When Universes Collide
by Sepulchral-Roses
Summary: What Will Be, Will Be. Let the chips fall where they may; there's no living life wishing it were different. Shippings may change, but at this point it's Kataang and Tokka.
1. Introduction

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody! Well, for anyone who's been reading this story as it goes on, I wrote a pre-prologue introduction, to get it all in the mood. For new readers, well, this chapter has next to nothing to do with the story, but it's a way to get it started…**

**And it starts soon after the Firebending Masters, except for some reason, the whole Gaang is there, and it's a lot farther away.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Iroh hates tea. And I own Avatar.**

All was quiet as the Gaang returned from the ruins of the Sun-Warrior Civilization. Aang, who was steering Appa, was lost in a reverie. He and Zuko were still awed by what the Firebending Masters had shown them, how Fire was not just deadly, but it was the source of life.

For without the sun, what would we be? Lowly cretins, which would have a tiny life-span, due to the lack of vegetation, and thus, food. 

Zuko, sitting in the back of Appa's immense saddle, had a look of slight astonishment about him. He had been welcomed (although not quite graciously) into the Avatar's group, and experienced something most people lived their lives knowing to be non-existent. He had quickly realized that an air of unusuality always hovered about the Avatar and his friends, and strange things were always happening around them.

With a sigh, he leaned back into the saddle, bored and tired of the seemingly endless hours they had to spend on the great flying beast. His shaggy mane of hair moved about in the hot breeze. Toph was sprawled out next to Sokka, clinging onto his arm. Zuko noticed that she looked a little green, and wondered why she was clinging onto the Water Tribe boy.

Just then, Toph turned her head in Zuko's direction, and he caught a glimpse of her steamy green eyes. They seemed to pierce through him, and he looked away, unsettled. It was odd, having a blind Bender around. He could never remember that she was blind, in the way she acted, and more specifically, with the power and accuracy she Earthbended with. Then again, everyone in the little group was an exceptional bender, and in Sokka's case, swordsman.

Katara sat towards the front of the saddle, close to Aang. She had pulled her hair into a braid once more, rather than open in the Fire Nation style, in order to counter the heat. She looked out over the sea, which they were flying over in their futile attempts to return to the Western Air Temple that day. Her mind wandered, and her eyes subconsciously settled upon a certain Airbender in front of her.

Feeling a pair of eyes staring at him, Aang turned around, and met Katara's eyes. Blushing lightly, he said, "Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" His voice was not unkind, but he regretted saying those words almost immediately, remembering the first time he's brought Katara on Appa, and she'd asked him the same question, causing him to blush and stutter, which was precisely what Katara was doing at the moment. 

In order to cover up her embarrassment at being caught staring, she pointed past Aang, and said, "Look, we've reached land, and the sun's about to set soon. We should stop here for the night."

He swiveled his head around to look at what she was pointing at. It was an island, with green vegetation perched atop hills of varying sizes. The beach was a wide expanse of pure white sand, and it was interrupted by a stream of freshwater which had an unknown source up in the forest. There was no smoke coming into the air from anywhere on the island, looking quite uninhabited.

Sokka, who had also heard Katara, had spotted some poor defenseless animal on the beach, drinking from the clear stream. "MEAT CREATURE!" he said, his stomach growling nearly as loud as his voice. "No meat for so long. Meat is sooo good!" She shut his mouth immediately with a punch from Toph, who was feeling very airsick, and didn't want to hear about food.

They were quickly approaching the island, and Appa growled. "I know buddy, we'll stop tonight." Aang said. He called over his shoulder, "All right, we'll stop here tonight. Appa's tired, anyway."

They landed minutes later, gently, and began to search for a suitable place to set up camp. They soon came upon a small clearing, through which the stream ran. After they had set up, Zuko and Aang left for a Firebending lesson, with Katara following closely, watching Zuko like a hawk.

Since he had already Firebended, Aang was able to master the basics of Firebending rather quickly, surprising Zuko. Sweaty and exhausted, but proud of their accomplishments, they returned to camp, pondering if life would be that easy until they re-invaded the Fire Palace.

Little did they know that complication was arriving at an alarming rate, in the form of another group member to the Gaang.

**Yeah, I know the end was rushed, but I didn't have much time to write this. The later chapters are much better, I assure you! R&R please!**


	2. Prologue

**A/N:** Well, this is my first story on fanfiction, so it's a little rough. There are two OC characters, Gray and James R. There are faint(ish) hints of Kataang and really faint hints of Tokka. So no flames based on that, please!

**Disclaimer:**I'm only gonna say this ONCE per story, because I don't need to be sued before I leave High School. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Gray, and James R, my OCs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue**

"You think I am lying, do you not child?" The old man said.

Gray looked up at him, confused. "But you couldn't possibly believe that! I mean, listen to yourself! You want me to believe that there are actually parallel universes. And that there is something happening on one, which will kill us all. In _this_ universe."

The old man smiled. "Yes." he said simply. "And you must help to stop this it, and help to save us. Do you remember when you learned about the Holocaust?"

Gray nodded, quite skeptically. "Yeah. We just finished learning about it in Social Studies."

She looked at the old man, and he said, as if reading her mind, "Long ago, I was taught about this alternate universe...Where there is one power, which wants to control all the other nations around. The other people, to it, are foolish not to accept its 'generosity' and learn about its 'better' culture….It has vowed, under its past three rulers, that it will stop at nothing to rule all of the other nations… There is only one person who can stop them now. But he needs help, for he is but your age, and he needs to learn as much as he can, to defeat the present lord and ruler of this evil minded nation. He needs to know the knowledge contained up where his enemies cannot reach it... The cosmic truths…And now, at this desperate time, I feel the need to pass this knowledge on...to you."

There was an eternity of appalled silence as Gray gaped at him. Then, suddenly, she burst out, "No Way! There is absolutely no way all that is true! You're telling me tha-"She finally acknowledged his final statement. "What desperate times? Why me? What are you talking about? You're lying. You can't know these things, and there is nothing that apocalyptic going on. You're lying."

She couldn't have been more wrong.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Short, I know. But I had to think of a way to get the story started. And, I've edited it, so it's easier to get through!

Please R&R! Crits are welcome, as long as they're constructive.

Thank You!

iamtheblindbandit


	3. Daydreams

**A/N: **I'm still continuing. I am trying to get the first 5-6 chapters in today. I want it to come together in the avatarverse before I stop or something. Oh and, er, my chapters are really short, because I want to show that each one is a slightly different idea, or time, or something.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**2 months Later**

**Daydreams**

Gray looked up, through the window of her room. She looked through the tops of the trees, up at the stars. The old man, who had passed away a few weeks ago, had left her a burden. The burden of knowing. She knew much, and _didn't_ know more. "One day," she promised herself, "one day, I will find my way up there."

The round red sun was playing hide-and-seek with the clouds. Gray looked up and stared at it. She was in Math Class, and bored out of her mind. She hated math, and it was her worst subject, but she was not _that_ bad at it. The teacher was saying something about ratios or trigonometry or something.

She looked down at the notebook on her desk. It was filled with doodles. Where other girls would draw hearts, and write their crush's name again and again, most of Gray's doodles were of things the old man had told her. What she would find in the other universes, or how she might get there. A few of the doodles were of the old man, as a final way to keep his memory alive.

She wanted to find the Tree of Life; something most people thought existed only in myths. It was not tall, or beautiful, nor was it incredible in any way other than for the fact that was older than the world, and held a part of it in each bough. Gray thought that if she found the Tree of Life, she would climb to the topmost branch - the one that held a part of the stars. Maybe, just maybe, Gray could go into the stars through that little piece. _But how?, _she thought._ He didn't tell me what to do next! He just said that I'd find a way where I'd least expect it. Urgh. I need somewhere quiet to think about all of this. The old man told me that the time would come soon for me to go to another universe...For now, I'm just going to focus on what I have to do _here_. Like that wierd feeling I get when I'm at the library. I think it has something to do with that old observatory thingy up in the attic...It should be quiet over there, I can go get some of my work done, maybe..._

"Gray!" she looked up, startled, when her teacher called. "Gray, what is the ratio of a right triangle with a hypotenuse of 5 and another with a hypotenuse of 15?"

"Um, one to three?" she said after a few moments of thought.


	4. The Observatory

**A/N: **I just took another look at this story (I've written the first part out), and I realized that if my chapters are as long as the previous ones, I will have 10 in New York, so I am combining them. Sorry if it doesn't flow that well, and is a bit lengthy. Oh, and Gray looks at the sky a lot, because the old man told her that the way to the avatarverse (or any parallel universe) is through the stars.

**Disclaimer: **I feel the need to say this: **I don't own A:TLA, or ****The Great Tree of Avalon**** series by T.A. Barron **(which is where I got this idea of a portal to other universes in the stars)**. I own this story, and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

**James R**

It was mid December, and the sun was setting already. It was much too cold for Gray to do anything, because she lived in a northern suburb to the great New York City. The sun would set in a matter of minutes, and it was only about 4:15 pm (Gray's school, though modeled after mine, is one of those which start at like, 10:00). Suddenly, the bell rang, shaking Gray out of her stupor. She gathered her things and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Still thinking, she walked to her locker. She grabbed her coat and was just about to close the door when she noticed someone standing at her side. "Oh, hello James." James R. (you will find out what the R stands for later) was her best friend since 2nd grade, when he had stopped some kids from laughing at her name.

"Hey, Gray. Are you walking home today?"

She looked up at him. He had a funny way of mysteriously appearing at her side, and often, when he caught her staring into the sky, she'd notice a dark shadow cross his face. "Urgh. No. I have to go to my tennis practice. You know you're not allowed there."

James grimaced. "Isn't the season over yet?"

Gray answered, "Nope. The season ends two weeks from now. Which really isn't soon enough."

James looked at her as if she were crazy. "I have been meaning to ask you. Why exactly is it that you still go to tennis even though you hate it so much?"

She rolled her eyes. "Look. I am an A student in pretty much every single subject, I play the piano, (not that well, though), I take every advanced class I can, I skipped a grade, and I am in a number of extra-curricular activities. Yet, no college will take me, because I am pretty much only qualified in the academic category. I am already in High school, and being a freshman, I have four years to get into varsity tennis and play competitively, or I will be some hopeless loser going to SUNY or something."

James' eyebrows shot up past his long bangs. (He looks kinda like season 3 Zuko, without the scar) "Wow. Calm down there...I didn't know you did all that. Me, I have O.K. grades, and I'm on the swim team, but that's about it...Wow. That sucks...Anyways, I'll go catch the bus now, can't miss it, and besides, it's no fun walking home alone. Bye!" He waved and walked off.

Gray stared after him. There was something odd in the way he acted nowadays, and it happened more and more since Gray met the old man and learned from him. She shook her head, as if to be free of the thought, and laughed at herself. 'Duh!' she said to herself. 'He's 14. He's probably just going through puberty or something.'

Then, she closed her locker, turned, and walked the opposite direction from the tennis courts.

**The Library**

Instead, she left the school and walked down to the local library, which was almost a mile and a half away (well, it felt like it, anyway!). The library was an old manor from the 1700s, when the British were in New York. During the Civil War, battles had taken place near the area, and the house was used as a hideout for civilians and soldiers alike. Before that, it was a "stop" on the Underground Railroad. But first and foremost, before even the Underground Railroad, when it was first built, it was an observatory.

So, the house was seeped with history; but for Gray, it had an almost magnetic pull. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and walked inside. A bell tinkled softly as she opened the door, and the librarian looked up from behind her glasses. "Hello, Gray, how are you today?"

Opening her bag, Gray replied, "Hi, Mrs. Clowe, I'm good, how about you?" The librarian was a kind, old woman, and as Gray was a frequent visitor, knew her quite well. Gray took out some books from her bag, and gave them to Mrs. Clowe. "I'm done with these, that one," she said, pointing to The Great Tree of Avalon, "was really, good." She looked around.

The inside of the library did not show its great age, but it showed that the building itself may have once been a house of some sort, as it had many rooms. There were stairs across from the desk, and Gray's eyes travelled up them, resting on the patch of ceiling visible at the top, which showed a small wooden trapdoor that Gray knew led to the ancient observatory.

Biting her lip, Gray asked hesitantly, "Uh, Mrs. Clowe? May I go up to the observatory? I feel like something up there is…..calling me." She finished sheepishly, trying to find a reason to explain her need to go there. Mrs. Clowe looked thoughtful for a moment.

Then, with a glance out the window, she said, "There isn't any light up there, and the floor definitely can't be walked on…."she trailed off, looking at Gray's crestfallen face. "Well, no one has been up there in almost 160 years, since around 1860, when they made the ceiling stronger…but I suppose it will be OK if you take a lamp, and if you test the floor before you stand on it…"

Gray grinned, her eyes shining with the excitement of finally being able to go to the observatory, something she had wanted to do even before she met the old man. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Clowe! You have no idea how much this means to me!" she waited as the librarian smiled and went to the back room, emerging a moment later with an old-fashioned oil lamp. She struck a match, and lit the wick.

Taking a deep breath, Gray carried herself, her backpack, and the old lamp up to the children's section, and put everything onto one of the many small tables that littered the room.

**The Observatory**

She looked up. There, right above her head, was a trapdoor. Retrieving the still burning light, she put it on the floor carefully. Looking up at the ceiling, Gray wondered if she'd need a chair to pull down the dusty old door.

Standing on her toes, her hand was still more than two feet from the ancient handle of the trapdoor. Grabbing a chair, she stood on its seat and reached up again. Her hand clasped it this time. She pulled, gently at first, and then when it didn't budge, she added more and more force, but slowly so as to not break the handle off the trapdoor.

Finally, the door came free of its rut, and it groaned and creaked open on rusted hinges. A musty odor rolled down from the opening, along with cobwebs, dust, and a number of dead insects. "Ugh. Gross." Lifting the lamp off the floor, Gray peered into the gloom. She could barely make out the folded ladder that hung on to the door.

Gingerly, she pulled it down, and put her foot on the bottom step. So rotten was it that her foot went right through. Carefully, she put her foot on the next rung and pressed down firmly. It held. She did the same for the next two steps, with the same result. The rest of the rungs however, were worn through, save for the last one.

Holding the lamp carefully, she reached up and put it on the floor, right next to the door. She then seized the ledge above the top rung and pulled herself up. Glancing down, she muttered, "Well, I'll think about getting down later…"

She then tried to get a better look at her surroundings. It was hard to discern anything in the darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Gray could make out vague cubical shapes shrouded in dust. She squinted, and saw the grimy dome and telescope that was the observatory. Cautiously, testing the floor before she walked on it, she made her way there. Oddly, the floor was extremely strong, and not rotted or moldy in the least bit. It was only the trapdoor and ladder. "Huh," she said to herself, that's pretty weird."

The attic was full of trunks, boxes, shelves and chests, many of which were open. In one box, Gray found a few candles, which she immediately lit. Soon, the room had brightened considerably. She set her lamp on the table beside the telescope. Taking some cloth from one of the trunks, she scrapes the grime off most of the dome and telescope lenses.

Gray looked through the lenses of the telescope, expecting to see nothing but the clouds that were above at the moment. But she gasped and took a step back. "Wow," she breathed.

**

* * *

**

R&R please!!!! I'm begging you!

"A review a day keeps the psychiatrist away!"

"An unreviewed story is an author's worst nightmare."


	5. Where Am I?

**A/N: **I still haven't gotten any reviews! You know, if you give reviews to all the stories you read, you may have reviewed a soon-to-be-famous author!!! So click the little blue button, please! Oh, and this chapter is also short. I can't seem to help it! And also, time moves a bit differently in the avatarverse than here. The days and hours and everything are a bit longer, but their months are less number off days than ours. New Years there is sometime in the middle of the summer, so Aang still hasn't defeated Ozai, and the comet hasn't arrived yet.

**Where Am I?**

_Gray looked through the telescope__ She gasped and took __a step back. "Wow," __she breathe__d._

The night sky seen through this telescope was clear of clouds, much brighter, and seemed closer than Gray had ever seen before. Long ago, years it seemed, the old man had told her that somewhere in the Northeast United States, there was an old observatory with a strange sort of magic in the telescope and dome, which magnified things a hundred times more than the most advanced technology today. It was unused, so no one knew where it was.

"Finding that place," the old man had once explained, "is something I have not been able to do my whole life. It is my greatest wish that you, who are destined to become so great, will. For you see, the room which contains this immensely powerful observatory, also contains rare texts of a magical quality. They talk about a portal, a pathway of sorts. A portal, to the stars and beyond." A tear rolled down Gray's face. She wiped it away. She was standing in the very room that the old man had described to her! And who knew it would be in the small library in her own town?

A dust mote floated gently downwards from the dome and settled on her nose. She sneezed. When she recovered, she saw a doorway in the dark corner of the room, where the soft, fiery light of the candles barely reached. She walked towards it. Why would there be a doorway in the observatory?

From outside the building, there was only a spherical dome shape; nothing was jutting out of it, no sign of another room. Where on Earth could the door possibly lead? She reached out her hand to open the door, and the moment she touched the knob, she felt a weird tingling sensation travel up her spine. (Like Harry Potter felt when he first picked up his wand.)

In 7 different places along her spine and her head, she felt as if someone had reached in and pulled out her anger, fear, sadness, guilt, and worry. (Can you guess what that was? CHAKRAS!!)

It was exhilarating, and she knew that whatever this place was, it was not in any way malignant, and she was indeed meant to be there. She opened the door, but it bumped against something on the floor. She looked down, and noticed a small rucksack. Picking it up, she peeked inside. There were clothes, shoes, a cloak, and some weird money. Hefting the pack on her shoulder, Gray opened the door wider and stepped through.

Into grass. It was the softest grass she had ever walked in, and the very air was thrumming with the music of birds, the smell of a thousand exotic flowers, and the moistness from a creek nearby. The creek had many fish in it, which she could see through its clear waters. As it tumbled and gurgled past the small, round, stones that made its bed, a deer bent its antlered head to drink the fresh, sweet water. Behind it was a thick copse of trees, a small forest.

After drinking in her fill of her surroundings, Gray looked down at herself. A moment ago, in the library, she had been wearing a long, black shirt with a silver design which would have hung loosely save for the silver colored belt that tightened around her middle to show of some of her curves. Below, she wore her favorite black jeans, and converse shoes. Now, however, her shirt seemed to have grown to reach her knees, and it was lower cut than before. The silver belt was gone, but the shirt was tighter and more fitted. The designs had changed a bit, and now were a bit more Asian. Her jeans had turned into tights, and her shoes were now almost like flats, but completely black, and a bit pointed at the top. Her thick black hair, which was in a ponytail before, was now loose and flowing down her back, with the front part tied back so it didn't hang into her eyes. Though the whole thing was very pretty, Gray was a little disconcerted, because she hadn't changed her clothes herself.

Shrugging off the feeling, she walked towards the trees, but stopped abruptly, when she heard voices. They were voices of kids around her own age, but she couldn't be too careful, so she hung back and listened. "Happy New Year, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Appa...Zuko." came a girl's voice, which was a bit hesitant as she said the last name.

"What! It's New Year already? We've been traveling around for almost an entire year! And, I'm thirteen! Well, technically, a hundred and thirteen…" It was a boy's voice this time, and he was Gray's age.

"Really, Twinkletoes? How come you didn't tell us? I'm turning thirteen in a few days. Katara would have thrown you a party, and Snoozles here would have put a wet blanket on it, saying that we have to train extra hard so you can master firebending and get rid of Hothead's father. No offense." A girl, a bit younger than Gray herself.

"Hey!" came the voice of a boy, and at the same time, "None taken, I want to help him do that, remember?" from another. The first one continued, "I'm all for a little party, but it does have to be a little quick, because as Toph here said, we do need you to master firebending soon."

The first girl who spoke said, "Yes, Sokka, we _will_ have a party, but it doesn't have to be that quick, because Aang has mastered waterbending, earthbending and airbending. He's already gone through the basics of firebending. We deserve to have some fun; it can't be all work and no play!"

Then, the boy whose birthday had just passed, said "I don't really need a party, its ok, you don't really need to go through that trouble for me…."

Gray wondered to herself, _Where am I? What's _bending_? I'm really confused._ Then, without realizing it, she took a step forward, and her heart rate rocketed upwards when a twig snapped beneath her feet. She was going to be caught! And she was definitely not in her library anymore, with no one to help her; she was, well, helpless.

"Someone's there! We're not alone!" Toph said to her companions. "Whose there?" called Sokka. "It's a girl, but I'm not sure, she's standing on sand. I can't see her well." said Toph.

"Azula?" came one of the boys' voices. Gray walked forward, her hands in the air, to show that she was not dangerous. Suddenly, when she left the sandy banks of the creek and the people came into view, the Earth seemed to reach up and lock around her feet, rendering her immobile. She screamed as she fell over, her body still having the momentum of her walking, but her feet stuck there, unable to move.

"Who are you?" It was a boy with a strange blue arrow tattooed on his head and hands. He was holding a staff, and it was pointed directly at Gray's face. Her voice shaking, she replied, "My name is Gray. I don't mean any harm. I just found myself here. Where exactly are we?"

The expressions on the kids' faces were skeptical, except for a girl who was clad in a red dress and her hair was in a bun, with the bangs covering her face and pale green eyes. She looked merely confused. "She's not lying. I'm letting her go." Her hands moved downwards, and the earth that was holding Gray receded back into the ground.

Rubbing her ankles, Gray asked, "Who are you?" She looked around at all of them. They were all dressed in red, two of them, a boy and a girl, were olive skinned like her, but had blue eyes. One boy had a horrible scar on the left side of his face, over his eye, both of which were gold. The girl who had spoken to her was standing next to the boy with the arrow on his head, who was staring at her with immense, grey eyes.

The pale eyed girl spoke again, "I'm Toph, this is Aang," she said indicating the boy with the arrows, "Katara, Sokka, and Zuko," pointing first at the girl, then the boy with the blue eyes, and finally to the one with the scar. "We are near the Fire nation, a few miles away from the Western Air Temple. If you don't know where you are, how exactly did you get here?"

Gray recounted her story quickly, leaving out a lot of the details in her haste. The other kids' expressions became more and more skeptical, as Toph's became increasingly confused. "She's still not lying! I'm sure, because it's not the same feeling I got when Azula lied, back at the secret bunker. Aang, what do you think, you're the Avatar. Should we trust her?"

Gray gasped. "Wait! You're the avatar? I've heard of you! I'm supposed to help you!" She repeated to them how the old man told her that she had to teach the Avatar in this world about the "Cosmic Truths". "He said that he knows you, and you were unable to master the Avatar state because you couldn't let go of someone!" Aang's skeptical expression turned into one of extreme shock.

"Only Guru Pathik knows that! Did this old man you met have a white beard and an accent?" Then, Katara managed to digest what Gray said. "Aang, you told us that your seventh chakra had locked, but you never told us the reason. Who couldn't you let go?"

Aang turned a deep crimson, and gave Gray a look that said _You just _had _to go and say that, didn't you?_ Rubbing the back of his head, he muttered, "Er, I'll tell you later…" Then, he turned his gaze back to Gray, waiting for her to answer his question.

"Y-yeah. But he said his name was Mr. Dumbledore. He did have a beard and an accent, though, and you seem to know him. Maybe he just changed his name? Oh, and he was really old, too…" Gray refrained from mentioning that he had died.

Seeing that no one meant any harm, Gray stood up, and waved her hand in front of her face. Though it was getting dark, the air was hot, and a bit stuffy. But as she moved her hand, it generated much more air than she expected. Enough to look like a breeze that lifted her hair. Surprised, but pleased, she continued to do it, but stopped when she saw shock once more etched into Aang's face. "Y-you're an airbender!" he said.

"Er, what's an airbender?" her question hung in the air, almost tangible.

Aang then explained, "A bender is someone who can control one of the elements. I was born an airbender, before the monks told me that I was the avatar. I alone, can control all of the elements: water, earth, fire, and air." He demonstrated each as he said them. "I think you're an airbender. When you moved your hand, the air moved much faster than it normally should."

Gray tilted her head. "I don't think so…I've never done that before. Is everyone able to control an element?"

Sokka answered, looking a little bit peeved, "No. A lot of people can't. Me, for one. I can't control an element, but I'm a master swordsman, and a water tribe warrior. But what you just did, that looked a lot like airbending. I don't think you're a non-bender." Gray shook her head again. Then, she moved her hand the same way as she had before, but this time, there wasn't a lot of air movement. "I think it was just a breeze. I'm a non-bender. I've never bent anything before. But it looks really cool. I wish I could bend."

* * *

**A/N: **You can tell I'm a Harry Potter fan, too, because of the whole Guru Pathik is Dumbledore thing…But has anyone noticed the extreme similarities between Harry Potter and ATLA? Voldemort is related to Harry, because they are both descendants of the Peverells; Harry from Ignotus, and Voldy from one of the others. Zuko and Azula's great-grandfather on their mother's side is Roku. Aang is a reincarnation of Roku, so he is kinda related to them. Aang is the only one who can end the war, even though it started when he was in the iceberg. Harry is the only one who can end the war, though it started much before he was born. Both Harry and Aang lost their parents/ guardians to the war. They both had near death experiences…And they both like their best friend's sister. It's really wierd... 


	6. What should we do?

**A/N:** Just to clear things up about the story: 1. It takes place in the Avatarverse a little after tFMs (The Firebending Masters. Ep. 13). So there are tiny hints on what happened. So just watch the episode at www.avatarchapters (dot) org.

2. Katara is not very trusting of Zuko, or of our newcomer, Gray. Toph still has her role of the compassionate girl, who trusts everyone.

3. The others really don't know what to make of this strange situation, especially Aang, who is afraid; Gray knows a lot about him, more than himself even. All of it comes from Guru Pathik, of course, but it still scares him, because she's not even from their world.

4. Gray is as confused about the going-ons as anyone else.

5. Um, even though it's right after tFMs, Teo and The Duke aren't here. I feel like they aren't THAT important to the story. They can't really fight, or anything. All Teo can do is fly in his little glider chair thing, and The Duke is like, 6 years old. So just pretend that they are off gathering food or something.

**Disclaimer: **Seeing as this may be my final chapter, I will put in a disclaimer. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I will as of June 1st, when someone gives it to me as a birthday present…I better have it by then!!! **Now, ON WITH THE STORY!** **…...**

**The Gaang**

**Gray **Gray watched the sun set in the strange world she was in. She sighed. _Ok, so __I can't get back home…I _do_ have to help Aang, though…But where'll I live? I don't know the last thing about this place. And, I am helping someone who has a HUGE bounty on his head. What am I supposed to do?__How do I teach someone who seems so unwilling to learn? These people obviously don't believe me. My story sounds extremely far-fetched._ I _wouldn't believe me! Urgh! Someone tell me what I'm supposed to do!_ Her back was to the woods, and she was startled yet again out of her thoughts when Toph came out of them and sat by her side.

"You're welcome to stay with us, if you want. We are heading back to the Western Air Temple soon; we should be spending a lot of time there. Aang needs to master firebending, as you know. If you're going to teach him the cosmic truths or whatever, you're gonna need to travel with us, and get to know everybody."

**Sokka **Back in the trees, Sokka listened as Toph talked to the strange new girl. His mind was racing his heart; he'd never heard Toph be so…kind before. It was weird, but he kinda liked the way her voice seemed to be unsure how to form those comforting words, and how she was trying so hard to help. But he wasn't sure of the new girl at all. _Toph _said _she wasn't lying, but how could she know? What if the girl was like Azula and Toph couldn't accurately read her lies? Where did she really come from? But, if she could help Aang, maybe she could stay with them. She seemed pretty clueless…She didn't even know what bending was! She really can't be that dangerous…A non-bender, with no fighting skills. And she's just a little kid! She said she is only a little bit older than Aang, and Toph was sure that she wasn't lying at this time…though the girl was about Katara's height…But still, I know that I should never underestimate people. I've learned that by watching Toph and Aang bend, and Aang learning more and more, with the responsibility of saving the entire world at such a young age on his shoulders, he is a remarkably happy person…But still, this girl is absolutely incapable really, to harm us…_

**Katara **In the clearing, right near where the creek meandered its way through, Katara sat, absently gazing into the fire and waterbending at the same time. There were countless thoughts going through her head, too. Some of them mirrored Sokka's, and others were far from anything that would ever cross his mind. She looked across the fire at Aang, as she had done the day of that terrible storm when he'd told her about when the monks told him of his powers._ He has so much pressure put on him. It's really not fair at all. He's just thirteen! He has to learn all of the four elements, and even have a prowess at them. He'd barely had half a year to do it! I really admire how he takes all that he has thrust on him, and keeps hope alive for the entire world…I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to him. He even accepts that the day he meets with the Fire Lord just may be his last…_Katara's face grew crimson as she remembered the day of Black Sun and the first invasion. Aang had kissed her!

_I wish I knew what to say to him…To tell him that…I…Love him…But whenever I try, something always stops me. Now he's with Zuko all the time. I don't even see him much anymore…If Zuko does ANYTHING. ANYTHING AT ALL to hurt Aang, I will KILL him. I swear by that. How can they trust that jerk! He did this before…"I'm good now…The fire nation took my mother, too." What a load of lies! All he cares about is his "honor" and his stupid place on the fire nation throne…What he wouldn't give to be "Fire Lord Zuko!"_

_And this new girl, who exactly is she? Are we really supposed to believe that she just dropped out of some other universe? How is that even possible? It makes no sense at all! I don't trust her, either…There's something funny about her…She can't be from another world. She looks water tribe, for Yue's sake! Except for her eyes…they're kinda like Aang's, but a lot more brown…Almost like a metallic black. But it is true, they don't look evil…more like, intelligent…But what type of intelligence, exactly? Intelligence about how to help the Fire Nation win the war? Or as she says, intelligence that she had to teach Aang, to help overthrow the Fire Nation's hold on the world?_

**Aang **Sitting across from Katara, Aang was staring at the sky. There was so much to deal with right then, he wished that he could just slip away, even for a few moments, and be in a state where he'd be free to just look around, and act like a normal kid. But he wasn't a normal kid. He was an Airbender, and the last one in the world. AND he was the Avatar. To him, the sky looked a lot like the fire that the dragons showed him and Zuko. There was the sun, a central fire, a central heartbeat. It kept the world alive in times like these. Then, there was the sky right around the sun, which glowed a brilliant pinkish orange, then farther away, more purple, then right above him, a deep blue, darker than Azula's lightning, and the precise shade of blue in Katara's eyes._ And how I love that color…_ he thought. Since he had kissed her before the invasion, he'd been doing his best to avoid her._ What if she doesn't like me the way I like her? If she did, she would have said something by now, after I kissed her…I really thought that I wouldn't return from Ozai's palace…But now, I think I've ruined our friendship. Nothing's going to be the same anymore. Maybe, hopefully, we can forget that in the future, and go back to being friends. Best friends. But I wish it was more than that…Katara seems so distant now. She hasn't talked to me, or anyone else at all, for that matter…All she does now is glower at Zuko. _

_He's really not that bad, really. I don't know why she hates him so much. If anyone really has a reason to hate him, it's me, and Toph. He tried to kill me so many times, and he burned Toph's feet, too. They've only just healed, but I think he's proven that he really wants to help us now…I think that he won't cause any problems anymore…but on the other hand, who is this Gray girl? _

_All of my teachers I've known before they started teaching me. This girl pops up out of nowhere, and she seems to know more about me than I know myself! Kinda like Guru Pathik, though, I have to admit…She seems unique though, wise. Maybe she can help…She might be able to help me with my locked chakra. I really can't talk to anyone else about it…Toph and Zuko wouldn't understand, it would be completely awkward with Katara, and Sokka would kill me if he found out why my chakra was locked in the first place…Spirits! I wish I knew what to do!_ He groaned inaudibly, and continued to stare into the sky, searching for the answers within the stars that were slowly revealing themselves.

**Toph **Toph was surprised at her own behavior. It was Katara's job to be the nice, trusting one, while she was the one who was supposed to act like a child…It was too weird. She was used to being like Sokka; meat-loving and sarcastic. Aang and Katara were the nice ones…_But now, it's like me and Katara are switched…It was my job to get Zuko into the group. He was the only person who could help us…now; it's my job again, to help this girl teach Aang...Gray can help Aang get back into his avatar state or something. That is so important! If we have to win this war, Aang needs all the help he can get. Katara seems bent on not letting anyone get near enough to help…It's just so frustrating. I feel like I'm the only one who really understands the situation we're in…_

_All the vibrations I'm getting from Gray tell me that she can be trusted. She hasn't lied even once…She really did know Aang's guru, and she really is supposed to teach him…It is pretty unbelievable, though, that she comes from another universe. Unheard of…What if the Fire Nation finds out about their universe and takes over with help from people over there? Or what if they take over her planet, too? That can't be good…So, the way she got in, must be hidden at all costs. We have that covered already, I guess…She couldn't find it when she went back a while ago…She's tough, like me. _

_She can't get back to her own world, let alone her family…She's taking in that bit of information extremely well…She may never see any of her friends again, and nobody here knows her, and almost everyone are unwilling to get to know her, anyway…She has great resolve. It would make a lot of people cry if they realized that everything they ever knew is gone forever…Katara told me that when Aang found out the firebenders killed Gyatso and the other airbenders, he triggered the avatar state! _

_Gray just seems to not know what to do next. She would make a great earthbender; she wanted to face the problem head-on, but they pushed her down, head-on. Maybe she is an earthbender…they actually thought she was an Airbender before…what's to say that she's not an earthbender? Maybe I can show her some moves…hmm…_

**Zuko **Zuko sat beside Aang, staring at the fire, completely lost to what was happening. All he knew now was that he had to teach the Avatar firebending, and help him defeat his crazy, pyromaniacal, controlling, father and sister and stop this foolish war…_That's my drive now. That is my goal, and that is what fuels my firebending now. I don't know what to think of what is going on now…Who is Guru Pathik? And Mr. Dumbledore? How can someone be from an entirely different universe? It all makes absolutely NO sense. As long as I am still teaching the Avatar firbending, and as long as I'm still playing an active part in ending this war, it doesn't really matter to me who joins the group. But I feel so…ignorant now. They all know what's going on, who all these people are, and they know everything that's happened so far…I know nothing…_

**Momo **(Of course we need to know what he's thinking!)_ New girl come. She smell like peaches. I love peaches. She have peaches for eat? Yum-yum. Ooh! Bug!! LIGHTY BUG!! Chase chase chase. Taste like yellow bug I has yesterday. Where Appa? What wrong with everyone? Why so no-talky? I hungry. Sokka have food? Where he? Ooh. New boy have food? He fire pretty. Maybe he have good food._ Momo ran towards Zuko._ You have food? Where? Where? I hungry. Make pretty fire. I like fire. So dancy! Oooh! More Bug! Where you fly?_ (He's talking to the bug) _I can fly. Fly fly fly fly. Fly is fun! I like fly. _And with that sharp thought, Momo flew around the fire, trying to catch flies and his own tail.

**Appa **(Don't we need to know what he thinks, too? Everyone should have a say in this story!) Appa groaned from where he sat in the woods. _Aang seem upset. What wrong with him? He love Katara, but no talk to her…Who is new girl? She strange. I thinks she is the problem. Where she come from? She look like Sokka and Katara. But no blue eye. What she teach Aang? She know Guru Pathik? I don't like him. He strange. But he look like Monk Hukaru from Air Temple._ (Ok, so he should be somewhat intelligent, because he's Aang's animal guide. Like Roku's dragon is to Roku.)

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: ****REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

If you DO review, I will dedicate a chapter to you. I promise. Oh, and some virtual ANYTHING you want. (Food, Raining pie, virtually owning A:TLA, whatever you like!)


	7. Balance

A/N: Ok. I have only gotten 5 reviews so far. This is truly my final chapter, then. C'mon, ppl! It'z not THAT hard…click on the little button, then tell me what you think! You don't even have to have a username! Please, I really need some input, I don't think anyone's even reading my story. sobs

Pretty Please With Whatever You Want On Top! Just tell me what you want changed in here, to get more people reading. Even flame if you want, but not because of any shippings. That'll make me mad. Not to sound desperate for the reviews or anything, but do the right thing and help out a new fanfictioner? Please?

* * *

Gray tried to sleep in the woods that night, where Toph had made her a rock tent near her own. It was a pleasant night, but Gray couldn't fall asleep. Every time she drifted off, she was bombarded with nightmares, almost as if some cruel person was waiting in the world of unconsciousness to turn them on. Sighing, she got up, and walked outside her tent, careful not to het her head on the top, or wake anyone up.

She walked to the edge of the clearing, and to the place where she had first come to this universe. The door had vanished an hour after she came through, rendering her incapable of leaving. She stuck out her hand, trying to feel for the spot where the door had been, and concentrated hard. It wouldn't rematerialize. _I can't believe I forgot to check how to get back! And that the old man never told me! Urgh! _She tried again, first lowering herself into a meditating sitting position, not unlike the one Aang had been using before he was nearly killed by Azula's lightning.

"You're not going to get back that way." Gray nearly jumped out of her skin, she didn't know someone else was awake, and watching her. She turned around. It was Aang.

"Why not?"She asked him. She watched him as he paced, the moonlight throwing his body into silhouette.

"Whenever I've gone into the Spirit World, I've always had someone to bring me back here. The longest I've been in the Spirit World is three weeks, after Katara brought me back to life, after Azula's attack. But my Earthly body was unconscious, so I don't have any memory of what happened there, just that I was there." He looked at Gray, asking her silently if she understood.

She had been filled in on what had happened to all of them in their travels, by none other than Sokka, with Katara filling in the parts he didn't know. As the day progressed, Katara had been warming up to Gray, and was now treating her with _less_ hostility that she showed Zuko. That was partly because Gray was like her in many ways, and was much more a girl than Toph. Katara decided that if Gray stayed long enough for them to get to know each other, she may be able to talk to her about things she couldn't talk to with any of the rest of the Gaang.

"Ok, so, someone has to show me the way out? Someone who knows both worlds?" Gray asked, a little fearful that the answer to her last question would be affirmative.

"Yes." came the answer. Gray's deep, brown eyes filled with tears, so her vision was made blurry. She blinked them away quickly, before they were large enough to fall. "Aang, there's something I didn't tell you. Something really important. And it's the reason I'm here in the first place."

Aang looked up at her, curious. "What?"

Gray closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The reason I'm here is because the old man--Guru Pathik, told me I had to help you. I had asked him why he didn't do it himself, he said that I'd find out soon, but one of the reasons was that you wouldn't let him. I think I've figured out the other reason now, Aang. He died a couple months ago. He told me that these were desperate times, and I must teach you what he should have. He knew that Death was coming from him, to take his soul where he can't be of use or hindrance to people. He was the only one from this world to come there. I can't get home…

But he told me one other thing, also. I am the Avatar from my universe. I don't honestly think I can bend anything, at least, I can't at home, but it's possible that I may be able to here." She looked at the grass at her feet when saying the last few sentences. When Aang didn't answer, she looked at him. His mouth was slightly open, and his huge grey eyes were filled with unshed tears. His face was in an odd, almost comical mixture of shock and grief.

"I-I can't believe it! Guru Pathik is dead! How did he die? Did he say anything before he died? I never got to apologize to him for walking out like that. Right into my own near death. I-this can't be happening!" Gray put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. He was old, that's all. He died peacefully, in his sleep. I promise. He also understood your feelings, and acknowledged that you would not be able to say anything to him. Really, Aang, its O.K. I know that all you have left from your old life in the Air Temples are the temples themselves, your airbending capabilities, and Appa and Momo. But, listen, I am the Avatar from my world; I might be able to airbend. You have another Airbender on your side. You have your friends, who are your family; you have Katara, who, by the way, feels the same way about you as you feel about her…" He blushed crimson, and wiped his tears from his damp face.

Then, he smiled, "You sound exactly like him. Thank you. I would be honored if you were an Airbender, too. It would be great to practice airbending with someone. I could probably teach you airbending while you teach me about the Avatar State, and the cosmic truths." Then, blushing again, he said, "Does she really love me the same way I love her? How did you know, anyway?"

Gray grinned. "It's really quite obvious. I think even Sokka knows. Toph I'm sure has known for a while. I can practically feel your heartbeats speeding when you guys are around each other, or talking about each other. You just don't have the guts to tell her, or she you. Don't wait for her to make that first move. Don't wait at all, because soon enough, she'll have guys chasing her, and girls chasing you. Just tell her already. You already have gone halfway there, you kissed her. All you have to do now is tell her why. Simple enough!"

She laughed quietly, then, looking back at the moon, she sighed once more, and walked back to her tent. "I'm glad we had this talk. Goodnight Aang."

He smiled thoughtfully, the blush still receding from his cheeks. "Thank you, Sifu Gray. You're a better teacher than Sokka, any day! Goodnight!"

She chuckled, and finally got to sleep. Aang looked across the meadow once more, then turned and went back to his perch on Appa, thoughtful. _Another Avatar…_He quietly curled up, and went to sleep, his dreams riddled with the power of the Avatar in Gray. She could help him defeat the Fire Lord, more of a surprise to the Fire Nation than anyone would think possible. _Tomorrow, I'll find out exactly _who_ she is. I'll also tell Katara…_

The next morning, the Gaang awoke to a rainstorm. It was not a good start to the day. They were supposed to head back to the Western Air Temple that day, but unfortunately, Appa couldn't carry all of them through such a storm. It brought their spirits down considerably, but they killed time by telling stories in a huge rock tent that Toph pulled from the ground.

Gray told everybody that she was the Avatar from her world. She told them everything she had told Aang the night before (save for the part about him and Katara), and they all reacted pretty similarly. Sokka's mouth flew open, and he swallowed the fly Momo had been chasing.

He coughed and sputtered, and said, "Wait. So there are _two_ Avatars? This just couldn't get weirder. Why can't you guys be like me? I'm just a normal guy, living life like a normal person, but no, you guys have to play with your magic water…and earth…and air…and fire…Gaah!" He was obviously frustrated, but they laughed at him.

Katara said, "Sokka, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not magic, it's _bending_. And since when have you been a _normal_ guy? Even if you think being a non-bender is normal, you're still _not_ normal. You're traveling the world with the avatar -er…avatar_s_, and you're gonna help save the world. You're fifteen. I'm pretty sure most people would say you're definitely _not_ normal."

Toph piped in, "Yeah Snoozles, get over it. No one'd be dumb enough to call _you_ normal."

Aang just shook his head, and Zuko said, "No comment." Gray watched the conversation with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I guess nobody is really normal. Everyone is different, yet everything is connected. Each element needs another: Water and Fire need air, air needs water, and Earth needs water and fire. Without each element, there would be chaos that would reign forever. They bring…balance to the world. In a way, when bending, you're really only using you opponent's force against him; each element can stop another.

Water and Fire make steam; Earth and Air constantly push against the other, in their differences. A non-bender just doesn't have this ability to control the elements. But they are no more vulnerable. In fact, they're probably _less_ vulnerable than a bender, because they don't have something that is their exact opposite. So Sokka, you're actually better off than any of us, because the opposite element can't overpower you. So don't feel bad. You have your sword and your boomerang, which you know how to maneuver correctly, something many people are unable to do."

Sokka grinned, and said, "She's my favorite member of the BoomerAang Squad for sure!" To which he was thrown fifty feet into the air by an angry Toph. He landed right on his behind, and then he said, rubbing it, "Ow! Toph! What was that for? She _is_ the nicest! Toph, what did I do? Why did you do that?"

Aang and Katara rolled their eyes knowingly, Gray and Zuko looked bemused, and Toph sulked angrily. "No reason. Erm…my hand slipped. Now shut it before it slips again!" Gray chuckled to herself, and thought, _if it wasn't for this war, they'd be normal teenagers, really. Awkwardness, and hormones, and all of it…_

Aang looked over at her, and said, "When do you want to start teaching me?" Looking sideways at him, through the corners of her eyes, she said, "I already have. When do you want to start teaching me Airbending?"

Katara looked at her, thinking, S_he's__ pretty wise. Smart for her age, for sure. Teaching without the pupil knowing he was learning. It puts no stress on anybody. I have to ask her how to do that._

Aang told her, "Tomorrow, at daybreak. For now, the storm has stopped, so we can pack up and head to the Western Air Temple soon." He pulled the Earth tent down, and sent it back into the earth from whence it came.

He seemed to remember something, and then he said to Katara, "Will you come take a walk with me? I want to talk to you." Katara nodded, and as they walked towards the little meadow, Aang turned his head and gave Gray a grateful smile.

Gray went to Toph's Earth tent, in which she had shut herself. She was going to help seal the new rift between Toph and Sokka. And she knew exactly how, too.

* * *

Please, please review? There was no GrayXAang shipping here. Just talking. I'm a firm believer in Kataang. So, I'd obviously hate it if Aang got with a New York girl. It'd be quite…disturbing. Oh, and very sorry if they seem a bit OOC, my fault entirely. I'm fresh out of Rum. Why is the rum ALWAYS gone?

I'll get you 12 dozen kegs of it, if you review!

iamtheblindbandit


	8. Sunrise

**A/N:** I got some reviews, and a beta reader, so I'm happy. On with the story!

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers: **1gokataang** (1st reviwer ever!), **Cakesniffer** (You rock! And, guess which library it is? You might've been there), **livvie333** (Thanxx for ur suggestions, I actually used them here!), and last but not least, my beta reader **MavsGirl22 **(Thank You!!!!!!)

Right, and this little poem/song thing refuses to break into stanzas, so I bolded the first line of each stanza, and put a line below, so that the story part of this chapter isn't in poetry form.

* * *

"**Sparkling mists hang over the deserted cliffs**. 

I look to the sky,

there, a wave of light in a sea of velvety blue.

Brighter, brighter; the clouds drenched in a rosy hue.

As the world comes alive, I watch with an open eye.

The tips of trees wear a golden crown.

**The wind kisses the leaves with sun-brushed lips.  
**As if a painter has decided to add color to the grayness of dusk.  
The sky turns blue, and clouds pink, mists in a golden light.  
Slowly, the round sun surfaces, burns with all its might.  
Illuminates the grass at my feet, the color of a corn husk.  
Down, dew from the roof drips.

**I guess miracles happen every day.**

Let the sun illuminate the feelings lost inside.

I guess miracles happen every day.

The eternal soul, brightest inside."

A silence that was early morning hung over the Western Air Temple as her words echoed quietly in the distance. Gray sat on the ledge, her legs dangling over the depths below, absently playing with a few pebbles on the sparsely grassed ground. She had arisen early, due to something similar to jet-lag, and gone outside to watch the full moon set, and the sun rise. Behind her, the Western Air Temple stood in relief from the sun's shadows, like a strange city skyline.

Katara, who was (hiding, and spying) behind a pillar, stepped stealthily from behind it, and stared at the girl in awe. "Wow. That was amazing! Who taught you those words?" _Just who _is_ this girl?_ She asked herself.

Gray jumped a little, nearly falling off the edge of the cliff. She then looked at Katara, blushing slightly that someone had heard her. "Er…Thank you. I um…made that up, just now. I didn't know someone could hear me from back there. Sorry if I woke you guys up."

Katara just continued to stare. "Wait. So you're telling me that you just made that up off the top of your head. Just now. Right after you woke up. That's incredible! Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

The younger girl grinned sheepishly, reminding Katara of Aang's boyish face and grin. "Um, well, I uh, don't really know how to uh…" She trailed off, unable to come up with anything that didn't sound ridiculous.

"Well, you certainly give great advice. Aang told me. When he asked me to walk with him yesterday, he talked to me about what being the Avatar meant to him, and…what I mean to him." A deep scarlet blush was creeping onto her tanned cheeks as she remembered the events of their walk. "He also told me later, that you told him to tell me how he felt. I'm glad you did, Gray. I wouldn't have had the courage to go talk to him; I never thought that he felt the same way about me. But, was it really that obvious that we like each other? You have only been here three days. How did you figure that out?" Katara looked at Gray in curiosity, waiting for her answer.

"Well, I wouldn't say that it was…er…ok, it was pretty obvious. Even Sokka knows. Toph has known forever, what with your hearts beating like that every time you see each other. But that's not such a bad thing. Sokka has even accepted it already, although I don't know how he'd take it if you two um…started kissing or something right in front of him. But he knows what happened on the submarine, but not the Cave of Two Lovers. He didn't understand back then. I think he realized after you started healing Aang from Azula's lightning. You never left Aang's side, not for a moment, you barely ate or slept or anything. Sokka knew then that you care about Aang as much more than just your best friend." Gray explained. She surprised even herself with how much she knew about their life. She got up, and moved towards the fountain in the middle of the Temple.

Just then, a yawning figure walked groggily out from one of the buildings, and asked, "Why don't you tell us who you are. I mean, how exactly you got here, and met the Guru, and everything. You know more about us than I know! Like, who in the Spirits' name is Jeong Jeong? I know he can't have been that important, or I'd have heard about him, but still.

Oh, and, Katara, everything she said so far is true. I've been listening, and 'watching'. It's strange. I'm sure we couldn't have told her anything more than once." She turned to Gray, displacing the dirt that was in her dishelved hair. "Do you just remember every thing you hear? What's your secret?"

Gray looked a bit taken aback by Toph's bluntness and appearance, but she recovered quickly. "It's a gift. I remember a lot of things that other people would normally have to study to remember. I don't know how…I just do. But I _can_ explain exactly who I am and how I met the--uh--Guru. But I'm sure that Aang, Sokka and Zuko probably want to know too, so I'll tell you when they wake up. I wonder they haven't awakened yet. We've been making enough noise." she diplomatically refrained commenting on how Toph looked, but noticed Katara wearing a quite horrified expression, and trying to smother a laugh beneath her tanned hand.

Toph narrowed her eyes a little, wondering why Gray always postponed talking about herself. _Is she a villain or something? Has she done something terrible? I know that she wouldn't dare lie in front of me, she knows that I can tell when someone lies._ She 'watched' Gray closely as the older girl stared out into the sky, as she often noticed her doing. "Why do you do that? Stare into the sky like that?", she asked, ignoring Katara's failed attempts at regaining her composture. Toph tapped her foot lightly, trying to get better vibrations from the two girls in front of her, both of whom seemed to be hiding something. Katara was easy to figure out, she was obviously still thinking about Aang, but Gray, she was another story alltogether.

Gray looked back at Toph, and then directed her intense, calculating gaze towards the upside-down buildings. She said, "I'll explain later, when they wake up. I promise. But for now, I'm going to go figure out what to start teaching Aang today. And maybe I'll even prepare myself for the airbending he's going to teach me."

She got up, and walked back into the cliffside. Toph and Katara just stared after her, a bit confused at her mysteriousness.

Inside one of the strange house/building-things **(A/N: What are they called?)**, Aang lay awake, staring at the ceiling, and listening to Sokka's loud snores from the next room. He thought back to the events of the day before, from when he and Katara went walking, and when they journeyed to the Western Air Temple on Appa.

_--------------------Aang's Flashback, regular POV------------------------_

_Aang turned to Katara soon after they were out of view of the campsite. Rubbing his neck, he began nervously, "Katara? I…have a lot to tell you."_

_Katara looked back at him, "Sure Aang, what is it? You can tell me anything." Her voice did not show how much her insides were squirming. She knew that she liked Aang, even more, she loved him. But, what was he going to tell her? She was sure that he didn't like her the same way; he __was the Avatar, and she was just a regular girl from the South Pole. She didn't really deserve him, did she?_

_Aang took a deep breath. He decided to start with something that would be easier for him to say. "Remember that day when I told you about how I reacted when the monks told me I was the Avatar? The day when we rescued Sokka from that storm?__" Katara nodded. _

_"I've changed a lot since then. Ever since our first invasion, I've felt as if I understand. Being the Avatar means a lot to me, I'm not just a little kid with a big job anymore. I know that I can take down the Fire Lord, and I can master firebending before the comet arrives. But, I also realize now that I can't do it alone, like I thought before. I could never watch any of you get hurt, ever, but, I also can't live with the fact that all of you traveled the world with me, for me, and not let you guys do anything. I know that I can't take down Ozai alone; he has way too many guards and tricks up his sleeve…" He looked to the __ground, where a puddle reflected back at him his eyes and the sky above. _

_Katara felt her eyes gradually fill with bittersweet tears. She put a hand on Aang's shoulder, noticing the new muscles there. He really was growing up; he wasn't just the goofy little kid she knew before. "Aang. __I'm glad you feel that way. But Sokka, Toph and I came with you because we wanted to. We wanted to have an influence on the world._

_When I first came with you, I never realized that I would be teaching the Avatar himself, and Sokka…well, he didn't know a lot of things. But you should know that we're always here for you, we're your family. And, we are definitely going to do everything we can to help you defeat Fire Lord Ozai. If something ever happened to you, Aang, __I don't know what I'd do. The world needs you. I need you." She stopped, realizing what she was saying. She hoped he didn't notice, and she became suddenly interested in something on the ground._

_"Thanks Katara. You don't know what that means to me." She looked up, and met warm grey eyes that were filling with grateful, happy tears. She pulled him into a hug, not bearing to watch him cry. His pain was her pain. He whispered quietly, his mouth barely an inch from her ear,"I need you too." And he knew that she heard him, but she didn't say anything._

_When they pulled apart, he said, face growing quite red, "I need to tell you about what happened with the Guru and I. It's why I can't go into the Avatar state anymore."_

_Katara looked at Aang in curiosity. He always avoided that subject, but Gray somehow knew about it the first day she was here, before she even knew who they were._

_Aang continued hesitantly, his voice cracking a little. "A chakra is a pool of swirling energy in the body, and each person has seven. They are blocked by-um-"emotional muck". I would be able to control the Avatar state if all of my chakras were unblocked. When I was with the Guru, I was able to open 6 of my chakras, but when he told me what I had to do for the final one…I just couldn't. I had to let go of someone…The one person that attaches me to Earth, the person I…love…more than anybody else." He examined his hands, finding it difficult to say this to Katara. He had prepared this conversation in his head, replaying it a thousand times, but all thoughts were wiped from his head now, in the moment of truth._

_Katara said one word, a tear in her eye. She was afraid, afraid that Aang loved someone, and she knew that it would never be her. __"Who?"_

_Looking anywhere but Katara, Aang replied, "You. I…love you, Katara. You're the reason I can't go into the Avatar State."_

_When Katara didn't answer, Aang, getting a little sad and nervous, walked a couple feet away, and looked into the distance. He said,"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, I'm just a goofy little kid. But, I had to tell you. I couldn't hold that inside me any longer. Gray did tell me that she thought…" he didn't finish, because he was overcome by a wave of sadness and disappointment. Why did he have to go and tell Katara? Now they couldn't be friends anymore, it would be too awkward and uncomfortable. He still didn't look at her._

_Katara was in a state of shock. _Me? _She thought. _He loves…me? Did I hear him right? I'm the one person who holds him to Earth? I can't…believe it!_ Her heart beating a hundred times faster than normal, she walked slowly over to Aang, and again put her hand on his shoulder. This time, she gently turned him around to face her. Putting her hand under his chin and tilting his face to hers, she slowly put her lips to his._

_"I love you more," she said. He wiped away his tears and said, "That's impossible. __But it looks like Gray was right…She told me that you like me too, and that if I don't tell you, I'd be hurting both myself and you. I could never hurt you, Katara. Ever.__ I've loved you ever since you found me in that ice berg, I think. A whole year ago. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally tell you."_

_"Smart girl, Gray," Katara said. "Is there anything else she told you to say?" she teased, trying to lighten the embarrased mood that was coming over the both of them. _

_Then, grinning a bit guiltily, he confessed, "__No, but there's something I have to tell you. Promise you won't get too mad?"_

_Katara giggled, and said, "I can't ever be mad at you, Aang. What is it?"_

_A guilty look etched onto his boyish features, he admitted, "Well, __I was a little bit foolish back then…When we went to Aunt Wu's village, I um…kinda followed you and listened at the door…I heard her tell you…that you were going to marry a powerful bender…I actually asked Sokka for advice, and I went to the top of that volcano to bring you one of those rare panda-lilies…He told me that he knew who I like, and that he was okay with it…He thought I liked Meng…She knew that I liked you, though…" He was speaking very hesitantly, because he knew that __he was wrong to listen to Katara's fortune like that._

_Katara didn't know how to react to this new information. "You what?!" Then, regaining her temper, she said, "You actually asked _Sokka_ for advice? Haven't you noticed that every girl that he kisses, something bad happens to her?" _

_Aang thought about this. "You're…right! That's really strange…__I hope that he never kisses any one else. Should we go warn Toph?" His voice was shaking from the laughter inside him, that shone brightly in his eyes._

_Katara laughed. "Maybe we should. We still need her around; I don't know what he'd do if something happened to her, too. But for now, we should be getting back to camp, if we want to get to the Western Air Temple today." He nodded in agreement, and Katara took his hand in hers. She held it tight until they were in sight of the campsite, where Sokka was trying desperately for Toph to talk to him again._

------------------------End Flashback------------------------

Aang sighed. _Was it all a dream?_ He thought. _I hope not._

Taking his eyes off the ceiling above, he concentrated on his surroundings. Every day, he felt his memory of his life at the Air Temples slowly ebbing away. He promised himself that he would do everything he could to stop it, and what better way than to try and remember constantly, while he was in one of the Temples, albeit one he had never lived in. He closed his eyes, and saw himself running around the Southern Air Temple, before he got his tatoos that marked him as a Master Airbender. He, at 10 years of age, became the first child of his age to master Airbending, although the monks refused to give him the traditional tatoos until more than a year later, because he had to develop that tolerance for pain which small children did not posses. Even now, more than a hundred years later, certain things still ained him, both physically and emotionally.

He stretched, and started to roll of the bed, when the scar on his back prickled uncomfortably, sending shooting stabs of pain up his spine. Determined to be strong, he ignored the pain, and landed lightly on his feet, careful not to wake up Sokka, who could probably sleep through an attack by the Fire Nation.

Somewhere underneath Aang, a door opened. He heard footsteps below, and heard someone walking to the back, where there was an airbending training field. It was a perfect place to practice both airbending and waterbending, but earth and fire needed more open spaces. Aang closed his eyes once again, and put his palm to the floor. Through Earthbending, he saw that whoever it was, it was a girl, meaning that it was either Katara or Gray, both of whom he needed to talk to.

Sokka's snores reverberated through the walls, a final shove to Aang to get up and go.

* * *

R&R please! 


	9. First Lessons

Aang's first official lesson with Gray. The others learn quite a bit too.

* * *

Gray situated herself in the practice room, which was a huge hall, bigger than anything she had ever imagined. It wasn't furnished, save for a small fountain in the corner of the room, adjacent to the door. In a closet-like space which was hidden by an earthen door, were a few training outfits, both for females and males. Gray chose one that would fit her, but did not put it on, in case Aang would want them untouched, as relics from the Air Nomads.

She moved to the center of the room, which she realized was actually an enormous cave, as stalactites clung to the ceiling. She closed her eyes, wondering what she would teach Aang that day. She realized that none of these kids, save for Toph, were very perceptive, so she decided that they were about to learn how, and in a way she knew how to teach.

She lay back on the floor, her back pressed against the stone of the cave floor, waiting for Aang to arrive. When she first walked into the building, she heard him moving around above her, and she also heard Sokka's snores, which were muffled quickly when Aang closed the door to his room, which lay ajar.

As she waited, her mind wandered, and she began to drift off.

_When she woke, she was surprised to find herself in the presence of none other than Zuko, but there was a strange look on his face. He was holding a sheet of parchment in his hands, and they were in a room that Gray had never __see__n before. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to find Aang looking apprehensive._

_"What happened?" he asked. Zuko looked away, but not before Gray spotted a tear rolling down his cheek. Aang, unnoticing, asked again, "What happened, Zuko?" He held his glider in his hands, fidgeting a little, looking slightly worried._

_"Where are we?" she asked, not wanting to feel lost. Neither Aang nor Zuko acknowledged her presence. Then, Zuko turned around, and silently handed Aang the parchment in his hands. After a moment, he said, "That's my lineage…on my mother's side." Aang read down the list, but paled greatly when his eyes came to rest on a familiar name._

_"R-Roku?" he croaked. "You're related to Avatar Roku?" He sat down on the floor, leaning against his staff. "How long have you known this?" he asked. Zuko looked away._

_"Since before the Invasion, __a little while __before the Solar Eclipse. But that's not why I have called you here. Keep reading down the list. Each person has their birth and death dates, along with where they lived, and their position in the Fire Nation. My mother's name…says 'Banished, Missing, Dead', same as mine…So it can't be true. But it _is_ a few years old…" He walked towards the window in the reddish-lit room__, trying to reassure himself about his mother's fate__. Aang had a look on his face that read, "So? You could've told me that anytime. What's the problem?"_

_Zuko continued his story, while__ Aang glanced back at the list. "It says the same thing for a cousin of mine, one that I hated when I knew him, except it doesn't say banished. Of course, he was Azula's favorite cousin. His name…is James Roku. I have reason to think that this is the boy that Gray told us about, the one she…ditched to get here.__"_

_Zuko's voice was hesitant and a bit scratchy, showing that he was not used to telling stories, or even talking very much. "__He was born fifteen years ago, during the previous Solar Eclipse. According to his father, at least, who disappeared and was deemed dead almost a year before the James was born. He suddenly returned one day, in one of the Earth __Kingdom __Islands with a baby boy in his hands, one that looked just like him. We don't know who the boy's mother is, because the father died a few days later, leaving the boy under the care of my uncle, Shin.__"_

_He conjured a small ball of fire in his hands, staring into its very core. __"__James became a firebender, one of the best, but he vanished one day, just like his father did, during one of his frequent Earth __Kingdom raids. He was more ruthless than even my fath__er…He named himself Faia Buke, '__Fire Warrior__'__. The other warriors in his band reported that they found a door in one of the houses they were about to burn, and were looking for gold or money. James stepped through, and never stepped back."_

_Now it was Gray's turn to pale and fall to the floor. She said, "It _is_ him. I'm sure. He's in my world. He used to be my best friend, but sometimes I saw him get a weird look in his eye, whenever he was near fire, or caught me looking out at the sun. His ego too, was always…of an unimaginable size." She was again ignored, and neither Aang nor Zuko seemed to have heard her._

_Instead, Zuko went on to say, "The problem is, he was spotted two days ago, scaling the walls of Ba Sing Se. Of course, he was caught, but he wasn't arrested. The Dai L__i__ handed him over to Azula, who recognized him immediately, as did my father. We might be fighting a losing war now, Avatar Aang. James is the greatest firebender ever born, even better than Azula, my father's prodigy. We have to do something about this. We only have about a month left until the comet arrives. If James harnesses its power, he can burn down the _ENTIRE _Earth __Kingdom with one single blow. He's that good."_

_Suddenly, the room vanished, along with Zuko and Aang. Gray found herself __a__top a mountain, with vast amounts of clouds surrounding her, and obscuring the landscape from view. An old man in red robes materialized in front of her, his long white hair and beard tossing lightly in the small breeze._

_"Who are you?" she asked, she was sitting upon the hard ground, which was surprisingly flat for being on the tip of a mountain. He gestured for her to stand, and when she did, he said in a solemn voice, "I am Avatar Roku."_

_He continued, "I am Aang's past life, and your "friend" James' ancestor. Usually, I can only appear to a future life of mine, but things have changed. Even here in the Spirit World. You must know that James is **not **a friend, nor is he trustworthy. You were right in not telling him where you were really going. James has to be dealt with as soon as he reenters this world. You must find him, and end him. He will not, obviously, expect anyone, let alone you. He will not suspect any ambushes, and he will not be able to fight back for surprise, if anything." He was pacing slightly, something that surprised Gray a little, for he seemed so regal._

_"However, it will not be an easy feat, for you must do this alone; the others would be immediately recognized and killed. But, maybe you should take someone…I suggest that you take my great-grandson with you. He will thank you greatly later, after your journey is complete."_

_Somehow, Gray knew better than to ask too many questions or argue, as she had done so easily with Guru Pathik. One important question came to her head though, and she inquired, "How will I find him, and get to wherever he is?"_

_She looked up at Roku, waiting for this crucial piece of information, but she couldn't see him anymore. His voice came, "You will find a way."_

"Gray?" Someone was calling her. The voice rang out in the darkness once again. "Gray? Are you okay?" A hand reached down and shook her lightly. It was still dark. Gray tried to sit up, but her body refused to comply. She heard a piteous moan, but realized that it came from herself. The voice sounded worried. "I'm going to go get Katara. Maybe she can help you." Whoever it was, they left.

Less than a minute passed, and there were suddenly many voices calling her from the Spirit World, and back to Earth **(the Avatar verse)**. "Gray? Wake up! What's wrong? Gray?"

"What happened to her?"

"I can't honestly say that I know. I walked in, and she was like that."

"She looks kind of like you did after Azula…well, when I was healing you, Aang."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know."

Gray listened to the conversation, still unable to move or speak. She groaned again, in an effort to make them see she was still alive. She heard the sound of water being sucked out of something, and felt a cooling presence on her forehead.

Suddenly, her eyes cleared, and she was able to see again. She tried to speak, but was still mute. Katara was kneeling beside her, eyes closed, concentrating on the healing process.

The water moved from Gray's forehead to higher on her head, near the top. She was finally able to move again, but she abstained from doing so, not wanting to break Katara's concentration. Blood rushed down to her limbs. Katara squeezed her eyes even tighter shut, and the water glowed a brighter blue than before, similar to Aang's tattoos in the Avatar State. Katara moved her hand in a circular motion, and finally, Gray's throat (voice box) unconstricted, and she took a deep shuddering breath.

"Thank you, Katara. Wh-what happened to me?" she croaked, her voice hoarse. Katara opened her eyes and sighed exhaustedly.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Aang told me he found you on the floor, and your face was very pale." She looked over at him presently. "What else?"

Aang shot Gray a very confused look before saying, "Your eyes were closed, but…I could see them glowing under your eye-lids. You looked almost as if…you were in the Avatar State or in the Spirit World somehow." He shook his head. "I don't know what it means. Do you?"

Gray lifted herself up off the ground, and sat up. She looked around. All of the Gaang were in the room, Aang and Katara nearest to her. Zuko stood a few feet away to her left, and Toph stood next to Sokka to her right. Memory came flooding back to her, and she almost screamed, "Wait! How long do we have before the comet arrives? It's really important that I know. NOW."

Zuko was the one who answered her after this outburst. "Almost three months," he said. "Why? What's so important?" his voice was calm.

"Zuko!" Gray turned to him so fast that she lost her balance, and wobbled for a second. Zuko's eyebrows shot up, and he gave her a questioning, but surprised look. "Do you know your lineage? On you mother's side? Since…" she trailed off as Zuko's cheeks flooded with color, and he looked taken aback.

"How do you know that? Nobody aside from my Uncle Iroh knows. How did you find out?" He was perplexed, and his voice had a slight edge to it. Gray waited patiently for him to answer her question. "Yeah, I know it," he said after a minute.

"Can you write it down here for me? I think everyone else also needs to know." She handed him a pebble and pointed to the dusty ground. He was still confused, but he took it and started drawing a family tree, beginning with none other than the two best friends, his great-grandfathers. He wrote in, "Avatar Roku", and a little to the right, he wrote, "Fire Lord Sozin."

His body shielded the others from view, so they did not say anything until he finished and moved out of the way.

* * *

Avatar Roku (M, D) and Fire Lord Sozin (M, D) my great grandfathers.

Hukaru (M, D) and Aimee (F, D) Roku's offspring. Fire Lord Azulon (M, D) Sozin's son.

Isei (M, D) Hukaru's son. Shin (M) and Ursa (F, m) Aimee's offspring. Fire Lord Ozai (M) and Iroh (M, m) Azulon's sons.

Faia Buke (M, m) Isei's son, born as James, under mysterious circumstances. Taishita (F) Shin's daughter. Prince Zuko and Princess Azula Ursa and FL. Ozai's offspring. Lu Ten (M, D) Iroh's son.

(M) is male, (F) is female, (m) is missing, and (D) is deceased.

* * *

There was a shocked silence as they read list. Gray, who knew something like this was bound to happen, said "I know what all of you are thinking, and you have all reason to be completely shocked. However, I didn't ask Zuko to draw this to show that he's related to Aang's past life." The shocked expression never left a single face. Gray walked over to the list, and placed a finger next to James' name.

She explained, "I know exactly where he is right now. I also now know a lot about him, and that he is a betrayer, and an evil-minded creature." There was contempt and disgust in her voice, but also hurt, which no one other than Toph heard. "He will be here, in this world, in about a month, and if he arrives, we have as good as lost this war. James is one of the most powerful firebenders ever, if not the most powerful. He's on Azula and Ozai's side." Zuko flinched a little, about to point out that his father was Fire Lord Ozai, and should be addressed as such, but he pressed his lips together and listened.

Looking back at Zuko, she said, "Can you please tell them the story of James' parentage, and why he later called himself Faia Buke?" Zuko, still looking taken aback, told them almost precisely what Gray had seen and heard earlier. After the explanation, he threw Gray a questioning look, as if to say, 'How do you know all this, and why is it important?'

She saw the look and understood. Addressing the whole group, she said "I was just…in the Spirit World, and I met Avatar Roku there." She paused, to let this sink in. Still, the shocked expressions never left anyone's face. Finally, they all recovered, and started speaking all at once.

"You were where?!"

"But only Aang can talk to him."

"What did he look like?"

"Why were you there?"

"What's going on?"

"I want meat."

There was a small silence after this statement of Sokka's, and Gray pounced on the opportunity to speak again. "He told me that things have changed, even in the Spirit World, and normally, I shouldn't be able to speak with him. But, he gave me a task to do. James will be in Ba Sing Se a month from now, and I have to go and stop him. If I don't succeed, he will be caught by the Dai Li and turned over to Azula, who will harness his powers and finish this war. Avatar Roku told me, also, that I should take one other person with me. That person is Zuko." She looked at him.

Zuko looked flabbergasted. "Me? Why? I can't go back to Ba Sing Se! I-there are some…memories lurking around every corner! No. I can't. Besides. I have to teach the Avatar firebending. Which I can't do if I'm in Ba Sing Se." He shook his head, muttering, "No. No way! Absolutely not."

Gray knew that this was coming, so she said, "Well, we have a month left, and I have to teach Aang about the Cosmic Truths, and all of you are going to have to train me in the Elements, but I think it is more important that we give ourselves a chance to win this war, rather than doom everybody to die. Which is exactly what will happen if James is not dealt with. Before I entered the Spirit World, I saw something. I think it was the future, but I can't be sure. Zuko, you were saying that James, with the power of Sozin's Comet, could wipe out the ENTIRE Earth Kingdom with one single blow. That is precisely why we have to stop him before that time comes." She was pacing, and she then stopped in front of Toph.

"Have I lied?" she asked. Toph directed her scrutinizing, sightless gaze into Gray's dark eyes. She sighed. "No."

Aang, who was deep in thought this entire time, asked "How come Roku didn't tell me all this? I could go and stop James. I don't understand." He shook his head, as if trying to clear it of all the muddling thought.

Katara looked straight at Gray, both their gazes level. Blue met deep brown, and a message passed between them, unspoken. "Because you would be recognized and caught immediately, and that won't help anyone. When you're caught, I don't think they'll treat you well, only keep you barely alive so you can't be born again.

Nobody knows me here, so they don't have a reason to arrest me. I could just be a refugee, fleeing from the Fire Nation. Zuko, he can be disguised pretty easily, and he can get by without his bending. I know that he's the Blue Spirit. That's why it's me, and that's why it's Zuko. Also, Avatar Roku told me that Zuko would thank me later, after the journey was done, but he didn't say why." Gray was now looking at both Aang and Zuko, who were both wearing similar expressions of denial.

Katara saw a way now, to be rid of Zuko for a while. She didn't know why anymore, but she still did not trust him. After all, he'd sent an assassin after them. She said, "Gray is right. Zuko has to go with her, and she is also the only person who could possibly do this. The Fire Nation knows the rest of us, and if we're spotted, we'll be killed on the spot.

But until then, she can teach Aang, and the rest of us can teach her and Aang Water, Earth, Air, and Fire bending in the month we have left. It won't be long enough, but we can make use of the time we have and train extra hard. Is everyone okay with that?" she felt all eyes on her, and in a bout of stage fright, rushed to end the conversation. "So, let's start right now. Aang, are you showing Gray Airbending first or is Gray going to teach you first?"

Aang shrugged, and Gray interjected, glad that conversation was over. "I'll start teaching first; everyone else can stay and watch if they want. But you have to stay quiet, and not say a word."

"Okay." Sokka then turned and said, "But first, I'm going to go find a meat-creature for me to eat. I'm hungry. Anyone else want to come?" Aang, looking queasy, shook his head. Toph, however, nodded vigorously, and joined him. Zuko shot a nervous look at Katara, who glowered at him. Looking as if he'd very much like to stay and watch, he reluctantly joined them as well.

Katara stayed where she was. "I'll stay here and watch. I'm not hungry yet." Sokka, with a non-committal jerk of his head, left the room, with Toph and Zuko in tow.

There was a small, awkward silence among them. Katara moved to the side of the cave, and Aang stood in front of Gray in the center. "Right. So, let's start with perception. For as long as I've been here, I've noticed that only Toph has a good sense of perception and observation. When you see or hear, taste, smell, or touch something, you have to imprint it into your memory, and be able to use it from then. You should also start to notice things that slip past most people, no matter how small they are, or how unimportant they seem."

Aang nodded, and Gray sat down on the floor, motioning for Aang to do the same. She put her palms out, facing him. "Put your hands on mine." She giggled slightly as Aang gave an apologetic look at Katara. "Don't worry; I'm not stealing you away from her. Why do you think I asked you to talk to Katara in the first place?" This caused both Aang and Katara to blush. Aang then put his palms over Gray's, his face awash with guilt, which was fading away ever so slowly.

"Okay, now look around you. Good. Close your eyes." They both closed their eyes. "What did you see?"

Aang mumbled a little, unsure of this, and quite nervous with Katara in the room. Gray put some pressure on his hands, urging him to go on. "Erm…We're in a really big cave-room, and there's a fountain over there, and Katara, me, and you."

"Tsk, tsk. No, Aang, you need to remember everything. Listen, let me try. We are in a cave, a fairly large one, which is lit by the dim light coming from the door, and small candles that are stuck in the wall every few feet. It's still pretty dark in here, however. A fountain gurgles in the corner of this room, about one or two feet from the door, which is naught more than a slab of dirt, hardened. We sit a bit off the center of the room, and Katara is standing at the wall.

There is a damp, but musty odor emitting from the walls, and I can hear water dripping from one or two of the many stalactites on the ceiling. The floor is a bit rocky, with some loose pebbles littering it. It's dry, though, not moist like you'd expect from the water dripping."

She took a deep breath, and continued as if telling a story, "I am wearing a black dress, which is plain, but cut well, and fits correctly. Greyish tights below, along with black boots. I changed into this outfit this morning. My hair is up in a ponytail, and it is a bit damp and curly from the water last night.

Aang, you are sitting in front of me, with your legs crossed, and your palms on mine. You are wearing a yellow-orange shirt, or tunic, which covers one shoulder. Below, you are wearing your pants from your school uniform, along with black shoes. You are really nervous, and have a blush receding from your face right now. Your hands are getting a little sweaty; because you don't think you will be able to ever do this with Katara in the room. I believe that they are usually drier." She still didn't open her eyes. She tilted her head slightly off to the left, in thought.

"Katara is wearing her usual blue dress, darker tights and shoes. Her hair is Fire Nation Style, but she is wearing her mother's necklace, and those wristbands from the first invasion. She was leaning against the wall, in an attempt to appear as if she were just watching, but she is pretty nervous, too, and thinks that maybe she should leave. I think she is also red in the face right now.

You don't have to leave, Katara. I'm very glad that you're here, because Aang will always be under pressure when he needs to do this, and, he needs to stop feeling like he's messing up whenever he's in front of you. Aang, you need to know that Katara doesn't ever think you're stupid or immature like you believe, but she loves you the way you are. Now calm down." Even Aang's fingers became warm on hers at this.

"You can open your eyes now." She opened hers, unblinking in the soft light. She looked at Aang, then Katara, and broke into peals of laughter. "Y-you guys are redder than the Fire Nation! Wow! That better not happen in the face of danger, or your enemies will easily be able to see your weakest point. I'm glad my skin's too tan to allow for any blushing!" Her voice shook as she attempted, unsuccessfully, to control her laughter and amusement.

Aang looked as if his self esteem had dropped quite a bit, and Gray, taking notice of this, decided to try another approach to her teaching.

"You know what? Let's start with something a little bit…easier. Words. Emotions. Everybody has them, but not everyone knows full well how to explain them. For your first try, you should usually start by describing something, but I want you to think about an emotion that has filled you up, become what surrounded your very core. And for your own good, it should be something along the lines of anger, fear, or happiness. It should be about you, no one else. Understand?"

Aang nodded, looking relieved that he wouldn't have to try perception again. He asked, "Can you please go first, Sifu Gray? Just so I know how it's done."

Gray rolled her eyes a little at the level of his confidence. "Fine." She thought a bit, and came up with something that seemed ages ago, when she saw a friend destroy herself from the inside, not expressing what she saw. "When you do this, it is often easier to just say in words, but when you get really good, put it in a song or poem."

She took a deep breath, and held it for a few seconds before releasing it. Her voice pierced the still air, strong and clear, a melodious tune.

_Shut behind locked doors  
Closed behind stone walls  
Inaccessible  
I can't feel you there_

_Locked yourself away  
Gone behind your veil  
Hiding, shielding.  
You've built a wall_

_To keep them out  
but you're only keeping  
yourself in, your friends out.  
Step out, show yourself._

_Shut behind locked doors  
Closed behind stone walls  
Inaccessible  
I can't feel you there_

_You say you're tough,  
Need no help,  
But everyone needs love._

_We're here for you,  
If only you'd let us in.  
You'd see the other side of life.  
Step out, let it out._

_Shut behind locked doors  
Closed behind stone walls  
Inaccessible  
I can't feel you there_

_I can't feel you there  
I can't feel…  
Let me in  
Let you out._

_Step out._

When she finished, she heard someone scuffling at the door, trying to make themselves unheard. She turned her head in that direction, and she heard someone scrambling up the stairs at that moment.

* * *

**Right, so what does everybody think?**

**Sorry it was so long, but I had promised myself I'd include that song in this chapter, along with the information that goes with it.**** The next chapter is a lot shorter.**

**Who is that at the door? An enemy? A friend? An animal?**

**R&R**** and I may clue you in on what will happen later!**

**-Iamtheblindbandit-**


	10. Walls

**Hello ppl! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had such a busy week.**

**Thanks** **to _pachysam_ (Anon) for your suggestions. I'll use some or even all of them in this story, although, probably not for a little while, couple of chappies. **

**This chapter is short, but pretty important in the characterization of Toph, and her thoughts about life, and the people around her, especially Sokka.**

** This is a chapter for the Tokka/Sukka lover's soul! now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

-----------Toph's POV-----------

Soon after we left Katara, Aang, and Gray to their devices to go get food, Sokka's stomach rumbled. I was trying to hide my silent bout of giggles, and Zuko snorted.

"What? I'm hungry, and a hungry warrior needs food as soon as possible!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Bursting into laughter, I said, "Sokka, if I didn't feel those vibrations coming from you, I would have thought that was an angry saber-toothed moose-lion!"

He grumbled; his words inaudible. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. Sokka was so…Sokka. There were no other words to describe him. He's funny and sarcastic, and smarter than he makes himself out to be. I just wish I had figured this out sooner. Things might have been different. Realizing what was going through my head, my unseeing eyes widened, and I felt a faint blush paint itself across my cheeks.

I was a little shocked at myself, giving me the feeling of teetering off balance at the edge of a cliff. Being blind, it wouldn't be any dizzying height that would cause the feeling; rather it would be the knowledge of exactly how far I'd fall, where I'd land, and how I'd end up. I shivered a little.

Bringing my thoughts back to Earth, I noticed that Sokka was unusually silent. My pride and ego too large to show real concern, though it was what I felt, I did not ask him what was wrong. Instead, what came out was: "Run out of sarcastic things to say, Snoozles? Or did the firebenders somehow manage to glue your tongue to the roof of your mouth?"

He glowered at me slightly, and though I could not see his face, I felt his heartbeat flare up in anger, and his footsteps grew heavier and quicker. I felt immediately regretful of my spiteful words, and yet the wall I have so carefully built around myself for so long refused to falter for even a moment. I would not, _could not_ show that his pain affected me.

Zuko was behind us, footsteps slow and unsure. I could tell that he wasn't hungry, nor did he want to be out here. I did not remark on his sullen silence, that was ever prevalent, and so it didn't bother me.

I have always hated silences, even when I was little. They make me feel cold and alone, even weak. I depend on my hearing and Earthbending to 'see', and silences are almost as if blinding me further. Of course, I would never tell any of this to a single soul; it could be disastrous.

Suddenly, Sokka stopped in front of me. I could tell we were up, outside the temple, but we weren't above it. He said to me in a sad voice, "Toph, I want you to know…" he trailed off, and then turned to face Zuko.

My curiosity was aroused. What could he want to tell me? I checked his heartbeat. Oddly, it was close to normal, or what was normal for him. Was whatever it was important? Why did he stop when he looked at Zuko? I felt like yelling out, screaming at him to get on with it. I remained silent.

"Never mind…" he muttered, turning my curiosity into anger and frustration almost instantly.

Instead, Sokka asked Zuko "Did…when you were living at the Fire Nation capital, did you hear anything about…the Kyoshi Warriors? They were Azula's prisoners."

I felt like puking. I hated the fact that Sokka believed Azula's lies, but even more that he would never see me as I saw him. I felt tears filling my sightless eyes. I turned around, not wanting to show them I was crying. I silently wiped away the tears that spilled past my eyelids.

Behind me, both Sokka and Zuko were oblivious to my obvious emotional pain. Zuko answered Sokka, his voice earnest. "Yes. I heard that Azula was keeping them locked in the dungeons below the servants' quarters. There are a lot of guards watching them, both from the Dai Li and our own palace guards. I also heard that she doesn't treat them well, but she does keep them alive for some reason."

He looked at Sokka, his voice betraying the curiosity that he tried to keep hidden. "She must expect someone to come for them, and yet she feeds them lies, especially to their leader. She tells her that nobody cares enough to come and rescue them. Azula gets a lot of fun by torturing them this way. The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors unfortunately believes the lies, and I've heard her sobs when visiting my uncle."

I felt Sokka's tears hit the ground. "Suki!" he cried.

I could only bear so much. I turned and fled. I ran back into the temple, still holding on to my tears. Pain and sadness gripped my heart, but I refused to let it show. I reached up and put my hands on my face, feeling angry red blotches on my cheeks, warm under my cold hands. I couldn't control that pain as I could control my tears, so I hid behind a door. As the silent, angry sobs continued to rack my chest, I heard singing behind the door. My breath caught in my throat. I hadn't expected anyone here.

Whoever it was had a beautiful voice, high and clear. From what I heard, I could realize quickly that it was a song filled with emotion, although the actual words were muffled by the huge slab of rock that was the door.

I carefully and silently slid the door an inch to the right with my Earthbending and pressed my ear to the crack.

_...behind stone walls  
Inaccessible  
I can't feel you there_

_Locked yourself away  
Gone behind your veil  
Hiding, shielding  
you've built a wall_

_To keep them out  
but you're only keeping  
yourself in, your friends out.  
Step out, show yourself._

_Shut behind locked doors  
Closed behind stone walls  
Inaccessible  
I can't feel you there_

_You say you're tough,  
Need no help,  
But everyone needs love._

_We're here for you,  
If only you'd let us in.  
You'd see the other side of life.  
Step out, let it out._

_Shut behind locked doors  
Closed behind stone walls  
Inaccessible  
I can't feel you there_

_I can't feel you there  
I can't feel…  
Let me in  
Let you out._

_Step out._

As she finished singing, I sneezed when dust settled on my nose. I didn't want to be heard, so I muffled it as best as I could. I cautiously used my Earthbending to see into the room, and I felt three people inside. _Aang, Katara and Gray,_ I thought, finally realizing where I'd ended up. I felt what I thought was Gray's head turn towards me, and I quickly scrambled up the stairs once again. Nobody followed me, yet I still ran with all my might. Nobody should see me crying.

Soon I was deep in the bowels of the Temple, and I now found myself standing face to face with a statue that towered over me. I 'looked' around, and noticed that there were quite a few statues. Most of them, I could tell, were Airbenders, but others I thought seemed more…like Earthbenders and Waterbenders, even a few Firebenders. I sat down next to the statue that was farthest from the direction I came. Whoever it was, I thought it was an Earthbender, and certainly a female, like all the rest of the statues there.

I slid my fingers along the inscription on the statue, and I thought it read,  
"Oma, first Earthbender (female).  
Built the great city of Omashu, helped to build many of the Air Temples.  
'_The truth lies in love.'"_

The intricate writing flowed like water under my fingertips, long and regal. I smiled a sad smile. "You know it, Oma." I whispered. "I wish I could speak the truth, then."

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, and I leaned on the statue. I breathed deeply, for the first time enjoying the silence. I felt calm, my anger and sorrow leaving me like Wolf-bats from Badgermoles **(Or Spiders from Basilisks, if you will. ;) HP!). **

I was interrupted from my freedom from the aches and pains of this world by a soft grumbling noise. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, so I put my palm on the floor. Nothing was there. Then it hit me. I was hungry, and I couldn't really ignore it anymore. I'd been out for almost an hour. Lest I be found by my stomach's now incessant rumbles, which grew louder every minute, I got up and wandered aimlessly.

I soon came upon a little garden, which was now overgrown, but surprisingly, all the plants seemed healthy, after spending a hundred years without care, water, or much sunlight.

Quite ravenous by now, I plucked fruits from many of the plants and stuffed them into my mouth, barely chewing one before I bit into another. An array juices flowed into my mouth, everything from sweet to tangy to bitter. Soon enough, my hunger and thirst were satisfied, and my mood too, lightened.

I slowly walked back towards the front of the Temple, towards my room. I thought about the words I heard Gray sing about an hour earlier. I guessed that she was right, and she had taught me without even knowing it herself. Maybe I should just let it out sometimes. And take a deep breath.

I felt those hated walls crumble around me. I was free.

* * *

**Right, so what'd ya think?**

**Sorry about Toph's complete OOC ness. My fault entirely. I just felt like she needed to take the time to re-think things. Mull them over.**

**However, I really liked this chapter, and I want to add some more stuff to it, but I don't want to ruin that pwnsome ending. It sounds like the end to a one shot.**

**Tell me if you want me to add on to this, or just put it into the next chapter. The part I want to add is really pretty short, mind you. It kinda sorta has nothing much to do with what I'm planning to happen in the future, but it's still important. **

**R&R, please, as usual. Suggestions are welcome, but obviously, not ALL of them will find their ways into this story. I think I'll even welcome flames. Cuz they always make you see that you can make the story line a little better. **


	11. The Truth

**I'm continuing in Toph's POV. It's fun to write in her perspective, since she's blind, but so stubborn and stuff. Anyway, I didn't get reviews for the previous chapter, so I decided to put in that part I was talking about here. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

------------Toph's POV-----------

I lay in my bed in the Western Air Temple. I don't know what's come over me, just that I've changed since I left my parents back in Gaoling. Certainly my feelings have changed, but I think it's more than that. My very personality has changed; I'm not that stubborn little girl anymore. I've grown up in the time I was away, become more mature, understanding, and I don't think I will ever break down like that again, now that I realized that I can let go of the steam building up inside me every few days. Life would be much easier that way.

As I lay thinking in my room, I felt Sokka come up the stairs and in my direction. I turned around, so that my back was facing the doorway, but I left one foot firmly on the floor. Sokka came and stopped at my doorway. His heartbeat, I could feel was above normal, and he was fidgety.

Twisting his fingers within themselves, he began slowly and hesitantly, "Toph? Are you okay? I want to talk to you." I didn't answer, but with a twist of my foot, I caused a small mound of Earth to rise in front of him, like a stool. I didn't know what to say.

Sitting down, he said, "Toph, where did you go for the past -almost two- hours?" I turned and sat up, wrapping my arms around one leg, the other still on the ground. I kept my face hidden from him, though.

"I was around the temple. What's it to you?" I was hurt, but I knew that I had to be subtle, since he would never be able to handle too many emotions.

He was speaking gently, and still a bit hesitantly. "I was worried. You ran away, and I thought maybe something happened."

I felt a blush come across my features. So, he _did_ care after all. But how much did he care? I took a deep, shaky breath, and said, "I was…I just needed time to think. But Sokka, I'm the World's Greatest Earthbender, and the last people to forget that were locked in a metal box for eternity. I think I can take care of myself." My voice was bold, and strong, not reflecting the butterflies that flew wildly in my stomach.

"I know. I guess that…I'm a little paranoid. Every girl that I ever knew, something bad happened to her. Well, except for Katara, but I'm not worried about her. She has Aang, and I know that he will take care of her better than anyone else. Both Yue and Suki were taken away from me, and call me selfish, but I'm not going to let them take you, too." I could tell he was blushing furiously, as was I.

"I won't lose you." He was standing now, his heart beating much faster than usual. I felt guilty at being able to know that, but my foot never left the ground, for I still needed to 'see'.

I was quiet for a few moments, which seemed an eternity. "I never planned on leaving, Sokka." It was the first time I had called him by name in a long time. Usually I just called him Snoozles, or did not address him at all. It felt strange, and I picked up his surprise within his heartbeat.

"I just am in a very confusing place right now. There is so much going on, and still, I'm just a kid, who has to absorb it all. I feel sorry for Aang, because he has the weight of the world, and more on his shoulders. I wish I could just understand everything going through my head. There's so much, and I have to sort it all out, try to make sense of it all." I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, as if clearing my mind.

Sokka, obviously not used to being a shoulder to cry on, said, "Um, would it help if you talked about it a little? I don't know what to say really, that's Katara's job, but I want to help either way." He got up from his makeshift stool and sat next to me. Slowly, he raised his arm, and put it on my shoulder. "You can talk to me, Toph."

I was suspicious now. What had happened to the Sokka I knew? Who was this mature, understanding person next to me? I reached up and put my hand on his forehead. "Are _you_ okay? What's gotten into you? Before, this morning, you were exceptionally quiet, and now you're acting like Katara. Did you swallow some cactus juice or something?"

He was obviously confused, but then, after a couple of minutes, he burst into laughter, and I knew he was Sokka again, my Sokka, not the one that acted like Katara. His laughter was contagious, so in a few moments, I began laughing too. Soon, I realized our close proximity to each other, and felt my cheeks grow warmer and warmer as Sokka continued to laugh.

To cover my blush I put my hand over Sokka's arm, trying to keep his gaze far from my face. "Calm down, you've been laughing for almost five minutes straight!" I said.

Sokka's laughs soon subsided into silent giggles, and my blush was almost gone, so I started to remove my hand from Sokka's arm, when he caught it. He raised it up to his face, his giggles gone. He turned my hand this way and that, inspecting the lines, and veins that traveled across it. My breath caught in my throat, and my blush came back to my face.

With two fingers, he traced the lines that meandered down my palm, and then he squeezed my hand. "You are an Earthbender, and you're one of the toughest people I know, but you have the softest, most beautiful hands." Without waiting for me to answer, he wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug, then left the room abruptly, leaving me and my thoughts more confused than ever.

As he left, speech came back to me. "You really care about her, don't you?" I asked.

He stopped in the doorway. "Who?" I could tell he was staring straight at me. I looked away.

"Suki." I said it quietly.

"Well, I just feel like it was partly my fault she was captured, you know?" He stopped for a moment, and then said "She's a good friend, and I'm not going to sit here and let her be tortured by Azula, that maniac. But, it's…complicated."

He trailed off, and taking a step forward and out the door, he said "But I don't feel the same way about her as I used to. I don't want to break her heart, though. For all I know, I may have already done that by not being there for her when she needed me." With one look back at me, he walked away.

I sighed, and sat down on the dirt floor. A wave of pleasure and happiness washed over me. It wasn't that I did not like Suki; she'd even saved my life once. But, it did hurt to think that Sokka felt towards her what I felt towards him. Now that I knew he did not like her that way anymore, I feel that I have a chance, finally.

------------------Later that Day------------------

It was getting dark, and Zuko started a fire from the wood Sokka collected before. I sat now, a little away from the others, and I listened to the fire crackle. Gray began her story.

I put both my palms on the ground, feeling for the truth. I could 'see' everyone and everything now. Gray's heartbeat was far stronger than everyone else's. She took a deep breath now, and started to speak.

"I met the old man, Guru Pathik, a few months ago, when I was walking around my backyard in the dark. Where I live, you see, it gets dark really early in the winter. I was outside, just finished watching the sun set once more. There was so much going through my head, things that I've learned aren't that important anymore. Things have changed so much since then."

She stood and paced, a little agitated, as if this was the first time she took to remember. "I was thinking, and I saw someone in the woods behind my house. I called out, 'Who's there?' But no one answered. I walked a little back into the woods, and I was able to see him more clearly. He was old, and had a long white beard. I asked him what he was doing behind my house, and he just chuckled."

She walked away from the fire, everyone's eyes upon her. Well, not mine. I had my head cocked. I wondered what was wrong, why she seemed so upset. The others were quiet, their curiosity not aroused by her behavior.

"He said, 'Ah, you will do well. My name is Mr. Dumbledore. I already know your name.' Then, he started telling me about this universe, and how there were many parallel universes in which things were different, and when one universe ends, another begins. I…didn't believe him, and I told him he was a liar, and to get off my property. God, I was so foolish!" She shook her head, and sat back on the floor abruptly, with a soft, but resounding boom.

"He did come back, though, later. I listened then, but inside, I still did not believe him. But, he taught me about the Fire Nation, the job of the Avatar, a little about how and why Aang couldn't master the Avatar State before. He actually blamed that part on himself. He said it was foolish on his part to spring so much on Aang on such short notice, not giving him time to think, to absorb it all. I was ever skeptical, and I told him that he should come and teach Aang himself, if all this was true. What I didn't understand was that his days were numbered."

I listened to Gray's story, she was telling the truth, but something didn't match up. I interrupted, and asked, "Wait. If you didn't believe any of that, then what made you come here?" Silence fell over everyone, and the sounds of the fire crackling and popping filled the night once again, along with the sounds of the insects that buzzed through the sky.

"He always came back, and I knew he wasn't dangerous. I never told anyone that I knew that I'd met someone from another world. For you see, after a while, I actually _did_ start believing him. Not for the reasons you'd expect though. It wasn't so I could save the world, or even help to do so. No. I was selfish. I only believed him, because I thought that another world that no one else knew about, well that'd be great, wouldn't it? I could run away here when life got too much, and I could just be alone with myself to figure things out." She let out a long sigh, and Momo chirped from his perch on the "roofs" on one of the buildings.

He glided down and landed on Gary's shoulder, from what I 'saw'. Aang then asked, "Well what happened? I know that you obviously believe it now, and by the way you act, you obviously care."

She inclined her head towards him, and said "I'm not sure. After about a month of him teaching me, I just realized one day that I actually did care, and that I wouldn't come here to just run away form my problems. Over the next two months, I always daydreamed about how I'd get here, and what I'd do. I was in a sort of trance, almost. Everything around me just seemed…unreal. This was the only thing on my mind, and I desperately wanted to fulfill the last wishes of Mr. Dumbledore. Guru Pathik. It was important. It still is. But, I can finally rest with the knowledge that I have managed to fulfill his dreams for me. I've gotten here, where I was needed, and I'm teaching Aang what he needs to know. That's what's important now."

I thought a bit. Maybe she wasn't the most unselfish person, but she came through in the end, didn't she? She's been helping everyone. She helped Aang and Katara finally see that they were meant to be together, and she made me see that I didn't have to be alone, and that I should just let it all out sometimes. Maybe she'll even make Zuko happy. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

She was quiet. Suddenly, I felt little drops of water fall onto the ground from where she sat. I tapped my feet to get better vibrations. She was sitting, barely moving at all, with her back turned from us. "What's wrong?" I asked. Why on Earth would she be crying?

She turned her head for a few seconds and glanced at me, from what I could tell. "I can't go home. Ever. I miss my family, my friends, my old life. I feel like a small part of me is…missing. And nobody even knows. I actually am supposed to be at school, and my presence _will_ be missed, at least by my family. I've been gone about a whole week now. People will talk. It's not that I don't want to help here. But, I would rest easier if there was some way to know…to get back…even just maybe to know what's going on there. It's a lot different than life here." She turned away again, and more teardrops reached the dry ground.

I felt Katara get up and walk over to her, but at the last moment, stopped, as if unsure. I got up, and put a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Come with me. I have an idea." She sniffed, and followed me back into the temple.

I lead her to the place where I'd found my true self, and understood so much about me that I didn't know. She walked quietly, silently. I could tell there was grief in her, and nothing would be able to fix that. But, one can always try and help.

When we got to the Hall of Statues, I stopped in front of the center statue. That was Avatar Yangchen, the previous Airbender Avatar, who also happened to be female, according to the inscription. "I came here earlier today, in the morning. It's a great place to think, and a great place to talk, too. I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know how to get you back to your world, but I do know a way that you can maybe see what's going on. Possibly."

It still felt weird to me, being nice and caring. But, if Katara didn't do it, who would? Gray just simply turned her head and said, "Thanks. It means a lot." Her tone was somber and sullen, but she wasn't lying or being sarcastic. Just filled with sadness and emotion.

Her life back home must have been a good one, nothing like mine. Her parents must have actually cared about what _she_ thought and felt. But I don't want to assume that. After all, I know that she's a strong willed person, who will stop at nothing. She's just hit a bump in the road's all.

"This is the Hall of Statues. They are all female, since this is the Air Temple where the female Airbenders lived. What does it say on the Avatar Yangchen Statue?" I didn't really know how to start.

"Avatar Yangchen. Saved the Water Tribes.  
Built the first Air Temple.  
_'There is no such thing as being lost. Someone will always know the way out. You will find your way if you try hard enough.'_"

Wow. That was oddly fitting. I hadn't taken the time to read any of the other statues' inscriptions, but I thought that whatever this one said, it would be important. And it was.

"See? Gray, all you need to do is stay true to what you're doing, and I promise you, that you _will_ find a way back. 'Never give up hope, even when there is almost no way you'll win. Grab the last possible chance you have, and you will somehow come out better than you were before.' I learned that from my idol, Bumi Buke, the first blind Earthbender."

She nodded, and said, "I'm not giving up. Just letting go before I get too far, so I don't fall." I thought a moment. There had got to be _some_ way I could cheer her up. Then, she'd be able to think, and we could find a way to get her back when she needed to.

She was looking back at the statue, and then, she touched the arrow that was engraved on the statue's forehead. She gasped, and fell to the floor, slowly, as if something was keeping her from hurting herself in the fall.

"Gray? Are you okay?" No answer. I checked her wrist for a pulse. She was alive, and well, as far as I could tell. But, why did she faint? Suddenly it hit me. She was in the Avatar State again. I sat beside her motionless form, not wanting another scene like this morning. I didn't go for help.

----------- Gray's story------------

Gray awoke to find herself yet again in a strange place. A moment ago, she had been in the dark Hall of Statues, and now she was on an open field.

The wind flowed through the long grass, almost like a comb brushing through hair. Wildflowers littered the ocean of green every few inches, each a different color and shape. The sun shone brilliantly, illuminating the silver bracelet she wore on her left hand. It had been her birthday gift that year.

She turned in a full circle, examining her surroundings, but stopped abruptly when she noticed the person who was standing behind her and a little to the right.

It was a beautiful woman, dressed in saffron robes, and slippers of a deep orange. She had long, flowing brown hair, which was accented with soft bands of a darker shade. An arrow graced her forehead, blue like Aang's. Below, her eyes were of a deep grey, mirroring those of a future Avatar.

"I am Avatar Yangchen. I know that you are having a little trouble, child. You see, there is a way for you to get home."

Gray's eyes glowed with the renewal of hope. "Really? How?" her voice trembled from the relief.

The woman smiled. "That you will find out in due time, but I can tell you how to see what's going on in your world. Actually, I can show you."

Gray accepted it. What more could she do? At least she'd get this much. "Thank you. I would be honored if you would show me." **(Aang taught her a little airbending, along with how to talk to the Spirits.)**

The past Avatar waved her hand, as if showing off the field that lay all around them. "This is the field of sighs. It is the one place where you can hear the wind whistling through the leaves, through the grass. It's actually right above the place where your body is right now."

Gray nodded. She had been, in fact hearing a strange noise throughout the time she'd spent there, but it was not really on her mind. It was a beautiful sound, almost ethereal, like the shadow of a dream.

"It's beautiful." She was still upset.

Avatar Yangchen cast an understanding look at Gray. "Follow me. I have much to show you. Pay attention to the way, for you will find a need to re-trace it soon." She turned, and walked towards the sun. Eastward.

Gray heeded her words well, and noted the direction they were traveling. She took the time to observe her surroundings. Soon, they came upon a well, where Avatar Yangchen stopped.

"This well used to supply water this entire settlement. This field, the people who lived in the Temple, their Air Bison, the Flying Lemurs, everything. It was a source of great power, for it had an endless supply of water that, when it got low, magically refilled once more. I do not know what has come of it now, although I dearly hope and wish that it still works. Maybe someone could restore the Temple."

Gray nodded. "What kept the well full? Was it you?" She understood that she must be near the Western Air Temple, for that was where Avatar Yangchen lived. She also knew that there must have been a reason to why things happened the way they did.

"No. Most people believed that the Spirits kept the well full, because they wanted us to continue to live. Unfortunately, that did not really happen. We were most cruelly wiped out in a devastating attack by the Fire Nation at the beginning of the war. They used the comet to their advantage, and to the downfall of the Air Nomad civilization. No one survived except for one boy of twelve years. That was a hundred and one years ago."

"That was after your time, wasn't it? And that boy was Aang?" Gray's mood was now lifting, and she was genuinely curious about the fate of the Airbenders.

The Avatar smiled. "Yes." Lady Yangchen was glad that this girl's mood had lifted, however slightly, because there was much to learn.

Gray looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Lady Avatar ma'am? I was wondering if you knew…what will happen to me when I die? Will my soul be transported here since I'm the Avatar of my world? Or will it…" She trailed off, having no idea what could happen.

Avatar Yangchen looked a little irked that Gray's thoughts had turned so morbid. She calmed down, however, and her voice betrayed no emotion. "What…do _you_ think? Where will your soul go?"

Gray shook her head, at a loss. Finally, she said, "I guess it _would_ come to the Spirit World, but no one else's --from my world-- would, right?"

Lady Yangchen nodded. "Yes, I think so. But, I cannot be sure, in view of the fact that nobody has ever come here from another world, certainly not another Avatar. Maybe your world has its own Spirit World, to which all the lost souls go."

Gray nodded once more in understanding. Avatar Yangchen cast another glance at the girl before moving on. Behind the well, in its shadow, was a little engraving on the ground. "Pay close attention, for you must be able to open this correctly."

Gray moved closer so she could see. The Avatar placed her fingers in little grooves on the sides of the circular engraving, and twisted. When she finished turning it, Gray saw that it looked like a girl dancing, or jumping. She held a long ribbon (made of air/water/fire/earth?) that turned, twisted, and curled around her body.

Lady Yangchen pulled from inside her robes a necklace, which was of a simple red ribbon, and a colored rock **(Bornite, the mineral, if you need to know)**. She pulled it from her neck, and pressed it to a small dent that was below the girl's feet. The engraving rose up about an inch, and the Avatar proceeded to pull it up and out of the ground. There was a rumbling noise, and dust rose up in a large circle around Gray and Avatar Yangchen.

The ground started to shake and vibrate. Gray held on with an alarmed look on her face, but dared not to step out of the circle. Avatar Yangchen yet had a serene look about her, as if she'd done this a myriad of times. Suddenly, they began to sink, and Gray fell to the ground with a squeak of terror.

When she recovered from her temporary shock, Gray looked around and found herself in a big room, which was filled with maps, statues, posters, propaganda, and countless strange items she couldn't name. "Wow." She breathed.

Avatar Yangchen dusted off her robes, and gestured towards the door on the other side of the room. "There is not much of importance in this room right now. Well, if you do feel the need to get up there from anywhere else in the Temple, just lift up this tapestry, and pull the handle towards yourself. This stone will descend for you to climb on." She pointed to a long tapestry on the wall which had the same picture as the engraving above their heads.

Gray lifted the tapestry to find the handle. It was easily identifiable. "Okay. I've got it so far. It's all simple enough, albeit somewhat unexpected, like the floor rising and falling." She let it fall, resulting in a cloud of dust.

As they left the room, Lady Yangchen turned and surveyed the whole thing. She missed this place, her childhood home.

The rest was not complicated. Gray followed Avatar Yangchen through the temple, as the significance of certain rooms were explained to her. Finally, they ended up back in the room where Gray's body lay, along with Toph, who sat and played with her meteorite bracelet.

Lady Yangchen turned to Gray. "On the sixth moon of the year, go up to the well, and, with this, gather some water, which you must freeze onto a small slab of wind-blown Earth. To see what is happening in your world, you must light a small fire under the stone, which will cause the ice to start melting. You have to keep it frozen, though, with your Wind form (Airbending). Speak then the name of the person you wish to see." She handed her a small, silver cup, which had a design of autumn leaves in gold filigree etched on the surface.

"Take this as well." She pulled out the necklace once more, and handed it to Gray, with the look of someone being forced to abandon their best friend. "Keep it well."

Gray nodded, and gave the past Avatar a hug. Then, she bowed low. "Thank you, Avatar Yangchen."

The older woman smiled and said, "Please, call me Kayya." With that, she vanished.

Gray stared at the place where Avatar Yang--Kayya had been standing for a moment, then stepped back into her own body once more.

-----------Toph-----------

I was playing with my Space Earth bracelet, when I felt someone stirring beside me. Gray was finally regaining consciousness.

When she opened her eyes, I asked her, "Who'd you meet this time?"

I assumed that I must have gotten a surprised look, since she paused before saying, "How did you know I was in the Spirit World?"

I shrugged. "Earthbender's intuition?" She giggled. Good. Someting good must have come of her visit.

She said, "Well, to answer your quesrions, I met Avatar Yangchen. She taught me a way to see into my world. But I can only do it at a certain time, at a certain point in the year. What moon is it?"

I was a little bit thrown off, because she seemed so happy, unlike what she'd been only a few minutes ago. "Um...I think that it's about the end of the fifth. Actually, yeah. It's the beginning of the last week of the fifth moon."

"That's great! I have to go to The Field of Sighs next week, and I have a lot to learn before I can go. A little Earthbending, a little Firebending, a little Waterbending, and a little Airbending. This is going to work. I know it. I'll get to see my family again!" She leaned over from where she sat and gave me a hug, while I, unaccustomed to such things, simply patted her back.

"I'm really happy for you." I meant it, too.

* * *

**Whatdya think? **

**The last part, believe me, did not want to get written. But, I kinda sat and muddled through it, and though I'm not happy with it, it's okay for now.**

**R&R!!!**

**-iamtheblindbandit-**


	12. Training, Part I

**So sorry for the immensely long wait. This chapter I really debated with myself about…I had no idea what should happen. (I have a general storyline, but I am really making it up as I go). But, this is what I ended up with!**

* * *

When Toph and Gray returned, night had set fully and completely, blanketing the little camp in a layer of darkness and quiet. The fire that had been burning brightly a little while before had been reduced to mere embers. 

The others had since retreated to their rooms, tired after a long day. Toph 'looked' around, and wondered whether there was any leftover food from dinner. She was hungry again.

She was startled to feel the vibrations of another person, lying under the shadow of an immense pillar. As she approached the figure, she heard his obnoxious snores. "Sokka." She concluded.

At the sound of her voice, Sokka awoke suddenly, and looked around at her blearily. "Oh, hey Toph. I guess I must have dozed off. I was waiting for you two to come back." He directed his gaze at Gray.

Gray, knowing that they wanted to be alone, drew back into the shadows, and entered one of the apartments **(I guess they must be living quarters, storage places, or specialized buildings like healing huts. This one here happens to be a housing unit.)**

Drained after a long day, she made her way to her room, where she flopped down unceremoniously on the thin mattress and wooden board that served as her bed. As soon as her head touched her pillow, Gray was asleep.

Her slumber was far from peaceful, however. It was riddled with dreams, nightmares of what was happening on her world. Had her parents sent a search party for her? What conclusion would they come to when they could not even find her body? Had James realized where she was yet? Was he looking for some way back into this world?

As Gray tossed and turned, both Sokka and Toph lay their heads down with light smiles and matching blushes.

The next morning, Gray awoke early, before dawn. She was glad to be rid of the world of dreams, for awake, she would face no nightmares. She trudged to the back of the abode, where there was a room with a large fountain meant for washing up. When Gray splashed the clear water onto her face, she was shocked awake by the iciness of it.

She happened to glance back into the water for a moment, but she did not recognize the face that stared back at her. She bent down, and knelt on the floor, so her chin was level with the edge of the fountain.

The startled looking girl who was reflected in the pool looked strong, as if nothing would ever break her foundation. She looked agile and nimble, as if she could dodge any attack that came her way. She looked calm, as if she knew that whatever came her way, she could take it, and give it back. She looked proud, as if she knew all this, and knew that she was good at what she did, whatever it was, and others knew it too. But most of all, she looked balanced.

She was not calm enough to look overconfident, not proud enough to be haughty, not strong enough to be alone, not agile enough to need to run away and dodge everything. She looked the part of Avatar, just like Aang did, and she looked like she was ready to become and be whatever the world wanted her to be.

Surprised but reassured by what she saw, Gray headed back to the cavern-like room where she had been teaching Aang the day before. She practiced the basic, simple forms that Aang had taught her, perfecting them until she did them as well as he did.

Having watched Aang's training sessions with Katara, Zuko, and Toph, Gray had seen some moves from each bending style, and she tried these out, albeit hesitantly. She managed to light a fire by herself quite easily, and she even was able to make it bigger, enough to light the entire room. When she tried to move the small rocks around her, she had some difficulty, but accomplished it after a few tries. She then tried Waterbending, just streaming the water, but it took her a long time to manage it.

She noticed, however, that Earthbending and Firebending came much easier to her than Airbending or Waterbending. She did not understand it, but did not think much of it.

Soon, she was tired again, and decided to take a break. She walked over to the small fountain that was in the corner, and took a long drink. Her gaze drifted over to where she left the Airbending outfit after using it yesterday, and she desperately wanted to wear it again.

She slipped out of the clothes she was wearing, which were soaked with perspiration, and quickly into the saffron robes. They were warm, for some reason, and in great condition, after the 100 years they spent gathering dust in a small closet.

They fit well, and were much better for such training. Gray felt better, and her breath had gone back to normal. She got up, and resumed her Bending practice.

After another fifteen minutes or so, she heard someone making their way down the stairs. She ignored them, and continued her Bending. The door opened quietly, and she saw Katara.

"Hello. Good morning." She acknowledged her presence, but kept her practice un-interrupted. She tried out more Firebending, the air being pummeled by punches and kicks, punctuated by short spurts of flame.

Katara watched in fascination as Gray Firebended with so much ease, trying out new moves and forms. "Hey, that one looks a lot like Waterbending!" She exclaimed after a very graceful move.

"Really? Can you show me what it looks like in Waterbending?"

"Sure!" Katara pulled a stream of water from the fountain, and proceeded to stream it from hand to hand, above her head, and around her body. Suddenly, the water, which looked very gentle and harmless, whipped out from behind her head and snapped at an invisible attacker in front of her. It then split in a thousand different places, and the air was filled with countless water droplets, which, suddenly, came together in a large ball between Katara's hands, and then into a water whip. Finished, Katara, bended the water back into the fountain, and took a bow in jest.

"Wow. Was I doing that with Firebending?" Gray was astonished. She did not know she could bend anything a week earlier, and now she was bending Fire like a master. It just didn't make any sense. Katara simply nodded.

"Did you learn that from Zuko?" she said it incredulously. Katara could not, and would not believe that Zuko was capable of such grace.

Seeing the look on Katara's face, Gray laughed. "No. I have actually had no training in anything other than Airbending as of yet. I had just watched everyone's Bending yesterday, and I decided to try out some moves. That's all. And, I was making up a few moves, like that one."

"Oh." She laughed. "I thought that…I don't know. But that's amazing, if you had no training at all and were able to do that. I myself have never actually made up my own moves…well, at least not complicated ones. That's really creditable." Katara picked at the hem of her dress, which was starting to fray slightly because of too much use.

"Thanks!" Gray glowed with pride at her accomplishment, though she still did not understand it. "The thing is, I've never bended anything in my life, that is, until last week. I don't know why I can bend now, so easily."

Katara looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Maybe it's because all that bending energy was stored inside you for so long, and now it's just letting itself all out at the same time, like steam from a tea kettle. I'm not sure, though, but that's my guess."

Gray nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." There was a short awkward silence between them. Gray tried filling it by trying the move with Waterbending. She pulled the water from the fountain, and tried to make it flow willingly around her as it had for Katara.

"No, you have to push and pull the water around you, like this." She demonstrated the first part of the complex motion. "You have to be able to feel all the water droplets in the whip, so you can get each one to move together, which will make the whole thing move as one single stream."

Gray nodded, and closed her eyes. She imagined her eyesight was good enough to be able to see every droplet in the whip. She twitched her hand a little to the left, and the top half of the stream broke off, and became a ball in her left hand. She then merged them back together, and tried moving the entire water whip move about her shoulders. "I-I think I've gotten the hang of it." She opened her eyes.

"Okay. Let's see if you can do the first half." Katara demonstrated it once more, and Gray's keen eyes watched the movements closely. She then tried once more, and was able to move the water around her body like Katara had done. She pulled the water in front of her, like a real whip, and it snapped at her unseen opponent.

"How do you make it explode like that?" she tried to separate the water, but only succeeded in forming four little blobs of water that hovered between her hands.

Katara re-did that portion of the move, and tried to find words to explain how to do it. "Uh, let's see. Um…ok. What you have to do is sense each droplet of water in the whip again, and then, in your mind, make them all come together, in a small, tight, sphere. As small as it could possibly be, still holding all the drops. Then, you have to take control of the compressed water, and force them all apart, from their completely compacted positions, and they will explode, like a spring that's wound up, held together, and then let go." She shrugged, as if to say, 'Sorry, I don't know how to explain it any better.'

Gray fixed her eyes on the water in her hands, and focused deep into it's core, going into an almost trance-like state **(Like what happens if you stare into a fire)**. She forced it to become such a small ball that it would have fit in her palm easily. She concentrated so hard that the little orb started to quiver, and then, she pushed all the droplets away from one another, and it exploded the same way that it had when Katara had showed her.

She quickly "grabbed" all of the fine drops and pulled them into a long ribbon as Katara had. She then swiftly struck out her hand, and the whip snapped again at the air before falling into a puddle at her feet.

"Great! It didn't even take you that long! I think it took me longer to master it!" Katara clapped her hands.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." **(Hehe. Elvis imitation!)** Gray bowed low, laughing.

"You really have lots of talent."

Gray bowed again, but not so low this time, and said, "Aye, but I do have a great teacher!"

Both girls giggled. "Thank you." Katara said. "It was your work, not mine, and it's naught but true." Gray declared in reply.

After a few minutes, Gray sighed, and started Earthbending. It was still a bit tough, but she managed to move the Earth around her and even make pillars of stone rise out of the ground. She had never seen Toph Earthbend yet, so she did not know of any other forms. What she did came from Aang's practicing she had watched earlier that week.

Soon, she gave it up, as she ran out of ideas. She started to Firebend again, as it came easiest to her, and she could create more moves easily. Katara watched her, and tried to mimic some of her movements with Waterbending.

"I don't know why, but you're amazing at Firebending. Maybe _you_ should be the one that teaches Aang!" Katara said it somewhat sarcastically, but inside, she meant every word. Gray understood, and paused her Firebending.

"I know why you don't exactly trust Zuko, but I can see that there is something more under that. You have a deeper reason for despising him." She said it as a question.

Katara sighed. "Do you know what happened in the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se?"

Gray nodded. "Mm-hmm. You were captured by Azula and thrown down there, and Zuko was thrown in after you. Afterwards, Aang found you both, with the help of Zuko's Uncle Iroh. The four of you then went to an old town square, which apparently looked a lot like this room, where Azula and the Dai Li found you. Then, there was a huge battle, and Aang, in a moment of desperation, tried to give you up and enter the Avatar State. That in itself was a fatal mistake. Azula took advantage of his weakness, and shot him down. After that, you escaped the city with the help of Iroh."

"That's most of it. But between the time when Zuko was thrown into the chamber with me and when Aang found us, a lot happened." She looked down at her hands.

Gray asked her, gently, "What exactly happened?"

Katara looked distressed. "I told him that I didn't trust him, and that he was just using me, so when Aang would come for me, he could ambush him and have the Avatar in his little Fire Nation clutches." She took a deep, ragged breath.

"He said that that's not true, and that the Fire Nation had hurt him. He told me that he lost his mother because of the Fire Nation. I felt…sympathy towards him, so I told him that I'd lost mine, too. He said he was sorry." She looked up at Gray.

"He talked to me about his scar, and he had thought it marked him as the banished Prince, but he realized that his scar was what led him to learn so much, and be who _he_ wanted to be. I felt bad, and I remembered my Spirit Oasis Water. I was just about to rid him of his scar when Aang came. After that, he betrayed me, betrayed _us_, and he was partly responsible for Aang's…" She was yet unable to say it.

"Death." Gray finished for her, the word resounding in the room like the pounding of a gavel. Katara burst into tears.

"That was horrible! I spent weeks trying to convince myself that Aang would be okay, and I spent weeks trying to heal him, bring him back to life. After a point, the people around me had started losing all hope for his life. I stayed with him at all times; I barely ate or slept. I was so scared! And, I just _know_ that if Zuko had helped us, Aang would have never been hurt. He could have stopped that _witch_, but no, he _helped_ her!" Chest heaving, sobs racked Katara's slender frame.

She leaned against Gray, who put an arm around her. "Shh. It's okay. He's fine now, and Zuko has learned that he was wrong. I'm not saying that what he did was right. Far from it, but you should accept the past as the past, and move on. I know it's hard to do, but it will help you _and_ Aang in the end. Both of you are letting this loss cloud your judgment, and haunt your every waking moment, but Aang's just doing a better job of hiding it. It's in his nature to be forgiving, and he's half way to letting go of the past. I suggest that you do, too."

Gray felt guilty that she could offer no more words of comfort, but if Katara did not forgive Zuko soon, there was every chance that their next invasion plans would fail as well. He would be a major player in the horrible war game. It would most likely be his job to deal with Azula, when the time came, and Aang would finish Ozai. If Katara did not forgive him by then, she wouldn't be able to trust him to get rid of Azula, and it might cause many problems in the future.

"Bu-but I can't! I trusted him before! He went ahead and sided with Azula! How do I know that he won't do it again? I just can't bring myself to do it. That's the reason that I make sure I'm here to watch all of Aang's Firebending lessons with him. What if he hurts Aang? How would I live with that? He only cares about himself. I don't know why exactly he came to us, but it's probably so he can get closer to Aang so he can kill him." Her voice cracked, and she continued to cling on Gray's shoulders.

"Shh. No. Don't say that. It might cause your own downfall in the end. Please. You have to trust yourself first, before you trust anyone else. You have to trust Aang, that he would not easily give his trust to those who do not deserve it. You have to trust your friends before you can get around to trusting those who were once your enemies. Trust Toph, and her lie detecting abilities. Trust me. I'm sure that I'm right. I promise, Katara. He will never hurt you again. In any way. Nor will he hurt any one else in this group. You can count on it." Her tone was slightly commanding.

For some reason, Katara felt much better, just having someone tell her what to do, rather than her usual mothering of the entire group. She'd liked that in the week she and Sokka had spent with their father, when she was healing Aang. She hugged the younger girl. "Thank you. I'll try making my heart trust everybody, and myself. Not that I don't already, but just in this case, I _don't_ want Toph's skills to work. I don't _want_ to trust Zuko at all. But I'm willing to try, if it means that it will make things better."

"Good. Now let's go find Aang and Zuko, and make them train some. Aang does need to learn Firebending if he's going to stop that comet. He'll need both Earthbending and Firebending. He should also play around with Toph's bracelet, if she lets him. Practice with space rock. C'mon."

She was relieved that Katara had agreed, and changed the topic as fast as she could, so she couldn't possibly change her mind.

With a shadow passing across her beautiful features, Katara said, "Fine. We'll go get Aang and…Zuko." Her face darkened considerably at the last word. She almost spat out the name.

Gray decided to say nothing, and let events unfold as they may. She turned on her heel, and started towards the cool morning air outside.

The very air seemed painted various hues of orange and red. Pink kissed the edges of the horizon around the newly risen sun. Gray started walking towards Zuko's quarters. "Go wake Aang. This time of the day is supposed to be the best for Firebending, according to Guru Pathik. I'll get him." She jerked her head towards the door to her left. Katara nodded, and shook her face free of any of the emotions that had run freely through it moments before. She wouldn't worry Aang first thing in the morning.

Gray cautiously approached Zuko's room. How was she going to wake him? Oh, this would be sufficiently awkward for sure. **(How**_**is**_** a thirteen-year-old girl supposed to wake a seventeen-year-old boy she doesn't know particularly well?)**

Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard footsteps scuffling behind the corner. She quietly leaned over the edge, inconspicuously enough that she didn't catch the eye of whoever it was on the other side.

He was dressed from head to foot in black garments, and his back was to her. He had long hair, which hung shaggily surrounding his face. In his hands, he held two twin broadswords, shining in the early sun. As she watched, the swords raised above his head, crossed at the middle.

With the sharp ring of metal sliding against metal, the swords slammed downward abruptly, and then up again, now level with the shoulders of the one wielding them. One sword stabbed forward, as the other circled the man's head, only to stab forward when the other fell. With a small jump forward, both swords sliced the air in graceful arcs that carved the air like a piece of wood. Now engaged in a mock battle, the swords flashed quickly, twisting and dodging around a worthy, yet invisible opponent. They were now nearly invisible themselves.

Soft shoes marked up the dusty ground, leaving countless footprints that blended in a mess of dust and little beads of sweat from his brow. Like the swords, the feet seemed to move in a graceful dance, always sure of the other, weaving in and out of one another. They sprung backwards, then flipped up into the air at the same time, and spun three revolutions. The swords slashed at the same exact point in the air three times.

The man landed firmly on the soles of his feet, straightened up, and wiped his forehead rid of sweat. He looked back down at those beautifully crafted dual blades, which were sharp to a point where they were nigh invisible. They were graceful, and lethal. Suddenly, his feet left the ground once more. They flipped over his head, and landed not an inch from where they were. The swords, when he was upside down, had pushed out in front of him, and flown into the clay of the wall in front.

He retrieved them from the wall, and pushed them together, so they looked as if they were one, and twirled the single, heavy blade in an almost flourish. Turning around, he slid the sword into a sheath that hung at his waist.

Gray ducked back, just as the man was turning around, and started to knock on Zuko's door.

"I'm over here. I rise with the sun." She turned mid-knock to see Zuko, with those same swords in a sheath at his side. When he said those words, he winced. The last time he had said that was when he'd kidnapped the Avatar from the North Pole.

"Oh. Well, that's good. I think you and Aang should have some Firebending training now. I've heard that this is the best time. If it's okay, can I stay, too? I won't be in the way." She wasn't sure exactly how to talk to him, since they were both new to the group.

"Okay." He stalked off to the training room, leaving behind a confused Gray.

Yeah. That _was_ sufficiently awkward. She followed him, treading the same ground she'd come across a few minutes before.

They reached the cavernous room before Aang and Katara. "Do you know any Firebending at all?" Zuko asked her.

She grinned wolfishly. "I suppose. I presume you want to see what I know?" Without waiting for an answer, she started with some basic moves, and then shifted into those she had made up herself. She finished with the complicated Waterbending style move, and then a flourish.

"Who was you master?" Zuko asked. She was good.

"Me. I've only tried Firebending this week. Never before. I got the basics from watching you and Aang, and then made up a few myself." She looked straight at him, confident, but not boasting.

"I don't believe you. How can a first time Firebender do something like that?" He stared her down, trying to intimidate her into telling the truth.

"It's the truth. I guess that I have bottled up bending energy, which is letting itself out all at once." She shrugged, and stared back at him.

At this time, Aang and Katara walked in. "I'm ready for training, Sifu Zuko."

"I'll just watch from here." Katara had obviously not gotten over her distrust of Zuko.

"Fine." Zuko was ever sullen, but now, he had a perplexed look about him. He moved to the center of the room and beckoned Aang and Gray over.

"Right. So um…do you remember the Dance of the Dragon?" He asked Aang, completely ignoring Gray.

"Uh-huh. I remember it. Should we show that to Gray?"

"I'd love to learn it!"

"I guess so."

Aang and Zuko proceeded to move in a circle, a different pose at each step. Gray stood behind them, and mimicked the steps. "I think I've got it." She said, after they did it twice.

Alone, she redid the steps perfectly, in order. "Is that right?"

The two boys merely stared at her incredulously. Katara giggled from the corner, and said, "Yeah. You did it perfectly. They just can't understand how you got it so quickly."

"Oh. Well, in that case, maybe we should teach _them_ a little move. The one we were practicing this morning?" Gray asked Katara.

She smiled, with a small, unusual mischievous glint in her eye. "Yes, of course. Then, we'll see who does it better."

Understanding her idea, Gray rolled her eyes, and said, "All right…If you must have it that way…"

Together, both girls did the graceful and complicated move in perfect unison, mirror images of each other. Gray did it with Firebending, and Katara with Waterbending. Fire and water twirled around the tanned, slender frames of both, looking like a dancer's ribbons, then turned into an almost lethal whip **(Of course, Katara made it a point to nearly hit Zuko with hers)**.

Aang and Zuko jumped backwards when the flames and water exploded and hung in the air. The little embers and misty water drops pulled into ribbons once again and then swiftly twirled around each other in an ethereal snake of fiery orange and cool blue. It spun in a circle, and then split in two. With an elegant motion, each vanished from whence they came.

**(Okay. From here, we're fast-forwarding a little. Nothing much happens that week, but Gray shows herself as a Firebending prodigy, much like Azula. Neither Aang nor Zuko are able to master that special move, so Katara doesn't get any satisfaction in saying that Aang is sooo much more coordinated, and graceful, and talented, and blah blah blah. All right. So, we come back to our story just before moonrise the next week. The day Gray gets to see her family. Sorry for that minor intermission there. I got lazy.)**

-----------Gray's POV, night of her window to her world-----------

I am so nervous. This past week has been tiring, and yet exhilarating. I've learned so much in the span of so little time. I hope everything is okay back at home. I hope that I'll be able to do this ritual right, and be able to see them. I miss my family now, but I feel guilty. I didn't really think of them too much last week.

It's a couple of hours before Moonrise, so I'm going to practice and go over what I have to do. If I mess up, this will never work.

I walked out of my little room, and down the steps that lead outside. I went through the list of things I need to do in my head. _Okay. Get water from the well with the small silver and gold cup. That's in my pack. Freeze the water onto Wind-blown Earth. That's Waterbending, Airbending, _and_ Earthbending. It's going to be hard to concentrate on all that, but I know I can do it. Firebending, for a little fire under the whole thing. Easy enough. Airbending, to keep the water frozen. Well, it's simple, but it needs so much concentration…_

I sighed, and stood next to the central fountain. I leaned on one of the huge pillars that supported the establishment. I pulled the pack from my back and put it on the ground lightly. I withdrew the silver cup, along with one of clay. I replaced the silver cup again, and dipped the clay one into the water. Smooth ripples flowed out everywhere.

I set the cup, full to the brim, on the edge of the fountain. I then picked up a flat stone from the many that littered the dirt floor. It was about the size of both my hands next to each other. It was thin, and layered, probably shale or slate or something. Using Earthbending, I held it up in the air. I moved my hand to Airbend at it, but it clattered down to the floor. I grunted in frustration. I tried again, with the same results. I would need someone to keep the stone in the air while I Airbended at it.

I set off to find Toph. She would have to be somewhere around; dinner would be in about a half hour. "Toph?" I called. Chances were, she'd have heard me.

"Yeah, Musouka? What's the problem?" Toph was laying on the edge of one of the balconies, picking stuff out of her toes.

"Musouka?" What did _that_ mean?

"Yep. It means dreamer. You've visited the Spirit World twice in two days. Separately. Even Aang has never done _that_. Anyway, what's the problem?"

Dreamer, huh? I kinda liked that. Toph seemed to be getting somewhat impatient, so I said, "I need your help. Can you keep this rock in the air while I try to fix it up for tonight?"

She jumped down from where she was, about 15 feet above ground. She landed with a loud thud, and said, "Yeah, sure." She grabbed the piece from my hands, and threw it into the air, keeping it aloft with Earthbending.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to Airbend at it with a lot of force, but just keep it in the air, kay?"

The girl nodded. I took a deep breath, and made a huge circular motion around my head with my hands. I then brought them together with a steep downward pull. The air that resulted was so forceful, that it threw me off balance. I toppled for a second, but kept my concentration focused solely on my hands, and the draft of air that was hitting the rock straight in the center.

I looked up at Toph, who was standing off to the side, her hair looking as if it had been glued back, defying gravity. But she had moved out of the path of the air, so it was starting to creep its way back towards its normal position.

I directed my gaze back at the rock, which was slowly losing its flat, smoothness, as if being rubbed by sandpaper. I slowly let up on the constant stream of air, and moved towards the stone.

It looked just like the pictures in my textbook from last year with wind-eroded rocks. Although, I do remember that shale and slate did not erode easily.

"Okay. You can let go now."

It dropped instantly into my awaiting palms. "I suppose I can use this tonight, too?"

Toph shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't there when she told you." She looked thoughtful for a second, and then asked in a quiet voice, "Can I trust you to hear something and never speak it again?"

I answered her quickly, before she even finished talking. "Yes. I hold many secrets within me. They have never seen the light of day since they were passed to me. What is it you want to tell me?"

She blushed. "It-it's about Sokka." She turned her full attention to the stuff in her toes, using little mini Earth pillars to knock out the dirt from between her toes.

I smiled, and put my hand on her small shoulder. In my other, I held the flat, rough stone. "Do you want to talk in my room? It's more private. I know what this is about."

She directed her gaze vaguely towards my face. Her eyes stared intensely at my nose. "How do you know?"

"Avatar's intuition?" I giggled, and she let out a beautiful, bell-like laugh that did not fit her tough personality.

"All right. I used that on you, you use it on me. Fine. Yeah. Let's go to your room." Shaking my hand off her shoulder, she punched my shoulder, and started walking to the right, where my room was.

Rubbing the spot, I followed her, biting back a curse that resulted in the sharp, sudden pain that had bloomed on my shoulder, even if it was but for a few seconds.

When we entered the quiet stillness in my room, Toph sat on the stool in the corner, and I sat on the bed, facing her. "Okay. So what exactly about Sokka do you want to talk about?" As I waited for her to answer, I leaned over and put my hand under my bed, where my pack was. I felt empty air.

"I don't know. It's just that sometimes-"

I cut her off with a yelp. I had left my pack and the two cups back at the fountain! Cursing my absentmindedness, I jumped up, and said, "I'll be right back. I left something at the fountain."

I ran. I saw Toph get up out of the corner of my eye, confused. "No, no. Stay here. I'll be back in one minute!"

I raced towards the sound of falling water. What if the golden cup had fallen off the ledge? The rim of the fountain was only about three or four feet away from the edge, and I had been blowing the air in that direction.

I was getting frantic. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I skidded to a stop in front of the pillar that held it all up.

Neither of the cups was there. My breath caught. I looked towards the edge, fearing the worst. The heavy wooden cup lay on its side in mud that was the result of its contents spilled out about half a foot from the edge of the cliff face.

I rushed over and picked it up. But _where was the silver and gold chalice?_ I was about to scream. I slowly made my way to the very edge and lay down flat on my stomach. I poked my head over, and looked down into the dizzying depths. It seemed to be a bottomless pit that had an almost gravitational pull.

I have never been scared of heights, but I always had sense enough not to go so close that I would fall. I looked down.

I was instantly hit by a spell of vertigo, when I saw the mist-filled hole. The ground seemed to lurch underneath me, trying to tip me over. I shut my eyes, and the lurching and dizziness stopped immediately.

Slowly, I opened my eyes again. I looked down once more, but kept my gaze towards the cliff wall. Maybe it had caught on a branch or something?

I edged forwards ever so slightly. A few loose pebbles tumbled down into the nothingness. I watched the descent of a couple, and it was halfway into the mist when my eyes caught a glimmer of shiny gold closer to the top.

The wind ruffled my hair, and the clouds raced above me, letting in only patches of sunlight. My eyes moved up the cliff face like a rock climber, searching for the glint of metal once more. There it was again!

There was a small ledge about four feet below and to the left of me. The cup lay upside down, close to the edge of the three-inch ledge. I slowly moved towards it, still lying on the ground. From above, I probably looked like some sort of weird crab.

When I was just above the ledge, I extended my arm down, trying in vain to reach the cup. My finger scraped the air about half a foot from the top of the little cup. I groaned. What was I going to do?

I leaned forward, and pulled myself farther towards the depths. When I felt myself slipping, I Earthbended my feet into the ground, rooting me firmly. I reached down again, and, nearly vertical this time, my arm reached down, much closer to the cup.

I had judged the distance wrong. There was still a few inches left between my outstretched fingers and the bottom. I reached with my other arm now, only my feet and the Earth holding me to life. I did not look into the maw of where I could fall.

I closed my eyes and strained. My fingers and arms screamed with the pain of how much I was stretching them, but I _needed_to get that cup. And there was no doubt that I would.

My fingers brushed against a smooth surface. I opened my eyes to see my hand holding the cup firmly.

* * *

**Ok. I will take pity on you. This chapter was certainly long enough. It was supposed to be longer, with Gray even seeing into her world, but I am going to cut this chapter in two parts, so you don't get bored. The next part will be up by Friday. I promise!! IT WILL NEVER TAKE ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE EVER AGAIN!!!**

** Coming up in Part II:  
Some Tokka  
Gray's Window into our world  
Plans based on what she sees.**

** Flame me. I rlly don't mind. This chapter was suckish...But, do review. Suggestions, flames, just to say hi, whatever floats your Water Tribe canoe.  
**


	13. Training, Part II A window to home

**Hey guys, sorry to everyone who was expecting this last Friday. I had it all typed up, and the power went out in this freak storm, just before I finished typing it…go figure. But yeah, Auto Recovery only managed to save the beginning, so I had to sit and re-type it…and it took a while, cuz I saved it every minute or so…and we had yet another power outage! But, I got it this time! ;)  
HEEEEEEERE'S PART II!!**

**Oh, and btw, it is still in Gray's POV.**

* * *

I realized that I was holding my breath. Closing my eyes, I released it in a huff.

The cup firmly in my grip, I slowly righted myself and crawled up to the top of the cliff, where I lay on my back, the adrenaline rush receding from whence it came.

After a few minutes, I got up gingerly, and shook out my limbs. They were still painful from the stretching.

With a sigh, I started my way back towards my room. A voice behind me said, "Can I ask you something," startling me.

I turned around. Sokka was standing there, looking embarrassed.

"Um, yeah." I said this, but really meant, _what do you need to talk to _me_ for?_

"Does Toph like anybody?" His face reddened. "I mean, you talk to her more than anyone else here…"

I burst out laughing. The sight of his confused face made me laugh even harder. He stared at me like I was crazy.

When my laughter abated, I said, "You like _her_." His face got red once more. "Just go tell her. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sokka rubbed the back of his head, and mumbled something under his breath, while I gave him a challenging stare. "She won't throw you through the wall. That I can promise. Go talk to her."

I suddenly remembered that Toph was still waiting for me. "Oh! Wait! Don't talk to her right now. Wait a little bit. She's actually waiting for me in my room. Wanted to ask me something."

Sokka looked surprised. "Did she say what she wanted to talk to you about?"

I considered telling him the truth, but decided against it. "No. But even if I knew, I couldn't tell you, because she made me swear not to tell anybody."

He nodded, and said, "If she heard you telling someone, she'd throw you through the wall, too."

"Yeah. She would. I'm going to go back, before she pummels me."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence, which I proceeded to fill by turning on my heel and walking back to my room. Sokka pulled at his "Warrior's Wolf Tail".

When I walked back into my room, I noticed that Toph was standing near the door, and she was panting slightly. She had a small blush across her pale cheeks that I noticed immediately.

"You were um…coming to find me when you overheard a certain conversation. Am I correct?"

The blush deepened. She mumbled something. I tapped my foot somewhat impatiently to get her attention, and she said, "No…" My foot tapping became more insistent.

"Maybe…" I stomped. "Yes. Yeah. I heard it."

She kept her attention on the bracelet around her upper arm. As usual, she was playing with it, changing its shape, bending it so it looked like play-doh. **(Remember, this is in Gray's POV, so she talks and acts and thinks like someone from our Universe)**

"You know what? I'm glad you heard it. Now you know that he likes you the same way, you can feel no fear in talking to him." I grinned.

"Me? Scared? Ha! I am the Blind Bandit. I am The Runaway. I am Toph Beifong. I don't get scared…I just don't always say what I feel until the time is right." She directed her sightless gaze up towards my face.

I rolled my eyes. "It's ok to be scared. Especially in this situation. It only makes you human."

"Whatever…"she muttered. Then, she asked, "Wait, should I talk to him first, or should I let him?"

I thought about this. The problem was, I had just talked to them separately, and told them _both_ to talk to the other. What would be better? Toph speaking up first or Sokka? Suddenly, an idea alighted on me like a butterfly on a flower.

I grinned slyly. I said, "Well, you're not going to talk first. He is…But," Leaning over, I whispered my plan into Toph's ear, just in case Sokka was listening outside.

When I finished, I was looking at an ashen, pasty-faced Toph. "WHAT!? I can't do that! Are you _crazy_?"

I waited for her to finish. When I was sure, I said, "No. I'm _not_ crazy. I'm perfectly sane. But you _have_ to do that! It's perfect! Besides, that's how they do it in all the movies!" I stopped at her blank look.

"Moovies? What is moovies? You _are_ crazy. I'm not doing it!" She crossed her arms in defiance, an intense look staring unseeing up at my forehead.

I sighed. "Movies are something we have in my world. They're like pictures, but they move, and they are played with sound." Seeing her yet blank look at the explanation of movies, I stopped trying to explain them. "Never mind. But PLEASE, please _please_. You have to do it! C'mon. Have I ever led you astray?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I've only _known_ you little more than a week. You've never gotten the _chance_ to lead me astray." She continued staring up at me, although her eyes had now shifted, and were staring straight into mine. I was quite disconcerted.

After a few minutes of this staring contest (one that I have to say, was quite unfair…), Toph's expression softened (and she blinked!), and she asked quietly with a sigh, "Will it work?"

I grinned, and taking this as agreement, I gave her a hug, and said, "Definitely."

When she had escaped my grip, she said, "Fine. I'll do it…"

A stray thought came to my head, and I said, "If I was Katara telling you this, you would have thrown me through the roof long ago, wouldn't you?"

She scowled again, and kicked the Earth once. I felt myself shoot up, and I barely managed to miss the low ceiling, and I would have hit it, if it weren't for my Airbending. When I landed, she grinned wolfishly, and smirked, "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

There was a little awkward silence after that, which I tried to ignore by looking outside the small window above my bed. I gasped audibly, and squeaked, "Toph! You've got to go _now_! It's almost sunset. You only have until the moon rises to go. Otherwise, you're gonna miss your opportune moment, and you get to wave at it while it passes by. AND, tonight is the full moon, so you can't do it later than today."

She looked at me. "What does any of this have to do with the moon? I mean, other than the fact that you have to go and see your world tonight?"

I was confused. "This has EVERYTHING to do with the full moon! If you don't get with Sokka today, _before_ moonrise, you might lose him to Yue!"

She looked even more confused than I was. "Who's Yue? What does she have to do with the moon? Sokka did mention her before, but I wasn't really sure what he was talking about. I didn't ask him, because well, I was erm…distracted."

I clapped my hand to my forehead. "Oh. This is going to take a while…" I muttered to myself.

"Do you know what happened at the North Pole? The attack by the Fire Nation?"

She nodded. Good. At least I didn't have to start at the beginning. "You know about how the Moon Spirit died temporarily?" Another nod. "Well, Commander Zhao, of the Fire Nation Navy, thought it would be great to kill the moon spirit. After all, that deed would rend the Waterbenders of the North Pole defenseless. It would also plunge the world into chaos, disharmony, and imbalance. Did he care? No. Of course not!"

"Yue, who was the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe at the time, and also somewhat involved with Sokka, although their relationship was forbidden: she was engaged. Anyway, when she was born, she was still, and her parents pleaded with the Spirits to give her life. The Moon Spirit gave her some of its life. Her hair turned white, and she opened her eyes for the first time. When Zhao killed the Spirit, she wanted to do something to help the world, and she gave it back the life it had given her. She died that day, and in her Spirit form, she told Sokka: "I will always be with you." He was devastated, but obviously, he bounces back quickly. Soon after, he met Suki."

I looked back at her, and almost screamed. "Oh, Toph!" I whined. "You look…_messy_. I've got to fix it before you go."

Without awaiting her answer, I sat her down on the chair beside my bed, and pulled her hair from the large bun that caused her face to lie in shadow. She groaned. "Nooo! Urgh. I _hate_ this. Last time, Katara made me go to a spa and I…" She trailed off, a single tear sparkling in her pale green eye.

"Too bad. You're gonna look great. I promise. This is going to go perfectly." I shook out her hair, because even after I pulled the clip that held her bun up, it did not move. It fell in soft curls that framed her face, and tumbled down her back up to her elbows.

"Wow. You've got to leave it out more often. You're really pretty, Toph. Don't try to hide that." She glared up at me again. Understanding what she meant, I said, "Don't worry. When I'm done, you'll still be the Blind Bandit, the world's greatest Earthbender."

She smiled. "You're lucky you didn't forget that. The last people who did were locked in a metal box for eternity, remember?" She laughed. Her laughter was so contagious, that I joined in too.

After a few moments, I went back to fixing her hair. Now, I pulled her bangs off to the side of her face, where they hung up to her cheek. Then, I pulled the front of her hair back, and clipped it behind her head, so her face was more prominent. I looked back outside. The sun was beginning it's descent into the horizon, and the sky was getting dark.

"All right. There's no time for more, so I'm done. Should I wait with you, while you go do your thing?"

She stood, and put her hands to her hair. "It feels so…_girly_." When I did not answer, she said "Yeah. Please stay. What if I can't do it? You'll have to save me from that awkwardness."

"Okay. Oh! One more thing." I pulled her sash from her strapless outfit from where it hung loosely around her waist. Then, I tugged her shirt a little lower, so it reached the spot where the sash was before. I tied it around her middle, so the loose shirt tightened around her small body. "Perfect. Now let's go!"

We left my room, and went outside, our eyes meeting a darkening sky. From behind me, a voice said, "T-Toph? Is th-that you?"

I giggled, and whispered in Toph's ear. "Good luck. Just follow the plan." We turned around, and I said aloud, "Well, bye Toph! I have to go now, it's almost time!"

I moved behind a pillar, and hid in the shadows. Sokka was staring straight at Toph, but she cried, "No! Don't go! Musouka? Gray?" She was a much better actor than I had given her credit for.

When I didn't answer, she faked a sigh. Sokka stared at her, and she turned back to him. In her gruff manner, she said, "What? Are you going to say something? I know you're still here."

From where I watched, I saw him blink several times, as if to make sure the girl standing in front of him was really there. "Um…Yo-you look g-great Toph, beautiful." He spoke quietly, and uncertainly. "C-can I t-talk to you?" He stuttered, and I barely managed to stifle my laugh.

"I…It's ab-" Toph cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. She spoke truly and confidently. "Me first."

She then stepped, back, pulling her hand away from his mouth. She seemed to be trying to think of something to say, but suddenly, she grabbed Sokka's hand and put her lips to his. The sun had just set; the sky tinted blood red from its final rays.

I smiled, and scurried back to my room, leaving them to their devices. I quickly grabbed my pack, which held the silver cup, the stone, among other things. I ran towards the room with the tapestry. My time was running out, the sky was slowly fading to deep blue.

I skidded to a halt. I had nearly missed the room in my haste. I rushed in, pulling the necklace-key from inside my shirt, where it had been hanging loosely from my neck. The Bornite sparkled slightly in the fading light.

I swiftly lifted the heavy tapestry at the far end of the room, and regretted it immediately. A huge cloud of dust rose, clouding my vision, and causing me to cough.

When it cleared, I jammed the shiny rock into the little groove. There was a dull, groaning noise, and dust fell like rain from above me. A round chunk of the ceiling was slowly descending down towards me. As soon as I heard the dull _thunk_ when it hit the ground, I hopped on.

Reaching over, I twisted the necklace in the groove, so that the picture aligned with the markings outside, to form one of a girl with a ribbon. Pulling the necklace back out as the rock below me slowly climbed to the roof, I gasped. I had made up that move! The girl in the picture was…me! I hadn't noticed before, but her features were exactly the same as mine, down to the rounded nose and curly hair.

I soon lost view of the engraving, as the stone reached it's destination above. I was in the Field of Sighs. Looking up, I saw that the sky had darkened to a deep blue directly above my head, still a bit lighter near the horizon. Forgetting the curious picture, I pulled the cup and the flat stone out of my pack, and tied the necklace back around my neck.

I walked over to the well, and set the bag down. Taking a deep breath, I held the stone in one hand, and the cup in the other. I slowly dipped it into the water in the well, which, strangely, was still full. I poured the water quickly onto the rough, Wind-blown tablet, and froze it in place with Waterbending.

I then levitated the ice on its stone bed above the ground, using Earthbending. So far, so good. Still holding the stone above the ground, I carefully slid a hand underneath, and a small spark came alive in my fingertips. The ice started to melt.

Before it had the chance to run off the rock, I took an immensely deep breath, and let it out, careful to only let it stream out through my mouth, the Wind Form of Airbending. The water refroze in place, with the freezing blast of air.

The sun had just disappeared completely from the horizon. I had managed to glimpse the fiery red balls top, before it sunk into the ground. What I was not expecting, was a brilliant flash of green light shooting up into the sky at the final moment of day. Just as quickly as it came, it vanished. I couldn't be sure if I had imagined the light.

Suddenly, the stone and water began to shimmer, like a mirage that rises off gravel in the summer, distracting my thoughts from the green light. I leaned my head over it, and took it in my Earthbending hand. In my transfixion, I almost forgot to ask it to show me a certain person.

I thought for a moment. Whom did I need to see first? The obvious choice would be my parents, and my friends. Nevertheless, I needed to know how close James was, too. Which need was more important?

I chose selfishly. I whispered, "Mom, and Dad, if you can find them." It shimmered again, changing colors. "Please?" I added, as a second thought. It immediately started to swirl, and my parents came into focus.

I rolled my eyes. It was just like my mother! I bent over the small image, my nose within a millimeter of touching the frozen swirlyness of the water. Suddenly, the image expanded, and the ground titled. I found myself falling as if through the ceiling, into my living room.

My parents sat in front of me, along with about 5 or 6 other people, obviously entertaining a party; the house was unbearably clean, and looked as if it had been designed professionally. This was a rare feat for my family, and it only happened when we were hosting a party.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! I can't believe it! What happened when I was gone? Wh…" I trailed off. They hadn't made a single move to acknowledge my arrival. I stood. "Mom? Dad? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of them. It was tangible as ever, so it wasn't like the Spirit World. I was really home. Why couldn't my parents hear me?

Then, I heard running footsteps behind me. Who else could it be but my brother? He always missed me, even on a two-day sleepover. Surely, he would not be able to ignore me. He would not ever acknowledge it, but he did care.

I turned around, and there he was, talking to a friend of his. The other boy was saying, "Wow! You are so lucky you're an only child! I wish I was…my sister is _sooo_ annoying!"

I had to catch myself on the wall. My brother answered him with a grin. "Yeah. Ten years so far, and not one stupid reason to get in trouble. Although, I did always want a baby brother. That would be fun. He would be just like me!"

My mom, with her super-sonic mom hearing said, "Hey! Don't use such words!" He rolled his eyes, and opened the door to the basement. "Yeah, yeah." Turning to his friend, he said, "Let's go!"

They scurried down the stairs, and the sounds of indoor basketball on a Nerf™ hoop could be heard. The tears fell from my eyes freely. My family _forgot_ me. I never even existed!

I walked up the stairs, depressed, to see what had become of my room. Opening the door, I blinked several times to make sure I was seeing right. It looked like an arcade. TV, Playstation 3™, Wii™, a computer, and the ping-pong table from the basement occupied the room. The paint, instead of being a deep purple with gold designs, was blue, with sports equipment wallpaper.

I walked downstairs again, and with one final, long look at my parents, I whispered, "Elizabeth and Isabella Swann's house."

The scene around me changed, and I was pulled back into the Field of Sighs. I did not remove my gaze from the water. Tears clouded my vision, everything a blur. I blinked them away. I fell again, this time into my friends' house.

I landed softly on Bella's bed, and the twins were sitting in the other corner of the room, chatting on AIM. Lizzie, or Elizabeth, the older twin, was straightening her sister's hair as she dictated what to say on the chat.

I got up, and leaned over their shoulders. They were chatting with someone called XxGrayskxX. I blinked. The name did not change. I closed my eyes, and sat down.

What was the possibility that they were chatting with me, when I did not exist? Moreover, how could I be replying? Yep. Zero. It was impossible. I was over here, but whoever was answering them was obviously not, and yet, they were giving the answers that I would give, the way I would talk. It could not be a hacker.

I tried talking to them. "Lizzie? Bella? Can you guys hear me? Hello?" No answers. I sighed. Deciding against visiting my other friends, for fear that I would get the same results, I whispered, "All right. Take me to James please."

The water swirled again, and I was once again in the Field of Sighs. I took a moment to look around me. The moon had arisen, and it hung low and fat in the sky, a shining silver coin in the dark pocket of a weary traveler.

The stone in my hand glowed another array of colors, grabbing my attention again. I was sucked into it's vortex a third time. Almost used to the fallen sensation, I did not scream as my body hurtled downwards, this time into soft grass. James sat in front of me, on a park bench.

My shoes made a muffled thump when they touched ground, and I noticed James look up sharply at the noise. "Who's there?" His voice was somewhat hoarse.

A barely audible gasp alerted to him my presence behind. How had he heard me, when not a single other soul had? All I really had to go on was guesswork. I supposed that he was not vulnerable to forgetting everything about me, because he belonged, in reality, to the world where I was.

He turned. "G-gray? Is that you?"

I said nothing. Inside me, my feelings were a tangled ball of lies and truths. He used to be my best friend; I had even had a little crush on him before I left. Nevertheless, the new truths I had learned had wiped away all of that. He was evil, willing to kill, and simply glad to be doing wrong. Or so Zuko said. After all, they knew each other in childhood, had they not?

"It is!" He ran forward and embraced me. I stood straight and stiff in his grasp. "What's wrong? Where did you disappear? Gray? What happened?"

Silent and invisible tears ran in torrents down the cliffs that were my cheeks. The words wouldn't form. I barely recognized what he was saying. I had missed him, more than I wished to acknowledge. His familiar scent, his voice, everything about him. It all reminded me of home, of the life I left behind. I guess the little crush was a bit more than that. And it hadn't been erased from my heart.

His arms unwound from behind me, and his hands rested on my shoulders. His golden eyes flashing in the new spring light, he stared into mine. "Gray? What happened?" he repeated, voice soft. "Did I do something wrong? Did someone else? Why aren't you talking?" His voice was coated with concern.

I decided against telling him where I really was, no matter how much I wanted. "I don't have much time. I have to go again. I came back, so I could see everybody again. Nobody else remembers me." The lies came easily to me, as usual. I knew just how to lie, with a sprinkling of truth here and there, but not so much that the real truth was discernable through it all.

"But where did you go? Why do you have to go back? Is someone forcing you? Tell me. I'll stop them." His brow was furrowed. "I did notice that. After you left for tennis, you never returned. I called your house, your phone, everything. At your house, your mom answered, and told me nobody existed with that name…But why?"

I tore my eyes from his, and stared at the ground, which was just sprouting new, fresh green grass. I looked around me. Everywhere, the trees were sprouting new buds, birds flying to their nests in their boughs. "How long was I gone?" I asked, ignoring his questions again.

I reached up and pulled his hands from my shoulders. They were warm in my hands, but I dropped them with a shiver at the touch. "Don't you know? It's been so long! You vanished almost two months ago." Noticing my shiver, he asked, "Are you cold? Here. Have my jacket." He lifted it from its forgotten position on the bench.

I took it slowly. The color drained completely from my cheeks. "T-two months? Has it really been that long? Oh, no…I thought it was only about one and a half weeks. I've missed everyone…"

Taking me by my shoulders, he steered me to the bench, and gently forced me to sit. Kneeling in front of me, he said, "Gray? Where exactly have you been? Please tell me." This time, I couldn't look away from the golden pools of his eyes.

They were so sincere! I had difficulty lying for the first time in my life. I stuttered, "Erm…I-I was erm…I just had t-to leave, okay? I can't say wh-where I went, or where I'm going to g-go. It will be a while before I r-return. Promise me one thing, though."

Without asking what it was beforehand, he answered quickly "I promise. Whatever it is, I promise. As long as no one is hurting you, Gray."

I couldn't take it anymore. I flung my arms around him. "James, promise me that whatever you do, you won't go looking for me. Please." I let go, and looked into his eyes again, mine pleading.

"Although I'm not happy for it, I have given you my word. But, may I ask, why not? I've missed you. Plus, nobody else remembers you enough to help me in searching for you. Believe me. I already tried." I caught a glint of anger in his eyes, and I leaned away from him.

"I c-can't tell you." I closed off my mind to him. That glint of anger made me remember the things he used to do. I stepped backwards. "I have to go."

"No wait!" His hand closed around my arm, and no matter how hard I tugged and wriggled, his grasp remained firm, rooting me to the ground. The anger shone hard and metallic in his eyes. Suddenly, his hand grew warm, and pain shot through my arm.

"Ow!" I pulled away finally, and threw off his jacket, which had a black soot mark where his hand had been a second before. I inspected my arm. It was pink and raw, with a small, light burn mark.

"Firebender!" I spat the word at him, and I ran.

"How do you know? Where have you really been?" He called behind me. "No! Wait! Gray, come back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I don't know how I did that!"

**(Hey, does he seem a little too much like say, Edward Cullen? Hehe. Sorry. I didn't exactly mean for that to happen.)**

When I was safely out of his earshot, I said aloud, not in a whisper, "Take me back. Please, take me back to the Field of Sighs!"

I felt myself become lighter. Lighter than a bird, lighter than air. I looked down at my body. It was undulating, just as the water on the stone had. What was left of my body became transparent, and I turned, barely visible, to face James.

He had a look of utter disbelief on his face. Then, he scowled. "How could you do this to me? I _will_ find out where you went. I _will_ figure it out. You can't stop me. You never could, and you never will be able to, either. I never want to see you again! I hate you!" He screamed his fury out to me.

I tried to shout back to him, but my body, almost completely invisible now, could only manage a hoarse whisper. With all the energy I could muster, I managed to say somewhat loudly, "Believe me. You don't know the half of it. It would make me eternally happy never to have to see you again, either! You lied to me every single day you spoke to me. I don't even know who you are anymore. Just a filthy Fire Nation scum!"

I was thrown almost forcefully back into the Field of Sighs. My body fully tangible again, it flew through the air, and skidded a few feet on the long grass, where I came to rest a couple feet from the base of the well.

I felt guilty. I had given his extreme clues to where I was. All that he had to do now was find the portal before he could come and wipe out an entire universe. It would be entirely my fault, too. I needed to talk to a past Avatar, probably Roku. He would know what to do.

I moved towards the wall of the well, and leaned heavily upon it. Thoughts swam through my head, and I could make out neither head nor tail of them. It was as if I had put on thick glasses over the 20-20 eyes that saw my thoughts. Everything was blurry, and I needed time to figure it all out.

I pulled in my knees, and rested my head on them. I had realized my mistakes. He would be here soon. I thought deeply into myself. Did I like him anymore? The answer was simple and true: No. Everything that I had ever felt for him was gone in one instant. What he had said, he'd meant. And everthing I had said to him as I was leaving, I realized with a small pang of sadness, were my inner feelings that were bubbling out.

It was all true. I _didn't_ know who he was anymore. I _didn't_ want to have to see him again, although it was ever more inevitable. More than everything, everything he'd ever said to me _was_ a lie. He wasn't whom he made himself out to be. I had liked the calm, nice, caring, truthful person he'd been. Not the lowly liar he really was. Nevertheless, I was sorry that I had lost his friendship, because, through the lies, he had always been a good friend.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I straightened. My senses were on high alert now. That sounded exactly like- I turned around.

A scream left my lips. James stood in front of me, and he was talking to me.

"What? What happened? Is someone behind me? Is it Azula?" He spun around. Seeing nobody was there, he turned back to face me. His face was blocking out the moonlight, and it was in silhouette.

"How did you get here?" I was in complete shock. Was it two months already here, too?

"Huh? Oh, Erm, well, I saw you running through the Temple, and I wanted to know what was going on. So I followed you. But that rock thingy over there had already gone past my reach when I got into the room with the really big tapestry. So I climbed here from outside. It was a lot harder than it looks, by the way." He moved from his position in front of the moon.

The first thing I noticed was the scar that gouged his face over his left eye. "Oh. Zuko. You- I thought…You have the same voice as him, and you look more alike than you know."

He looked mildly confused. "Who?"

I shut my eyes against the world, against my thoughts. "James." I muttered the word, and even to me, it sounded low and venomous. "I just saw him…talked to him, using that." I pointed to the stone and the now melting ice that lay discarded a few feet from where I sat.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I scared you." He said quietly.

"No. It's fine. You can't very well help that you two are related. It's just…wierd how much you look and talk alike, though." My voice was bitter.

I walked to the little stone engraving, and knelt down to see it better. The girl in the picture up here was also me. Although I was expecting it this time, it was still a bit of a shock. In the dim light, I could just barely make out a few scratchings in one of the ribbons. I guessed they were words.

Leaning closer, I tried to read them. Unfortunately, they were thrown into shadow. "Duh, Firebender," I said to myself, and I clicked my fingers. A small flame grew into being on the tip of my pointer finger.

Behind me, I heard Zuko shift uncomfortably in the silence. "Hey, can you read this over here?"

He sat down, and squinted. "Yeah. Erm…it says…**kyuusaisha."**

"What does that mean?" I did not understand many of the words in writing in this world. They all seemed Oriental, and I never learned how to read any Oriental languages.

"It means savior. My guess is that whoever the person in the engraving was, she did something great in her lifetime. She must have saved the world." He looked down at me.

I stared up at the moon. Somehow, I felt better. But in my heart, I knew that many questions were yet unanswered. For tonight, though, that was okay.

* * *

**There you go. Part II up!**

**Next chapter will be posted by THIS Sunday if I receive at least three reviews this week.**

**Coming next chapter:  
A huge fire  
A change of heart  
A little bit of Kataang**

**  
REVIEW please!**


	14. Hate Burns

**A/N: Pachysam (Anon), this chapter's dedicated to u! Thanks again for the suggestions. Here's one of them in the story!  
Hehe…I did kinda like this chapter…If I do say so meself…  
Oh, sorry for the longish wait…I'm a girl, and being one, I needed to hang out a bit…plus, it is spring break!  
Also, who would you like Zuzu with?? Mai? Or Gray? I can go either way at this point, but I want feedback.  
And Gray, who do you want her with?? The matchmaker yet needs a match!**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Again.**

* * *

The next morning, Gray woke in her small room, and told the others what happened, during breakfast. Chewing on a lychee nut, she said, "Last night, I got to see into my world, as you all know. I saw James, and he pushed my patience so much that I…blew up at him. I yelled at him, and called him filthy war-loving Fire Nation scum. I think he knows where I am, and all he has to do now is find the portal." She did not meet anyone else's gaze. 

"The thing is, I first went to my family, then my friends, and only after that did I go see what he was up to. Neither my family nor my friends could see me, or hear me. They had forgotten about me completely. I'm not sure why, but it would have made a little sense…except for the fact that James could see, hear, and remember me. He _was_ born there, but he was brought up here. I think we should speak with Avatar Roku or one of the other Spirits." She looked straight at Aang, who fidgeted.

There was an empty silence, before Aang finally looked up and said in a hurt tone, "Just go into the Avatar State or something again. You've been to the Spirit World twice in two days. Why can't you just do that again?"

Gray looked over at him knowingly. Gently, and dejectedly, she said, "I thought you'd understand. The Spirit World cannot be entered at will. There are only certain times when it is possible, and it's usually done because of a dire emergency. Otherwise, an Avatar could go into the Spirit World whenever he pleased. For me, the first time, I was asleep. You've been to the Spirit World in that state, too."

Aang looked mollified. "So, what are you suggesting? It isn't a solstice, and the next one is on the day the comet arrives, two and a half months from now."

Looking slightly ashamed, Gray said, her gaze drifting over to Zuko, "Well, remember how you and Zuko…tricked the sun stone in the ruins of the Sun Warriors' civilization?"

The faces of the Avatar and the banished Prince of the Fire Nation went stark white. After a few moments, Aang said in a mortified whisper, "You want to…_trick_ your way into the Spirit World? Won't that just anger the Spirits?"

Gray became suddenly interested in a beetle that was crawling across the ground at her feet. "Erm…well, yes. It's important!" she said, defending herself. "You see, if we don't figure this out, we may not be able to stop James, and _end_ this war once and for all."

Katara, who was sitting next to Aang, said, "She _does_ have a point, and though it's somewhat low, it should work. Besides, she only needs to speak with one of the Spirits so she can help us." She addressed the whole group.

Sokka cleared his throat, and stated with an air of finality, "Well, I guess that's settled then. We're off to see the Spirits, the wonderful Spirits of all!"

Gray stared at him, and he coughed, making Toph laugh at his absurdness. 

Aang spoke up once more. "Well, okay then, but how exactly do you plan on getting to the Spirit World anyway?"

Gray looked out over the edge of the cliff, and stared past the fields that were across from the great ravine. She smiled. "The crescent shaped island was never fully destroyed. Lava cools quickly."

Feeling a pair of eyes boring into her back, she turned around, to find Zuko looking at her with a hint of surprise in his face. "Wait, I know that place! It's actually not too far from here. We just have to cross…well, an open stretch of ocean to get there."

Katara turned to face the pair of them. "Is that safe?" she asked.

Gray broke eye contact with Zuko, and turned to Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Aang. "Yes. It should be. The Fire Nation would never expect its refugees to stay so close to its borders. There will be no blockade, like last time, because all of the Fire Nation ships will be closer to the Palace City, defending it. They will need Naval Training."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. Their ships really weren't a match for our submarines and Waterbenders. I think we should leave right after lunch. I remember that place. It's not that far from here in comparison to say, Ba Sing Se, but it's still a trip that will take a day and half if we're not to be spotted." His voice did not joke this time, and he spoke in all solemnity.

Toph nodded, and said, "I don't care what time we go, as long as I don't have to get in the water." She shuddered, remembering what had happened at the Serpent's Pass. She blushed deeply when she recalled that she had though Sokka had saved her, and gave Suki a kiss.

Zuko stared past Gray, and a small shadow flitted across his face. He looked up to see what had caused it, and sighed when he realized that it was just Momo chasing another bug.

"You seem…edgy. What's wrong?" Gray's voice bit into the slight bit of silence that had overcome Zuko.

He looked up at the bright blue sky, and said slowly, "I'm not sure it's best if I visit the temple of my great-grandfather. He must know what I've done for so long."

Katara smirked behind her hand and said, "Well, I see how _that'd_ be a problem."

Gray glared at her, and reminded her silently that she was supposed to be_forgiving_Zuko. She then turned to Zuko, and said, "He does know. Remember, I've spoken to him. He's forgiven you. In fact, he forgave you long ago. You had no control over what family you were born into. He's proud, because you've let go of your prejudices, and are trying hard to end what your other great-grandfather started."

"You sound like Uncle," he remarked sadly. Both Gray and Toph noticed the sadness in his voice, which made it hang low and deep, but neither said anything. 

Instead, both girls looked at each other (well, in Toph's case, she turned her head), knowing that the other had heard it.

Toph said, "Gray, can I talk to you for a minute?" The older girl walked into one of the buildings in reply, leaving Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka perplexed and baffled.

Inside, it was cooler, in the shadows. Toph said, "I feel bad for him. I've met his uncle. He's a great person, and I think he was like a father to Zuko, in all the years he was banished. Before you came, Zuko had said that he'd tried to break his Uncle out of prison, only to find that he'd left already. Is there something we can do?"

Gray put a finger on her chin, thinking. "Zuko didn't say much about his life before he joined the group, but I do remember him saying something about Pai Sho and the White Lotus Society that his uncle was a part of. Didn't Piandao give Sokka a White Lotus Piece?"

Toph's cataracted eyes lit up. "Yeah! He did! Do you think that maybe Sokka's now part of the White Lotus Society too? Maybe Iroh is hiding out with them!"

Gray smiled. "Exactly."

Late that afternoon, after lunch, the Gaang boarded Appa. The sky was a brilliant blue, foreshadowing a beautiful day. 

Gray did not speak much, only to make sure that the whole of the group agreed with her in the decision to go once more to the crescent shaped island.

It was a quiet ride, and they stayed on Appa until it began to grow dark. Aang moaned. "Oh no. I should have seen this coming! Whenever there's a bright, clear day, which smells somewhat salty, it rains. A lot. We're going to have to land soon, guys."

Toph, who couldn't see in the air, was clinging on to Sokka's arm, and she said, "Yeah. I do feel the wind picking up a little."

Suddenly, said wind gusted, and blew their hair back, along with some of their smaller possessions. There was a shocked silence as the storm clouds came into view on the horizon. Huge, dark, and billowing, the imposing clouds foretold a huge storm of epic proportions. Nothing that a flying bison could fly through. The storm seemed to be racing towards them, faster than normal. Within fifteen minutes, they would be caught in it. There was not a single island in sight. They were going to have to fly through the massive squall until they spotted somewhere safe to land.

Toph was the first to speak. "What happened?" Sokka, still staring at the squall line like everybody else, said, "B-big st-storm. I don't know how we're going to fly through _that_." His voice squeaked on the last word, giving Toph an estimate of how big it really was. She turned to Gray. "How big?"

Gray, who had taken to searching for somewhere to land in the water, looked up and said, "_Huge_. Massive. Gargantuan. Titanic. Colossal. Immense. Enormous. And impossible to fly through. We _have_ to land soon. This storm has got be bigger than _anything_you've ever been through. I've never seen anything like it. I wonder what's causing it."

Toph paled. "I've never been one to like storms," she said. "They block my vision; all of the rain hitting the ground makes everything go fuzzy. And the thunder. When everything is fuzzy, it sounds like some _thing_ is jumping on my head. I can't see where it comes from."

Gray reached over, and put a hand on Toph's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll land soon, at the first island we come to. We've crossed the Fire Nation border, and we should be coming to little towns soon, according to the map that Sokka has."

Toph nodded. Closer to the front of Appa's saddle, where Aang sat and steered the great bison, was Katara. She was still staring out to the front, ignoring the water rushing by below. She noticed that the storm clouds were even darker than Aang's eyes, and they seemed to hold within them, an omen of bad luck. 

As the minutes ticked by, Zuko could be found near the edge of the saddle, desperately searching in vain for a place to land. His shaggy hair blew in the wind, and he shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't quite used to flying, and he was sure that he did not want to fly through such a storm. 

It was quiet again, the stillness that always precedes a storm. All eight of them (Momo and Appa included) stared up at the vast clouds that hung low directly in front of them. Their faces all turned upward, searching for a stop to the never-ending wall that stretched almost eternally above. Gray, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka all wondered if they could possibly fly over the typhoon, but as soon as the thought was born in their minds, they discarded it. It was too close. They didn't have time to fly up and over the dark clouds.

In a rush, the sound came back to the world in the form of hammering rain, booming thunder, and the sound of crashing waves. The wind surrounded them, buffeting them side to side as if they were as light as a ping pong ball. It seemed as if the heavens were reaching down to the earth, while the earth (or sea) was trying to become part of the heavens. Everybody grabbed onto the saddle for dear life, with the exception of Aang, who held the reins in a death grip, his face set.

There was a piercing scream as Toph was flipped over the saddle. She barely managed to grab onto the beast's fur. "Toph!" Sokka screamed after her, and leaned over the edge of the saddle, rain pouring past his face. He extended his hand, and Toph managed to grab on to his fingertips. He leaned farther, grabbing her arms with both of his hands. He hauled her up, and cradled her shivering body in his arms.

Katara had seen this, and she moved to the center of the saddle. Slowly, she raised her arms, creating a bubble of water around them all. Gray stood quickly, displacing a terrified Momo, and proceeded to mimic Katara's movements with Airbending. When they were safely in a double shield of Water and Air, they found it safe to speak.

Aang called from Appa's head, "We have to get out of here. Fast!"

It was only then that everyone remembered that they were looking for an island somewhere below. They struggled to see through the bubbles of Air and Water, as well as the darkness that had come with the storm.

"Wait! I see something! Over there!" Zuko pointed towards the Southwest, where the storm was coming from. Squinting, Gray could discern a hilltop, which had a small barn just big enough for the six of them, Appa, and Momo to squeeze into. It seemed quite abandoned, having no light streaming through the small windows, or smoke wafting through the small hole that might have served as a chimney long ago to give any evidence of any life inside.

"I see it! Katara, Gray, you two are going to have to let down these protective bubbles, so we can get there soon. Everybody else, brace yourselves, because we are flying into the heart of this storm!" Aang yelled once more from the front after a moment.

Toph, Sokka, and Zuko grabbed onto Appa's saddle, with Toph still holding fast to Sokka, while Katara and Gray made the bubble disappear, bottom up. 

And so, they were thrown into the fray again. Screaming and shouting, they fought their way through the hurricane. Twice, looking back they saw a red balloon swinging madly in the gusting winds. "What is that?" Sokka screamed over the noise of the pounding rain and booming thunder. 

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stick around to find out!" Gray shouted from the other side of Appa's saddle. They were soon coming to the island and good thing too, because they were sopping wet, and heavily wind-blown.

Just then, a huge wave reached out like a hand and enveloped them. Gray, who was thinking fast, Airbended another bubble, which she held up until the wave crashed back into the sea. Aang glanced back to make sure that everyone was still there. Everyone was, save for a certain Water Tribe girl.

He was getting prepared to leap off Appa to find her, but he heard her shout from somewhere below them, "No! Keep going! I'm fine. I'm surrounded by water on all sides here." To show that she was not drowned, she immediately bended a sort of mini-typhoon around her body and rose up to meet Appa.

Aang reached out and pulled her onto the great beast's head. Ignoring everybody else, he hugged her tightly and said, "I would have jumped." She hugged him back for a moment, but quickly sat down as the wind blew at them, hard. "Let's get down there before anyone else falls off," she said, handing Aang the reins. 

Finally, they made it onto the island, from where they rushed into the little barn as fast as they could.

Inside, it was filled with hay, which Appa started to devour instantly. The roof leaked in spots, but it was dry for the most part. Gray plugged the leaks with stone, so the place wouldn't flood overnight. "Sooo. What are we gonna do for light?" Sokka asked, behind her.

She, Zuko, and Aang immediately lit small flames in their palms, while Katara dug through her bag for the pearl-colored candles that she had acquired while they were hiding in the Fire Nation. "Oh. I forgot." Sokka moved to a corner and sat down with a huff. Appa liked him, head to toe. "Eew! Gerroff me!" Appa snorted.

Soon, the candles were lit, giving the room a buttery, glowing warmth. They sat in a circle, Katara next to Aang, Toph next to Sokka, Gray on the other side of Toph, and Zuko on the other side of Aang. They were quiet for a bit, listening to the storm raging outside. Suddenly, but yet as if on cue, Sokka's stomach growled audibly.

Laughing, Katara said, "Well, I think its night already! Time for dinner!" 

Sokka poked himself in the stomach, and muttered, "Good job. But next time, let _me_ say it!" Toph, who heard him, burst into laughter, and said, "You-you talk to your _stomach_?!" He turned beet red. 

Gray found her bag amongst the others, pulled a mix off fruits, and chucked Sokka's bag at him. "I don't eat meat, and I'm not handling it either. You can get it out." It hit him in the head.

Across from her, Aang stared. "Wait. You're a vegetarian too?" She grinned. "Yep!" Grabbing a strange watermelon-like fruit, he exclaimed, "Finally! Someone who can live without pigging out on the body parts of poor little animals who could do nothing about their fate!"

Remembering Fufucuddlypoops, Sokka smacked his forehead. Katara grinned, and said in an imitation of Chong (musical hippy dude), "I think this kid is the Avatar." Aang fell backwards, laughing.

Zuko sat quietly, as they explained to Toph the story of the Hippies. He thought, _too much laughter and mirth is always a bad omen…it always turns bad._ He said nothing.

Suddenly, as if to prove him right, the door slammed open, and the wind rushed in, knocking one of the candles over. There, stood a very wet and-_crying_?? Azula. She stood still, shoulders hunched, as everyone assumed their bending stances. Gray shrunk into a corner, trying to be invisible to the Fire Princess.

Zuko, his arms ready to re-direct lightning, said, "What are YOU doing here?"

Azula fell to the floor, eyes down, and said, "I've lost everything because of you. EVERYTHING!" Her eyes flicked up, and she shot a ball of fire at Zuko.

Aang stared at her, for a moment, confused, but quickly bent a thick wall of Earth around her. Seeing her struggling, he bent several more layers up out of the ground, until the cage was about three feet thick. Azula looked like a stalagmite, quite powerless, but Toph stormed up to her, and punched her in the face, making her unconscious. She then put her hands onto the cage, and furrowed her brow. She twisted her hands jerkily, and the whole wall darkened into a slate grey. She twisted her hands the other way, and the cage seemed to gleam lightly in the candlelight. 

She turned, noticing that everyone had stopped moving. "What?" she said, in an almost accusatory tone. 

If she could see, she'd have known that every single person in the room (except Momo and Appa, but I said PERSON) was staring at her, mouths agape. "I-you-the rock-metal-ugh!" Sokka squeaked. She turned to Aang and Katara, who could do nothing but shut their mouths. Finally, Gray said, behind her, "You-you can bend earth_into_ metal? Nobody said _that_!"

Toph said, "Oh. That's what it's about…Erm…yeah. I can." Suddenly, her sensitive ears picked up a strange sound. "Erm…Why is it getting hotter in here? And what is that annoying crackling sound?"

Appa roared as the fire snapped at his feet. He backed out of the barn, ripping off the doors in his haste. Momo held onto one of his ears for dear life.

In a matter of a couple of minutes, the entire back of the building was burning. Together, they tried to put it out by any means possible. The rain outside had stopped, so they couldn't even hope for it to wash the fire out.

Their efforts were in vain, and Gray realized this as the fire grew to consume the hay, and the wooden walls. It would soon reach the other side of the room, blocking any exits. 

Aang raced forward, to the front of the fire, and raised a wall of air. "Everybody go! I'll be out in a minute! Hurry!"

Gray, Toph, and Zuko ran out almost immediately. Sokka, tripping on Azula's prison, in which she lay unconscious, scrambled, and fell head first into the flaming walls. Hearing his scream, Toph rushed back to him and pulled him out. He was unconscious as well. She pulled him with one arm, with the help of Zuko, who saw what she was doing. 

Feeling somewhat sorry for the Fire Princess, she Metalbended Azula up, and pulled her out to the hills. She threw the girl into one of the small valleys made by the gently loping hills, because she was still angry at the devious scheming Princess. She wouldn't let someone burn to death while unconscious, but it didn't mean that she was going to save the evil witch's life.

Back in the building, Katara ran a short was before coming to a halt.

-----Katara -----

She turned around, and hesitated. "Aang! Come on!" She knew he couldn't.

"Go Katara! Please, hurry! I'll be out soon!" He yelled back. His voice trembled as he held off the roaring flames with a huge wall of air. His eyes pleaded with her to just go.

Biting her lip, she finally turned and sprinted out of the burning building. She looked back, and was met with Aang still holding off the huge mass of fire. She saw him sweating, struggling to keep the flames at bay. She turned and hurried out. 

If her gaze had lingered upon Aang a moment more, she would have noticed the rafters above him quickly catch fire, and one of them drop. She would have seen it's slow fall, almost unreal, and land on Aang's shoulders, right behind his head. She would have heard the scream he uttered and the fire seared his skin.

But she ran, trying to give him less time needed to hold off the inferno.

The cool night air met with her slightly singed skin when she ran out of the colossal gaping hole in the building's side, and out onto the hills. She quickly spotted Toph, Sokka, and Zuko astride Appa, Momo flying wildly in circles above their heads. 

Toph was holding Sokka, who was badly burnt. Zuko looked mortified; he'd never actually seen a simple candle flame become so out of control in his lifetime. Katara hurried towards her brother, bending some water from the nearby river high into the air. She compressed it, so it became a much lesser quantity, and it started to glow.

Hastily, she looked over her shoulder into the yawning maw of the blaze, expecting Aang to come rushing out. He didn't. Katara became worried. It had been more than two minutes since she had run out, he had to have gotten out by now.

She called into the hole. "Aang! Aang! Get out of there!" Her voice carried in the cool night. It was met with a silence that led her to believe the worst.

She looked back at Sokka. He was not mortally wounded, and Toph had just lowered him into the icy river, which would keep his burns from hurting too much.

She dropped the water that was in her hands onto the scorched ground, and gathered a huge wave of titanic proportions. She hurled the whole thing at the now ruined structure in which Aang lay, unconscious. It did nothing to stop the blaze.

She screamed in frustration and terror. Suddenly, she found Zuko beside her. She turned on him, and asked, "Firebenders can hold off fire, right? Even if it's only a few inches away from their bodies?"

Zuko looked down at her, and nodded. But he looked upset.

"You DID teach him how, right?"

He shook his head. With a shriek of horror, she raced towards the old barn. "Aang!"

But Zuko was faster. He made it inside before her, and shouted over his shoulder, "Stay outside. You'll burn too!"

It was an order, but Katara did listen. She hated it, but she knew he was right. She waited in agony. He couldn't be dead. She forced her mind away from such thoughts, and focused on the inside of the building. She saw nothing but a wall of red and orange. It had not a single gap, not a single opening from where she could hope to see Aang leaping through.

----------Zuko-----------

Zuko held his hands up, and _pushed_ the fire away from him. It whipped and snapped, curling in tendrils, testing the boundaries to his defense. 

He trudged through the fire. It bit at his ankles, and he hurriedly bended it away. His golden eyes searched through the massive inferno, and saw nothing but golden-red staring back at them.

He walked yet forward, the fire closing in behind him. He was promptly surrounded, but he did not look back. He kept his eyes set forward, still searching.

He heard a low moan over the cackle of the flames. He ran towards it, unable to see anything. He listened carefully, but heard nothing. With all of his energy, he concentrated on the fire. He _was_ the fire. He willed it away, so he was left in a circle of fire about five feet wide all around him. It was more than ten feet high now. 

His eyes sought out the young boy lying on the floor at the edge of the circle. He walked forward, slowly, and the circle moved with him. When he was close enough to pick up the Avatar, he dropped his defenses almost completely. He was completely drained of all his energy. He took a deep breath. He pushed the fire away again, so it was about a foot away from him and the unconscious form of the boy in his arms.

Moving quickly, he fought his way through, and soon burst out of the forsaken ruin. Panting, he looked around frantically. The Avatar needed help right now, or he'd die. He saw Katara on the other side of the fire, staring into it. He ran over to her, and she turned to see him coming. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness! Aang!" A terrified shriek issued from her lips.

She grabbed Aang from Zuko and raced toward the river. His shirt was in tatters, and he was covered in horrible burns that raked across his pale skin like a mad, twisted version of a tiger's stripes.

His breathing was failing, and it came in short, ragged breaths. Katara wondered if she could do anything before it was too late. She waded into the river, with Aang suspended in her arms. 

She worked quickly, healing the worst burns first. The cool water was soothing on Aang's skin, but it did not heal him very well.

Katara felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought frantically. Was there any Spirit Water left in her pendant? No. She had used it all on the fatal wound on his back. 

Tears now falling freely, she hugged Aang closer. "C'mon. Don't leave me. We'll figure out something. I promise, Aang. I love you."

She didn't get a response from the near lifeless body in her arms. Her sobs gained intensity, but she decided to stay strong for him. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from Aang, and tried to size up the damage done.

There were Toph and Sokka, Sokka was just reviving, and Zuko was sitting alone, with his head in his hands. Where was Appa? 

She looked around. They were nowhere to be found. _But that's odd. I saw Appa just a little while ago. Where could he be?_ She thought. 

Katara closed her eyes, as if to shield herself from the truth, the pain, and the harsh reality of the situation. Suddenly, the Waterbender's eyes flew open. She called over to Zuko.

"Zuko! Have you seen Gray anywhere?" He pulled his head from his hands, and his eyes flicked over to the smoldering remains of the building.

"Oh no." Katara tried to push away the lump forming in her throat. There was no way anyone could have survived that fire any longer than Aang had.

Behind her, there was a sound of rushing air. Zuko looked up, and his eyes widened.

Katara turned, and immediately breathed a sigh of relief. Astride Appa was Gray, and she had a strange little cup in her hand.

She jumped swiftly off Appa, and ran to Katara. She looked down at the boy in Katara's arms, and said, "This water is almost like Spirit Water, although not as powerful. It will help, though."

Gray passed the silver cup to Katara, who took it with a look of extreme relief, and quickly started to heal Aang. 

After a few minutes, Gray put her hand on Katara's shoulder. "Let's get back to the Temple. He will be fine until then. We can't stay here all night, since we're too close to the Fire Nation. That fire must have been seen by somebody. It may have looked like a distress signal, or something. People are bound to come here soon." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Katara looked up and stared into the younger girl's eyes. "Thank you. You saved his life. I don't know what the world would have come to if you weren't here today." Gray's eyes filled with tears of bittersweet happiness. "All in a day's work," she said.

Without another word, Katara bended the water back into the silver cup, and handed it to Gray.

Soon, everyone was on Appa's back, and Gray took the time to asses the injuries suffered by the group. Most were sustained by Aang, but Sokka had many angry red burns running along his face and chest. Zuko looked unharmed, Toph was singed, and had a red mark scratched over her delicate features. Gray turned her head to look at Katara, who was next to her, near Appa's head.

Katara had several burns running along her tanned arms, many of which seemed to be blistering. "You have to take the time to heal yourself. What will Aang see when he wakes up?" Gray spoke softly, so as to not disturb Aang and Sokka's recovery.

For the first time, Katara looked down at her own marked up arms, which looked much like a toddler's drawing board. She carefully laid Aang beside her, and bended some water from her bending pouch. Slowly, the burns all but disappeared, leaving behind nothing but healing scars, which would vanish in the next few days.

She looked over at Toph, who was leaning against the side of Appa's saddle with Sokka's head in her lap. She rubbed at her face, but quickly withdrew her hand when it touched the deep red burn.

Katara pulled herself up, and moved over towards Toph. "Do you want me to heal that for you?" she asked quietly, in case that the younger girl thought she was being motherly again. Instead, she nodded, and titled her face upwards towards the moonlight so Katara would be able to see. When the burn had all but disappeared, she moved back towards Aang, but not before saying, "Let him sleep a while. I'll heal him when he wakes." She looked down at Sokka, and then pulled the unconscious Avatar onto her lap.

She put her hand gently onto Aang's brow, which was creased as if he was remembering something horrible. She used the regular water to try and heal him further, but the scars did not disappear. Katara was worried. This was too much like the time when Azula…Aang didn't wake up for weeks!

She pulled his head up to rest against her shoulder, and began to hum softly, so no one other than Aang and Gray heard. Gray was still sitting right next to Katara, but she was now steering Appa towards the Western Air Temple and not paying attention to Katara's humming.

It was a lullaby that Katara had sung to Aang when he was recovering from Azula's attack. She didn't know if he had heard it back then, nor did she know if he heard it now. She sang, and it made her feel like she was helping. After all, it had helped her when her mother sang it to her as a child.

_Silently she whispers,  
away from the morn.  
Her smile leaks joy into the very Earth.  
She is one, she is whole,  
she is me, and she is you.  
The sea whispers, silently,  
away from the night._

_The aftermath of the storm,  
when we come to see,  
what has changed?  
Where were we, unable to see,  
that spark behind your eyes…  
Why can't I see?_

_The calls sound ever louder,  
"come, leave it behind."  
But I have sworn  
that I will never  
let you go.  
Me without you is like  
the stars without the moon._

_The wind, it rages,  
but I notice, I wonder,  
why-oh-why? Doesn't it hold  
the power and will that it used to?  
The strong arms of the night  
pull you back, and  
the strong heart that beats in me  
keeps you here._

_Longing surpasses  
the every need  
to see that youthful splendor  
alive in your eyes once more.  
When will these eyes open again?  
I wait, and I know,  
that it will be soon, and I will have you.  
Because me without you is like  
the sea without the sky.  
Gone will be its bright ocean blue,  
its spark reflected only from you._

_Silently she whispers,  
away from the morn.  
Her smile leaks joy into the very Earth.  
She is one, she is whole,  
she is me, and she is you.  
The sea whispers, silently,  
away from the night._

**(Ackk…as I re-read that, it sounds somewhat depressing, but it's what you get at 12:31 am…sorry!! Hehe, but I do love the second to last stanza…sea/sky=Katara/Aang. As a lullaby sung by Katara's mom, think of it this way: she's eagerly waiting the next morning when the little child will wake again, and also she's singing about those lost to the war. Katara's then childish mind wouldn't comprehend the meaning of it, only the beauteous melody that came from her mommy.)**

A low moan issued from the boy, and Katara continued to try to heal him with the water she had. He yet did not open his eyes. "Please, Aang, wake up. Don't do this to me again. Please Aang, do it for me." He did not hear her, for if he had, he would have heard the pain and sorrow, and fear in her voice, and would've immediately awakened, if just to calm her.

A lone tear fell from her cobalt eyes. They were almost lifeless, as if her soul inside was suffering just as much as Aang was. She longed to see they playful, youthful storm that lived beneath Aang's eyelids, which was, she realized, what really kept her going. She leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly. 

Toph was holding onto Sokka, (who had managed to sit up), since she was completely unable to see in the air. She looked a little green, but she ignored it, and was talking to him.

Sokka answered her quietly, between winces of pain. He looked out across Appa's back, and he tried to catch Katara's eyes to tell her that everything would be all right. He grunted, and when Katara still did not look up from Aang's unconscious body, Sokka realized that he was not the only one who had fallen for a younger group member. He knew for sure that Katara and Aang must have confessed their love, which they were hiding so ineffectively.

He sighed. Sure, he was happy for them, but it was strange to see his sister involved with someone, though he knew that he trusted Aang with his sister more than he trusted anybody else. _I guess I'm just a bit…overprotective,_ he thought. _I suppose it is a bit unfair, though. Katara never said anything about my relationships…I just don't want to see her get hurt._

Zuko sat in the back of the saddle, and he was staring back at the fiery skeleton of the old building, much like Aang had watched the Eastern Air Temple fade into the distance a year ago.

Katara felt guilty now, at the way she treated Zuko. _Maybe…I was a little harsh on him. It's just that he helped Azula hurt Aang, and that was something I'd never live with. But now, he's proved that he's really changed. He didn't have to go save Aang's life, but he did anyway. I should apologize, but how?_ As Katara debated with herself on this matter, Gray steered Appa to the front of the Western Air Temple. 

With a soft thud, they landed in the forum (like a town center), in front of the little fountain. Slowly, everyone managed to hop off Appa's saddle, Toph supporting a weak Sokka.

Katara, who was last to get off with Aang in her arms, slowly slid down the ten-ton furry bison's side, and landed gently on the ground. Gray stood a little off to the side, looking guilty. When Katara walked up to her, she murmured, "I am so sorry. This was entirely my fault. If I hadn't suggested th--"

"No. This is _not_ your fault. I don't want to see you beat yourself up about this. You needed to speak with Avatar Roku, and only to help _us_. How were you to know that we would be caught in a hurricane? Our only chance was to land for the night. How could _you_ have stopped the wind from knocking over that candle, and a little ember falling to catch on the dry hay? None of this was your fault. Moreover, if you hadn't thought quickly and brought that water, Aang would have…well, he would have…died." She spoke with certainty, dropping her voice to a trembling whisper on the last sentence.

"But still, if I hadn't aske-"

"No. That's all we will say on this matter. It was NOT your fault, no matter how much you want to believe so. I'm taking Aang to my room for tonight, so I can watch over him, and see if he wakes. I'm going to try to heal him some more. Goodnight." Her voice was commanding, and final.

Gray stopped trying to protest, as Katara fled to her room with Aang. Over her shoulder, she called, "Hey, can you please bring that cup with the special water?"

Gray fetched it from where it was atop Appa, but said, "Aang will be okay for a little while longer. Actually, it's best if you do nothing. Let his body try to heal him on its own. Otherwise, it will become dependant on outside healing, and he won't be able to take a blow."

Katara paused. "Are you sure?" She bit her lip. "He looks pretty bad to me."

Gray nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. In my world, there are no benders, as I said before, but also, everything is extremely advanced as compared to here. We have hospitals, which treat even the fatal diseases, and everything. My parents, they were, _are_ doctors, and I've learned a lot from just being around them. You have to let him heal himself for at least another hour, if not more. In the mean time, _go help Sokka._ He needs the healing."

Katara realized that in her worry for Aang, she had completely forgotten about Sokka, who was extremely injured. She felt guilty at once. "Okay. Will you take…" she trailed off. She didn't want anybody else carrying Aang; she felt as if she was the only one who could help him, and any one else who tried to help would just be hurting him more. 

"Erm…never mind. Can you go check on Sokka? I erm…I'll go leave Aang in my room, so he's not out here in the cold." Katara tried to cover up her hesitancy, although she failed miserably, Gray accepted it, and nodded.

"All right. But hurry, okay? He's hurt pretty badly." Gray said sincerely.

Katara rushed to her room as fast as she could, careful not to displace the unconscious boy in her arms. She found her way in the dark, and then draped him on her bed.

"Aang, please, be okay. I'll be back soon. I love you." She put her hand around his cheek for a moment, and then was gone.

She rushed towards Sokka's room, gathering water from the fountain on her way. Her braided hair flew out behind her in the light wind.

Once in Sokka's room, panting slightly, she found Toph and Gray talking quietly while sitting next to Sokka. Toph was holding tightly to Sokka's hand, her face white. 

Katara chose to ignore this, and hurriedly set to work healing Sokka. She spoke little, her face somewhat pale. The water in her hands glowed a brilliant blue as it washed over Sokka's burns. 

"I should have gotten here earlier. Some of these are going to scar. Oh, I'm so sorry, Sokka." She said guiltily.

Sokka, who had awoken when the water splashed onto his skin, said weakly, "No, Katara. I understand. You had to make sure that Aang was all right. His burns were worse than mine are. Better having me hurt slightly than having a dead Avatar." His words came as a dry whisper.

Katara stared at him. "No. I'd rather have two healthy people than one hurt. It's my fault Sokka. Gray's the one who reminded me that Aang wasn't the only one who got burned." Her voice was thick with guilt.

Sokka looked up at his sister from where his head lay on the pillow. He knew that there would be no use in arguing with her, and she would always blame herself. Instead, he closed his eyes.

Soon, Katara finished healing him, and though Sokka would no longer feel the pain of the burns, there were angry red scars that scraped his chest and arms.

"Sokka? I think that I might be able to heal these scars, but I have to let them stay there until tomorrow. I need the special water, which might be able to help you." 

She got no answer, but she noticed that his breathing had gotten slow and even, and she knew that his snores would come soon. She looked over at Toph. "Toph? You look like you could use some sleep. Don't stay up too long, okay?"

Toph looked like she was about to scowl and argue, but instead, she said, "Okay. I'll go in a minute. You make sure that everybody's ok, and then go get some sleep yourself, kay?" Her blind gaze moved to rest near Sokka's face, and then flicked up towards Katara.

Katara smiled warmly, although there was something oddly…strained about it. She said, "Thanks, Toph. I will." She rushed off.

After Katara had gone, Toph said to Gray, "What happened to her?"

Gray, who had been staring at the spot Katara had been before she disappeared from view as if in a trance, did not answer. It was not until Toph prodded her with a toe caked in soot and dust did she start and say, "Huh? Oh. She feels guilty for some reason. She's feeling as if whatever happens to Aang is her fault, even when there is absolutely no blame to be put on her. It because well…you know, she and Aang are…together. It's like the time in Ba Sing Se, when she wasn't _able_ to rest until he was fully healed again."

The younger girl looked thoughtful for a moment, then, stifling a huge yawn, murmured, "Yeah. I remember that. It makes sense. Well, I'm tired…Goodnight Sokka, goodnight Gray." She stood and left the room, pausing a moment near the doorway to make sure that Sokka was okay. Gray followed her out.

* * *

**So, what'dya think??  
****Also, who do you ant Zuzu with? Mai? Gray? I can go either way at this point, but I'll need an answer soon!**

**Swamp guy: Reviews are an illusion…and so are pants.  
Me: -bonks him on the head with a rock- Yeah? Well, I wear pants, and I review stories too. –Sticks out tongue-  
Iroh: -looking nervous- Erm…I wear pants! Pants are my best friend, and so is tea! Ginseng sounds good right now!!  
Me: O.M.G. You guys are NO help at all! TOPH!!  
Toph: What do YOU want? Name stealer….  
Me: Oh, shut it. Threaten these readers with something if they don't review!...please?  
Toph: -Lifts a HUGE boulder- Review. BYE.  
Me: -groan-**

**Hehe…Sorry bout that…I erm…yeah. Review!! -Runs away-**


	15. Spirit Battles Part I

**Yeah, it's late again, but I'm just so busy nowadays, and I detest chapters that are written just for the sake of writing, which hold no substance in the story. So I trudge through the process of writing long and detailed chapters at the cost of your patience. Ah well, the story is better this way!!**

* * *

**--Katara--**

Katara stopped outside her room for a moment, her breath coming in short, quick gasps. She was afraid. What if Aang's condition had worsened?

_No. I won't think that way. I'm going to stay strong for him. I _will_ see him again. He _will_ get better. Soon._ A determined look on her face, she opened the door, only to have it falter into a look of surprised confusion and shock immediately.

Aang lay on her bed, right where she had left him before she left. On her chair, next to the bed, was someone who hadn't been there earlier. "Wha-what are you doing here? In my room?" Her tone was slightly accusatory, and her eyes were blazing.

Calmly, Zuko looked up at her from where he sat. "I wanted to make sure he was alright," he said quietly. "I wanted to talk to him about something. But he's still unconscious, so…"

Katara pressed her lips together in order to stop a retort that was bursting to come forth. Instead, she softened her expression a little, and said guiltily, "Listen. I'm…sorry for not trusting you earlier. I was…wrong. If you hadn't helped Aang today, he would have been seriously hurt, or worse."

Zuko looked surprised at her apology, but nodded. "Thank you. What I did before was wrong, too. You had every right in not trusting me."

There was an awkward silence as both tried to think of something else to say. Finally, Katara asked, "What did you want to talk to him about?"

Zuko, looking relieved at the break in the silence, said, "It's about Azula. When she opened that door, she looked so…_defeated_. If you'd gotten to know her like I had, you would know that that's not something that happens often. She's cunning, and refuses to lose. Something must have happened."

Katara nodded, remembering the look on her face. Zuko continued, "And she said…that she had lost everything. Because of me. I wanted to ask him if he knew why she might have said that." He tilted his head in Aang's direction. "I thought that maybe my father sent her away to find the Avatar, like he did with me a few years ago."

Katara looked at him, expecting a sad frown on his face. Rather, he looked thoughtful, and confused. "I'm not sure, but would he really do that? A father wouldn't just…leave his kids on purpose, knowing that they'd get hurt. Would he?"

Zuko frowned. "You haven't met him. He would. Although, he always did like Azula more…"

Katara sat down, unable to say anything. She was finally learning about the life the Prince really had, and realized she was too harsh on him earlier. "I'm sorry." She said finally, an air of awkwardness soon enveloping the both of them.

Zuko shook his head. "It's not your fault, and I don't want anybody's pity on me. I'm who I am because of my choices, the choices of my parents, and the choices of my Uncle, who was more a father to me than the Fire Lord. If my life wasn't the way it is, I wouldn't have traveled the world, I wouldn't have learned that the faults of the Fire Nation bring peril everywhere, and most importantly, I wouldn't have been able to help stop this war. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Katara understood then, for sure, that he really had changed for the better. Yawning, she placed a hand on Aang's forehead, checking to see if he had gotten sick in addition to his injuries.

Zuko, seeing her yawn, said, "I'm going to leave now…Goodnight." He stood, and turned towards the door. "Hopefully, he'll be better soon." He left.

At that moment, Katara turned her head back towards Aang. She still held the little silver cup in her hand, and she Bended the water out and onto his wounds once more. Just as the water touched his skin, his arrows began to glow, signaling his entry into the Spirit World.

Katara gasped, and pulled the water away from his charred skin. She knew better than to heal him when he was in the Spirit World. It might cause him to be stuck there, because his physical body had changed.

She sighed, and gently moved him to the other side of the large bed, slipping in herself. The room was abnormally cold. Gripping his hand tight within hers, she drifted into a pained sleep, imagining the worst of the fate of the boy lying quite still next to her.

**--Aang--**

Shivering, Aang opened his eyes with a start. They widened as he realized that he was at the Spirit Gate and not in the mortal world at all.

"Oh, not again," he muttered. His whispered words rung through the silence that ate away at his patience, slowly and surely.

His brow furrowed, Aang searched around frantically for someone, _anyone_ who could help him. The swampy grounds were silent and empty.

Aang closed his eyes for a moment, hoping against all hopes that somehow, he'd be able to get out of the Spirit World soon, for he knew he was injured. He opened them once again, only for this foolish hope to be dashed. Nothing had changed. Suddenly, an idea alighted upon him like a bee upon a rose.

"Avatar Roku?" he called. Maybe the past Avatar would hear him, and know why he was here, and how he could leave. Nobody answered him, and nobody came.

With a sigh, Aang made up his mind. He'd do anything to get out of the Spirit World quickly, so he could be healed. The longer he remained there, the longer his body suffered. His gait slow and hesitant, Aang treaded the path to the lair of the one Spirit he knew could help. Unfortunately, this was also the one Spirit who could lock him in the Spirit World forever, causing his untimely death. Koh.

Soon, blood pounding fiercely through his heart, he found himself outside the lair that he'd hoped never to visit again. The eerie stillness and silence was still there, along with a new chill in the air. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered under his breath. He gathered his courage, arranged his face so it betrayed no emotions, and strode into the cave.

Once more, he strode past the Spirit, who was watching him with shrewd interest from the ceiling. At the little space near the end of the cave, Aang stopped. Koh crawled noiselessly across the ceiling, and dropped down in front of him, hoping to scare a scream out of the boy's passive face.

Irked, Koh asked, "What is the reason you come here?" He began to circle his prey.

"I need to know something for a friend." Aang stared straight ahead, his eyes not leaving the blank wall, his expression just as vacant.

"Oh?" Who is this friend you speak of?" Koh faked interest. He was about to get another face for his collection, just baiting it enough to falter.

"She's not from here. I presume you know of whom I speak?" Aang refused to let his expression waver even the slightest bit.

"Ah, yes. Gray, the one your Earthbending friend calls Musouka." Koh's face flitted to Uma's (Kuruk's lover), which looked much like Gray's. Suddenly, it changed to that of a large fox-lion, which roared at the boy.

Aang did not move. Instead, he spoke once more. "Yes. I need to know why James Roku was able to sense her when none else could."

Koh's head was behind Aang now, and he smiled maliciously, carrying the face of a young man. He knew how he'd be able to secure his prey for sure. He continued to circle.

In his smooth, lulling voice, he said, "Yes, I wondered about that myself. I came to a realization, a conclusion. Something that I had previously overlooked, forgotten."

Aang stood with bated breath, and it took much of his will not to tell the Spirit to simply get on with it. Instead, he said, "And that would be…"

The Spirit smiled evilly once more, this time not bothering to keep it from Aang's view. Yet, he spoke the truth. "You see, James Roku is not who you think he is. No, not at all. Yes, he is still the Fire Lord's nephew, but his parentage is somewhat different than you would think."

"He was born of a father from this world, and a mother from Gray's world." Koh trailed off for dramatic effect. Oh, how he loved an audience!

Aang almost rolled his eyes, but he caught himself, spotting Koh's oily grin. "This I know." He said simply.

The grin flickered into a frown for a slight moment, but the grin was plastered over the white painted face in a second. Aang wondered if he'd imagined it. "What you _don't_ know, is that the boy's father forced the mother into his world soon after he met her. The child was born in the same Earth Kingdom Island his father had vanished from. The baby, who had extraordinary Firebending powers even then, accidentally set fire to their house during a lesson with his father when he was two and a half. His mother died that very day, caught inside. His father, who had inhaled the fumes too much in his effort to save the woman, had enough life to bring his son to his uncle. He died on the doorstep."

Aang nodded slowly, careful not to show the surprise that so wanted to be shown on his face. "So, the reason that he was able to sense Gray was because he is truly from this world? I mean my world?"

A nod.

"Do you know how I can get out of the Spirit World and back into my world by any chance? And, why are all the Spirits gone?"

"Yes. The Gate was locked because of the spreading of the Chaos Realms. The Spirits, weak as they are, have chosen to flee to the Realms of Blankness, where the Spirits who die go along with the Spirits of the common folk whose lives have been snuffed out." He sneered with the last sentence.

"Only a Spirit or a strong will can open the Gate. You have neither, so you will stay." He stared at Aang, waiting for his eyes to widen in fear or for his lip to tremble in sadness.

**--Katara--**

Something tickled her face in her sleep, pulling her out of her dreams. She opened her eyes, to see if Aang was awake. She bolted up from her sleeping position, just barely stifling a scream.

She wasn't in her room, and she did not see Aang anywhere. She was confident that she was nowhere near the Air Temple, either.

She sat on a flat, dry rock, upon which a small shape had been stood up in front of her, about four inches high. **(Looks like the symbol for Pi.)** She looked around. It seemed to be about twilight, yet on a new moon day, with the moon's silvery radiance in eclipse from the Earth's shadow. **(I used Twilight, New Moon, AND Eclipse in the same sentence! Squee!)**

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could make out a fat little man sitting on the roots of a great dry tree. He scratched at his balding head. "Erm…Hello there! Can you help me? Where am I?" she called out to him, fingering her water skin.

In a high pitched, squeaky little voice that certainly did not fit his size, he replied, "Shveeyou aresss in zel Spirit World!"

Katara stood up and brushed herself off. "Huh?" she asked, perplexed, and feeling disoriented.

The little man replied slowly, "Shvee. You. Aresss. In. Zel. Spirit. World."

Katara managed to string a few words together this time, but she thought she must have heard wrong. "I'm in the Spirit World?"

He nodded, a grin plastered all over his face in excitement.

Katara, skeptical, asked, "Okay, erm…do you know who can help me get out? Or where Aang is?" She spoke slowly and clearly, so he would understand what she was trying to say.

The fat little man wiped the grin off his face in favor of a puzzled frown. "Shwii noknow. Askee Ryya."

Katara struggled to make sense of this. "I should…ask Ryya?" she asked after a moment. He nodded, and pointed towards his left with a slight pout. Katara hurried off, a little afraid of the strange little man. She did not stay to ask him _who_ Ryya was; but she had no idea.

Her boots clinging to the swampy ground, she trudged through the muck for what seemed like forever. When she was just about to drop from exhaustion, a huge shadow stalked up behind her, and she froze, seeing it on the ground in front of her. What gruesome creature could have such a shadow?

She heard its deep, rumbling breathing, and took a deep breath before turning around, her right hand instinctively on her water skin.

Katara's face paled considerably as she faced a huge tiger with equally huge teeth poking out of its maw of a mouth. Her fear rooted her to the spot as the beast seemed to smile down at her.

Suddenly, it opened its mouth, and Katara found herself wondering what would happen if she died in the Spirit World. She was frozen, the fear quaking inside her.

"Do not be fearful, child." A cool voice wafted down into Katara's ears. She opened her eyes, which she had jammed shut in the fear of death, and looked for the owner to the voice. She saw no one but the tiger. The tiger opened its mouth again, and Katara closed her eyes.

"I am not dangerous. Nobody here will hurt you in my presence, however. I am only to be feared if I have been wronged. You have not wronged me, child." Katara opened her eyes once more and looked up at the Tiger.

Biting her lip, and all her rational fears, Katara asked, "Wh-where can I find Ryya?" Her voice trembled slightly. The tiger seemed to frown, and said in her cool voice, "Who has sent you to see the Great Ryya? For what purpose?" She sounded official.

Katara gulped. "I met a small, fat little man with a really high voice. I need to get out of the Spirit World, and I asked him how. He sent me this way to find someone called Ryya." She explained.

"Tabur." The tiger muttered to herself, identifying the poltergeist Spirit. After a moment, she said, "I am Ryya, the Great Tiger Spirit. I can help you. What is your name, child, how did you get to the Spirit World in the first place?" She smiled down at Katara, who still had the color returning to her face.

"My name is Katara. I'm a Waterbender from the South Pole, traveling with the Avatar, Aang. He got hurt, just earlier today-I think- and I had healed him a little. I had to stop, so his body wouldn't weaken, but I did start healing him again with my water. As soon as the Water touched him, though, his tattoos glowed, meaning that he went into the Spirit World. I waited, but fell asleep, holding his hand." She blushed a little at the end, but kept her face firm and determined. "After that, I just…woke up here." She finished somewhat lamely.

Ryya's eyes widened, giving her the look of a strangely contorted tiger. "I know you!" She exclaimed, throwing formalities to the winds, "The Spirits speak of you! A few weeks ago, maybe last month, there was a meeting of the Elders, who are the oldest Spirits in the Spirit World, along with all the past Avatars. We have been carefully marking your progress, as you come closer to the final stand against the Fire Nation."

She scratched at her ear like a dog, with a huge, mammoth paw. "Avatar Miso had noticed that the two of you, the Avatar and yourself, had created a bond between one another. The strongest bond ever to be created. I am one to prophesize may things, and this came forth:

'_Two voices joined in mirth,_

_Two minds joined in thought,_

_Two souls joined in an eternal bond that upon which hinges the fate of the world._

_Such is the mark of the Avatar and his teacher, Airbender and Waterbender, Aang and Katara. Two souls, one destiny, two people, one heart, two minds, one love.'"_

Katara felt tears prickling at her eyes, her face awash with the glowing red of a scarlet blush. She looked down at her boots, which were encrusted with drying swampy mud. A sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Why do you weep?" Ryya bent her great furry head down, so her eyes were level with Katara's.

Looking up, Katara said quietly, "He's here…in the Spirit World. But I think he's in trouble. Do you know where I can find him? I know that the longer he stays here, the worse his condition will get. He's really badly hurt. Burns, from a huge fire."

Ryya bent her head. Katara noticed that the tiger's eyes had clouded over, the murky greenish-black becoming a color that resembled Toph's eyes, only darker. When she spoke, it was in a low hiss. "Yes. The boy is indeed here in the Spirit World. He hasn't returned…Koh has lured him in…In the cave…trouble…lost…eternity…now…" Katara strained to hear.

Suddenly, Ryya's head snapped up, and her eyes became dark once more. "He has been pulled into Koh's lair. You see, the Spirit World is in a state of chaos right now, something that had begun to happen at the start of the war. It's been deteriorating ever since. In the last month, I have noticed it to be much worse. Many Spirits have fled towards the Realms of Blankness, away from the growing Chaos Realms." Katara stared, perplexed.

The huge tiger sighed. "Aang is in Koh's lair," she repeated. "Koh is a malicious Spirit who is also known as "The Face Stealer", for he has collected thousands of faces from unknowing victims. Aang has visited once before, and just barely managed to get himself out. You must do something."

Katara's eyes widened, and all traces of a smile and blush left her face for a paler color to flood through. With a shaky voice, she asked, "Wh-what do I do? I will do anything to save him. He can't die!" She almost broke into tears, and Ryya gave her a strange look of mixed concern for her possible loss, respect for her bravery, and something else.

Slowly, she said, "Koh will test him somehow, but will do everything in his power to capture the Avatar's face. You have to make sure it does not happen, by any means necessary. As long as Aang shows no emotion on his face, he is safe. The second a flicker of fear or swift surprise or spark of hope flashes across his face, he will be gone. You must go and distract Koh, so Aang con escape. You must show no emotion either."

Katara thought, and bit back the fear that threatened to burst forth and freeze her to the swampy, muddy ground. She nodded. "How do I get there?" With directions, she set off quickly.

**--Aang--**

"Well, thank you for your help. I'll just be going now." He stared back at Koh's face blankly.

"Oh no, what makes you think that? I let you leave unscathed once, it will not happen again. I am forced to give you one chance per visit, however feeble it may be, by my irksome bindings. So I will give you an unsolvable riddle." He laughed evilly.

Aang forced himself not to grimace at his stupidity. Why hadn't he thought this through? What were the chances he would just be allowed to leave of his own accord? It was true, the Spirit could tell no lies, but he could be telling only parts of the truth.

"Very well. I will try to answer this riddle. I'm sure I can do it."

Koh sneered at him before saying "What is more powerful than I am, stronger than the known Spirits? What can both cause a life to end and one to begin? What indeed, is the terrible thing that has the power to decide how this war will end? Answer me this and I shall set you free. If not, well, I can finally add another child's face to my collection, and that too, of an Avatar."

Aang closed his eyes and thought hard. Instead of an answer, he saw Katara running through swampy marshlands towards Koh's lair. In his mind, he called out to her, praying that she'd hear.

"_Katara! Stop!" She stopped, looking around for his voice. "Aang? Where are you? Are you okay? Awake?"_

_Aang heard the fear and concern in her voice and longed to be with her to comfort her. "Katara, listen to me! Stop running," for she had started running again. "Don't come to Koh's lair! I will not stand for you getting hurt. Katara, please!"_

_  
She ignored his pleas, and said "No Aang, I'm going to save you. Nothing will stop me from doing that. I will not lose you." She spoke with fierce determination, and Aang knew that she would not listen to him. She had realized that he was in trouble, and she was on her way. Nothing could ever stop her. He watched a moment longer as she bended some of the muddy water into the still air, continuing to speed his way. _

Hurriedly, he thought about the riddle once more, but his thoughts were interrupted by his heart. It kept leading him back to Katara, and how much he loved her. If she got into Koh's lair, there was no chance she'd come out looking the same. He knew her, and she was quite emotional. The only way he could assure her safety was getting out before she reached.

He sighed and opened his eyes. "More powerful than him…stronger than all of the spirits…war's end…life's end and beginning…" He muttered under his breath, trying to think quickly. "Well, Sozin's comet is really powerful…but it can be stopped…it wouldn't begin a life, though it could end millions…Bending? No…that can't start a life either…"

Another image of Katara flashed through his mind, though it was something he had witnessed before. It was the time when he had burned Katara with his firebending. Suddenly, he remembered kissing her on the Day of Black Sun, their bendancing during his secret dance party, and the several times she had kissed his cheek.

He shook his head to clear it, and tried to sift through for an answer. It certainly did not help that Koh was literally breathing down his neck to catch even a glimmer of expression on his stoic face. He closed his eyes again, so he wouldn't have to stare into Koh's hypnotizing ones.

He groaned to himself, and thought, _I wish I could think of an answer to this…anything, anything at all! But only my love for Katara comes to me. Why can't I figure out the answer?_ He asked himself hopelessly.

A voice bit into his thoughts. "Aang! Aang! Are you okay? Let's get out of here!"

He whipped around, only to see Katara waving at him from the mouth of the cave, a smile of relief on her face. He did a double-take. _She was __**inside**__ the cave. __**With a smile on her face**__._

Koh cackled, and sprung forward out of the shadows, extending a long claw. Thinking quickly, Aang bended a huge rock from underneath the monster Spirit and tried to crush his body against the ceiling. "Katara! Get out of here! GO! He's going to get your face if you don't leave RIGHT NOW. I'll be fine!" He shouted at her, ignoring her protests.

She tried to ignore him and run into the cave herself to help, but he Airbended her out again, forcefully, blinking back small tears at his actions. She smacked against the wall in the front of the cave, and struggled to get up.

In the mean time, Koh's mammoth centipedal body had crashed down back to the ground, blocking Aang's exit, and Katara's entrance. He grinned, spotting the look of anguish on the young Avatar's face and lunged, his face set on that of a fierce warrior.

Aang, knowing there was no point in holding his expressions any longer, concentrated on saving the life of the girl he loved more than anything in the world(s), along with his own if possible.

Koh fought well, parrying many of Aang's blows, and giving the Avatar a few scrapes himself, with his fighting weapons, his face-stealing claw nearly pulling Aang's face off several times, but narrowly missing.

Gasping for air, Aang fought back with all four bending styles, and even remembered Gray's teachings. Noticing his surroundings, he managed to quickly take stock, and noticed the large stalagmites and stalactites clinging onto the rock-strewn floor and damp ceiling. With a large Earth tremor, he sent two stalactites plummeting down onto Koh's armored back with a resounding din. Koh merely shook the dust and rubble off and sprang back into the fight.

Aang had started to lose hope of ever winning.

* * *

**Please review, and HOPEFULLY, I will get the next chapter up sometime next week. Gimme some incentive!! I fell like nobody's really reading this.**


	16. Spirit Battles Part II

**Well, I updated sooner than I had anticipated…all the better for you!**

**If Aang or Katara seem a bit OOC here, note that they are in quite a desperate, perilous situation, and they're acting mostly on pure instinct, rather than thought and effort. Their actions are just results of adrenaline rushes and such, so yeah…**

* * *

_**Earlier: **__Gasping for air, Aang fought back with all four bending styles, and even remembered Gray's teachings. Noticing his surroundings, he managed to quickly take stock, and noticed the large stalagmites and stalactites clinging onto the rock-strewn floor and damp ceiling. With a large Earth tremor, he sent two stalactites plummeting down onto Koh's armored back with a resounding din. Koh merely shook the dust and rubble off and sprang back into the fight._

_Aang had started to lose hope of ever winning._

**-l-l-l-**

With a massive swipe of his claw, Koh managed to rip through Aang's tunic and into his stomach.

Feeling the bile rising through his body and up into his mouth, Aang tried his hardest to ignore the agonizing pain and urge to retch. Instead, He threw most of his remaining energy into a colossal wall of swirling air, into which he fed large chunks of solid rock, sharpened to a piercing point. After the rocks, he blasted large amounts of fire, which he noted was turning blue in his pain and fury.

The attack only had half the effect Aang had hoped for. The razor-sharp stone rapiers merely dented Koh's outer armor slightly. However, with the combination of the weight of each stone, and the heat of each blast of fire, Koh's numerous legs buckled slightly, and he struggled to throw them off.

Katara took full advantage of the time, and ran to Aang, drawing water from the skin at her back. Reaching him, she noticed he was pale as ash, but still conscious. Hearing Koh stirring violently behind her, she quickly staunched the flow of blood from Aang's abdomen, ignoring his weak protests.

In a minute, Aang felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he saw Koh up and swiping a claw at Katara, whose back was turned. Standing despite the white-hot pain, he pulled up a wall of stone coupled with another of searing fire. Still disoriented from the earlier attack, he heard Koh smash brutally into the double wall, smashing it into a thousand jagged pieces of rubble and glowing embers that littered the ground like dirty laundry in a child's room.

Katara had whipped around when Aang raised the wall, and winced at the force of the impact. She directed her gaze quickly back to Aang, apologizing time and again for causing the battle. "Oh Aang, this is entirely my fault! Let me help you, at least. Let me fight! The world needs you more!"

But Aang seemed to be hardly paying attention. When Katara put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her, face set as it had been when he had left on the Day of Black Sun. "No." he said simply. "I will not let you fight my battles for me. Think, Katara. What would I do if anything happened to you? What do you think would happen if you were lost trying to save me? I wouldn't be able to live through that, Katara. The guilt would be too much for me to take. I was born to fight the Fire Lord, and overcome the obstacles so carelessly placed in front of me on the way. Call me selfish, but I cannot lose you, Katara. I love you, but I. Will. Be. Fine." He finished slowly. "Please, go and see if you can find a way to get out of here. We need to be in the mortal world, not here."

Katara's words were lost in another attack from Koh, one which Aang barely managed to block, because he was concentrating on what Katara was trying to say. He looked at her quickly, and kissed her cheek before pushing her gently towards the entrance of the cave. With new tears forming in her eyes, she hugged him tightly before running out.

Now Aang was alone to face Koh. _All the better_, he thought grimly, and the same thought rang through the malevolent mind of Koh. He had one less opponent to face now.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Aang concentrated on pulling his chi through the path he wanted it to flow through. _"Your arrows trace the chi paths…" _he remembered Monk Gyatso telling him after he had gone through the painful ordeal of receiving them. _"When your chi is focused through the correct path, your bending will be much stronger than otherwise. The key is concentration, and deep breaths. Visualize it."_ He sucked in the air around him, and, being an Airbender, his lungs could hold much more air than the average person, or even Spirit.

Letting it lose after a bit, Aang snapped his eyes open and turned to face his opponent once again, his young face lost under the mask that was stained by war, weariness, and fierce determination. His jaw clenched as he looked upon the one that had killed the lover of his earlier life, the one who had caused so much anguish to the Spirits, the evil, malicious one that had caused him so much fear and pain.

"This is it, Koh. This is where we make our final stand. It's either you or me. I think, it will be me." He assumed a strong stance; one that even the Dragon of the West wouldn't be able to pull him out of.

Koh smiled evilly, but Aang couldn't help but be pleased to note that the Spirit's façade had slipped momentarily at his confidence. "You're confidence is fascinating, and I admire your courage, however fruitless it may be. Perhaps I may let you live, but I _will_ take your face. Let the battle begin." With that, he launched himself at Aang, several arms outstretched, each tipped with a finely honed claw with a different purpose.

Unfortunately for him, Aang was ready for this attack, and blocked him by tearing the dirt ceiling down, bringing it crashing onto Koh's body. He held off the rocks with a protective sphere of air. Since they were within the roots of an ancient tree, the result of the ceiling collapse was the death of the tree, and therefore the lack of room to fight.

Aang struggled to get out quickly, dodging the falling rubble, as the tree's prehistoric limbs and trunk began to shrivel in death. Leaping free of the slowly closing gap between the roots, Aang stood a little ways away from the tree, watching it die. It was like watching paper burn, the whole tree slowly blackening and shriveling into a thin, crinkled stint, a skeleton of its past glory.

But Aang had little time to think, because within the withered roots was Koh, who had been unable to squeeze out through the closing gap earlier. He writhed and squirmed, as if in pain, but suddenly, a large chunk of the trunk blasted outward, and an unpleasant face looked through the hole. The white painted face with blood red lips stared out at him for another second, before it vanished. In its place were numerous scratching insect arms, pulling away the side of the tree in large chunks.

Feeling a sharp, biting pain in his abdomen, followed by a warm sensation, Aang looked down, fists clenched against the pain, knuckles white. He flinched at the sight of the blood pouring out of him like a fountain. Looking around, he noticed that Katara had left. Then, gritting his teeth, he quickly yanked a bit of cloth from his shredded tunic, and wrapped it around the wound.

And the battle began again as Koh managed to haul his elongated centipedal body through the hole he had created. Aang bent himself a large square of Earth to stand on, so he wouldn't sink into the boggy marsh. Outside, Aang felt as if he had a better chance at winning, with all four elements at his disposal.

He raised his arms in preparation for whatever was to come. Across from him, Koh edged forward slowly. Aang noticed that he had cracks in his outer shell, the armor cut clean through in some places. Yellowish liquid oozed out of these gouges, and Aang shuddered to think what it was.

Koh seemed to ignore these minor disturbances in his natural shield, and he lumbered closer to Aang, who stood ashen faced in front. "You have freed me," he said quietly. "It was an Avatar who locked me in there. Kuruk, it was, in fact. Only an Avatar had the power to release me, and now you have. It does not matter that with the death of the tree came the death of my power, except for my face-stealing abilities. You will still lose your life to me." His voice was hardly a whisper, but Aang did not have to strain to hear him, even though he was a few feet away. The air was still and ever silent.

Aang did not bother to reply. Instead, he raised his arms higher, almost in a signal of surrender. But not quite. "I did not want to fight you. But now I must, and I will not lose. The world depends on me to save it from its fall. I know the answer to your "unsolvable riddle". It's the outcome of this battle. We both know that I will win, so I would be more powerful than you. You are a bigot, and you think you are more powerful than all known Spirits, so if I'm better, it means I'm better than them, too." He did not notice the curl in Koh's blood painted lip. "In your mind." He added quickly.

"This battle will cause a life to end. He will be the loser here. And a life to begin? When I get out of here, and when I'm older, is it not possible that I would have children? There you have it, for if I lost here and now, those children would never be born. I don't care what you say, Koh. I have bested you."

Koh smiled. "Wrong answer." He said simply, watching Aang's face turning from triumphant to astonished and bewildered. He took this moment of still shock and tension to leap up at Aang, who nimbly dodged, but he was delayed in his evasion. Koh ripped his arm from shoulder to elbow.

Gasping in pain, Aang felt the fury well up inside him. He knew he would not be able to enter the Avatar State, but he was going to go close. Blood pounding ferociously in his ears, He launched an attack, using the most advanced airbending he had ever learned, the secrets of Windbending, lost to the Air Nomads, but something he had found in a scroll in his exploration of the Western Air Temple. He hadn't shown anyone. He moved his arms in huge circles, almost the way Zuko made his Fire Whip.

The clouds seemed to congeal above him, and Koh watched in horror as they grew darker and darker, until they looked much like a writhing mass of Souls **(different than Spirits, here, Souls are the **_**essence**_** of Spirits, Spirits taking the original form, Souls taking a form like a shadow.)** Suddenly, sharpened daggers of ice fell like stones, straight at Koh's vulnerable outer shell. They were more powerful than regular ice daggers, sharpened and honed to a fine tip by air. They were dry, not wet like such icy weapons usually were, and much colder than normal.

Koh tried in vain to dodge these, but failed. They fell true to their mark, piercing through the weakened armor, almost impaling the Spirit into the boggy ground. He struggled against them, rising up from his defenseless position with much shaking and trembling. His unusually calm face was contorted with pain, eyes screwed up, lips pinched together, as if he were biting them.

Aang did not care. He brought his arms down sharply and quickly, and the clouds sent another wave of icy spears, followed by wedge shaped blasts of air that were equally lethal as the ice.

"No," Koh whispered, watching them fall, as if in slow motion. "No." He knew his end was near; he had inspired the Avatar's inner power. It was nearly as powerful as the Avatar State. Aang was almost a fully realized Avatar, and he was at the height of his powers and youth.

Thinking quickly, the Spirit tried a suicide attack, like a kamikaze fighter. As the ice and sir fell upon him, dealing fatal blows wherever they hit, he slowly extended out his arm, and the air sliced off his sharpest, most dangerous claw. Wincing in pain, he looked out at the Avatar, who stood, eyes closed, lithe arms held up by the sheer force of the wind.

Impaled on the ground, he felt darkness creeping over him, darkening his vision. His faces would not stop flickering, each having an expression of dark loathing. In a last ditch effort, he threw the claw at the boy, whose eyes snapped open far too late. The claw caught the boy around the middle, forcing him back, pinning him to a tree. This was the last thing Koh, the Face Stealer, most powerful Spirit, most knowledgeable Spirit to lurk the foggy edges of the Spirit World saw.

Aang felt blackness come over him, too, but he fought it off. He had come too far to die now. His fury had yet not abated, the adrenaline still pumping in dangerous levels through his blood. He saw Koh die, the mammoth body falling limp and still onto the ground. Being in the Spirit World, the Spirit was dead. A dark shadow wafted out of the open wounds like smoke, gathering over the corpse like an infestation of carrion flies.

Aang felt his breaths shorten, coming in quick gasps followed by stabs of pain that shot up through his spine. Still, he kept himself conscious, knowing that if he gave in, his fate would match that of the dead Spirit in front of him. He was dizzy, the loss of blood taking its toll on him. He did not struggle against the claw that held him to the tree.

The shadow slithered over to the Avatar, inspecting its killer, its freer, its murderer, its releaser. Forming a final semblance of a mouth, it whispered with all its strength, in Koh's tired, bored voice, "The answer to the riddle was you love for Katara," it said. Then, it seemed to be yanked through a vortex of time and space, one that tugged at Aang's will to live, but it alone was sucked into the Realms of Blankness, and finally, on to Death.

Hearing Katara's name was enough to bring Aang back from the brink of Death, reminding him that he _had_ to live, if only to see her again. He remembered the wonderful times they had shared together; from the time she had found him and freed him from his icy prison to the time when he had confessed his love for her and her him.

He remembered seeing her face when he first awoke, young and untainted by the horrors of war and fighting. Those deep blue eyes had pulled him out of the smoky confusion of unconsciousness and into the sharp reality of life. He remembered penguin sledding with her, hearing her laugh for the first time, bringing out the child that had lived, dormant, behind her mask of responsibility. He remembered seeing her from across the bay, on the beach, while he had shown off shamelessly, riding the elephant koi fish. He remembered making her a necklace, and later overhearing her fortune, and bending alone with her, high in the air.

He remembered the magnetic tension between them as they kissed for the first time, in an act of desperation in the Cave of Two Lovers. The light slowly extinguishing, drawing the curtain of darkness around them. He remembered taking her to ride on the mail system in Omashu, seeing her glide in the air for the first time at the Northern Air Temple, hearing her scream of terror turn into a whoop of joy. He remembered waking up from Azula's attack, and her comforting him afterwards. He remembered the time when they had danced in the cave in the Fire Nation, attracting the attention of all those present.

He remembered his daydreams, where he had told her of his love more than once, but something always stopped him. He remembered kissing her on the Day of Black Sun, leaving her happy and confused. He remembered everything, as he felt his mind slip into weary surrender.

The blackness grew stronger, and all the color drained from the world. The pain in his stomach and arm felt stronger than ever, dragging him in the wake of Koh. Soon, all he could see were pinpoints of light. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he knew that this was a losing battle. His eyes slowly closed, extinguishing even the pinpricks of light.

And all was black, no noise pierced the air, no light shaft broke into the marshy clearing, not a thing stirred.

**--lll--**

"_**AANG!"**_

_Who was Aang? Who was that, calling out with such an angelic voice, but clouded by such pain? _

A cold sensation came over his chest, as cold hands searched for the faintest hint of a pulse, a heartbeat.

_Cold, I know what cold is. I can feel. _

"**Oh, Aang, don't leave me now, I need you!"**

_Can I do anything? Whoever that is, it pains _me_ to hear such pain. I know what pain is. Who is this Aang? Why does she need him?_

Whoever it was had deemed him alive, hearing his faint heartbeat fluttering in his chest. Suddenly, warm lips pressed against his, flooding him with surprise. His eyes struggled to open.

_A kiss? What is this? I taste…sweet, soft…I can taste. Who is that?_

"**Aang, if you can hear me, please, wake up! I love you, and I won't leave the Spirit World without you, no matter how long it takes. Aang, please, for me."**

An herb was brought to his nose, and he inhaled it's sharp, spicy scent, meant to revive him.

_It makes my nose feel funny, and it smells strong. I can smell._

His eyelids struggled again to open.

"**Bring him to the top of the hill. I know a Spirit who can help." **

"**Okay. I need him to live…"**

Slim but strong arms lifted him up, and leaned his head gently, tenderly against a shoulder.

_Who is this girl, who…loves me? I don't know, but I think I love her too. I can love. But who am I? I think I am the person she speaks of, Aang. It is a nice name…_

"**He is injured."**

"**Wait then, I want to try and heal him."**

There was not too much politeness in her voice, only pain and desperation. The other person did not seem to mind, for she said, **"Yes, here, lie him flat on that." **There was a grating sound, earthy, and loud.

_What is going on? Where am I? Who are these people? What is this cold surface I'm on now? I was better off on the shoulder. Ayah! This pain sears up, white-hot in this pressing darkness that suffocates me, starving me of the light I need._

The sound of water being sucked out of a container reached his ears followed by the noise of the shreds his tunic that still clung onto his frail limbs being ripped off. There was damp coldness, and then numbness spread over the areas where the pain was worst.

"**Aang, you're okay, I promise. It's going to be okay."** Whispered words seemed to want to soothe the speaker.

"**Be glad you left when you did, and be glad he sent you to me. You wouldn't have lived, and neither would he."** This sudden statement caused the hands that healed him to clench suddenly in frustration.

There was muttering about negativity in extreme anxiety, then the hands unclenched and continued to heal the worst of his wounds. All was still dark. The cold water moved up to his arm, wrapping itself around the wound like a bracelet, caressing the edges of the rip to sew back together. Numbness emanated from the spot. The water then curled away from his arm and up to his face, which was scratched, but not as badly. Cool relief spread over his eyes, across his scraped and cut cheeks, along with the faint pains of the earlier burns.

_Burns? Where did I get- A fire, big, hold it off…Katara!_

He didn't know the last word was spoken aloud. It was a whisper of a whisper, but someone gasped and lifted him from the dirt ground, to press him against her. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he looked into deep blue eyes, which were filled with watery tears that told of sepulchral weariness and misery. But before he could behold them longer, his eyes shut once more, and he couldn't open them.

_I can see, such beauty, such desolation, such pain, such clarity. Katara, I love you, I know now. I remember! I can see, I can process beauty and sadness, and pain._

"**Aang! You're all right! Oh Aang, I should have never left you there. Why do you always get hurt so badly? This is the third time in two months! You still haven't recovered from the fire, and now this!"**

His voice was weak, but he managed to say, with his eyes still closed, "Katara…thank you. I love…you." The pain returned with his speech, and the last three words were choked out.

"**Shh, don't talk now; it's all going to be better. I'm, going to bring you to a good Spirit who will heal you, and Avatar Miso is going to help us get out of the Spirit World."**

Aang could do nothing but listen, and he was contented to do so, listening to Katara humming the same song she had hummed twice before in his presence, the song that always made itself heard, for he had heard it the last two times he had become unconscious, and it had brought him closer to consciousness.

* * *

**No way! Such a long chapter and in only three days? Something must be up! Who am I and what have I done with iamtheblindbandit?!**

**Ok, well, so there you have it. The story is far from over at this point, (It ends after the second invasion) but this is kinda sorta intermission/halfway point. I'm not exactly thrilled with the number of reviews I have, but I guess that I'm writing more for the sake of you readers than for my pleasure at reading more reviews. I know that a lot of people have actually red this, 'cuz I have more than a thousand hits, which is great.**

**Yeah, I know, I did introduce another character, Avatar Miso, but she's in the series, I think, as the Earthbending Avatar before Kyoshi? Either way, that's who she is.**

**Feedback, please! I love reviews, as I say repeatedly, but I actually need YOU guys to help me out, what do YOU want to see in the upcoming chapters?**

**Thanks in advance!**

**--iamtheblindbandit--**


	17. The Aftermath

**Here you are! Monday, as promised! (Less stuff gets posted during the week, so this will be on the first page for more than five minutes!) This chapter was actually far longer than anticipated. It's my fourth longest chapter. Initially, it was only going to be about a page and a half on Word, but it grew to 9 pages. Lucky you!**

* * *

The time it took Aang to recover was far longer than normal. Anyone who saw his physical body passed him off as a hopeless case, stuck as a vegetable for eternity. Sokka seemed a bit depressed, Zuko horrified, Toph saddened, but Katara was the worst off. Nobody could understand why she had eaten so little, why Aang wouldn't heal, why she had stopped talking all together, why he didn't respond to anything anyone did or said.

But Katara knew, she knew what had happened in the Spirit World, and she knew why Aang was not healing and recovering well.

—_**Katara flashback—**_

Aang was lighter than I expected, and it saddened me to see how pale he looked, and how much blood and weight he'd lost over the last few hours. Life hasn't been so kind to him, throwing him unawares and unprepared into so much, leaving him alone to fend for himself, _and_ everybody else. I wish I could help him with his Avatar stuff, but unfortunately I don't have that ability.

Avatar Miso walked beside me, a look of concern and intense pain on her face. She was tall, with pale skin and eyes the color of bright jade gems. Black hair fell down onto her shoulders, brushing a sleek kimono of deep green accentuated with yellow hems and a large Earth Kingdom insignia in the middle.

We walked in a silence only punctuated by Aang's labored breathing and the squelch of boots in mud. Every so often, I noticed Avatar Miso clutch her stomach or arm, and then look back at Aang.

"Why do you do that?" I asked when I saw her do it again.

"What?" She seemed surprised and a bit annoyed at my decision to speak, but I didn't mind.

"You clutch your stomach or arm every so often. Does it hurt, or something?" I looked up at her expectantly.

"Ah, yes. You see, all Avatars are connected, and when one is severely hurt, the past ones absorb some of his or her pain, but we cannot take too much of it, something stops us. Especially because we already took some of the pain from his burns." She did not look at me, but kept her head straight and tall, focused on the path we traversed.

"Oh." Not knowing what else to say, I kept my pace, letting the silence fall, blanketing almost everything in its still quietness.

Spotting a hill ahead, a welcome change in scenery after yard after yard of swampy bog, I sped up, only to be stopped by Avatar Miso, who threw out an arm.

"This Spirit does not like visitors. She has many defenses."

I felt my frustration level increase dangerously. Avatar Miso's pace was far slower than I would have liked.

Still fuming, I held on to Aang protectively, counting the moments until I'd see his beautiful grey eyes open once more.

When we finally reached the edge of the fen and stepped onto the much awaited dry hill, Avatar Miso stopped completely, and I nearly walked into her. In my mind, I was muttering vehemently about hurrying up to save a life, _her life, except, well, in another body_? I wondered.

Shifting Aang's position in my arms, I looked up at her once more. She had her eyes closed, and was breathing very deeply. Then, she nodded to herself, and muttered, "Ah, ever the careful, Ming."

I didn't bother asking her who Ming was, knowing I'd never get a straight answer. I continued watching as she suddenly shot out her arm, and then snatched it back, sending a boulder where it had been seconds earlier. There were a series of small, sharp _thump_ing noises, and I craned my head to see several poison darts embedded near the top of the slightly larger than human sized boulder.

My mouth had swung open into an 'o' of surprise, and I quickly shut it. I was very nervous. Why would such an isolated Spirit want to help Aang? Head hung low, I quickly followed Avatar Miso's steady step, before she stopped again, to Firebend a humanoid figure across a somewhat flat portion of the hill.

I watched in horror and fascination as several sharp spikes poked out of the ground, impaling the fiery figure every few inches or so. Next to me, Miso stood, shaking her head. Carefully, she Waterbended ice onto each of the tops of the spikes, and in turn covered these in a casing of Earth.

"Pity," she said, shaking her head. "Such obvious traps will never work, Ming, you should know that."

I found myself wondering if she was just a bit daft. After all, so many years in the Spirit World would _have_ to have an effect. I raised my head to ask her, finally, "Excuse me, but who exactly is Ming, why are there so many traps here, and will this Spirit even agree to help Aang?"

I could see her wondering whether she should choose to answer this question or not. Finally, she said, "Ming likes to be alone, but she may perhaps consent."

I caught myself before I gaped open mouthed at her. I presumed that Ming was the name of the Spirit, and she would indeed agree to help the boy who lay cradled in my arms.

As we continued to walk, we arrived at the top of the hill shortly. But this is where Miso was stumped. She stared down at the huge trap, and said, "Perhaps I spoke too soon. These obvious traps are simply to give the weary traveler much trouble." Louder, she said, "Ming, you have stumped me, Avatar Miso. I come with grave news and seek your kind services."

I heard cackling from across the trap. Groaning, I walked forward so I was level with Miso, and stared down; looking for whatever it was that had stumped her so. I was met with a huge crater filled with boiling lava which bubbled ominously. It was more than thirty feet across, and it nearly reached the edge. I could think of no bending that could get two adult sized people and one wounded Avatar across.

Feeling my arms getting heavy, I shifted Aang's position once more, but I was poked hard in the shoulder by something. "Ow!" I yelped, looking down for the assailant. It was then that I remembered Aang's glider. It was poking out of the crook of his arm, dangling both below and above, and it rested against my bruised shoulder.

"Avatar Miso," I called her attention. When she had turned back, I said, "By any chance, can you fly a glider? Aang used the glider to get across something similar on the Day of Black Sun. He was with my brother Sokka, and Toph, the Earthbender."

Miso looked thoughtful again for a moment, before nodding gravely. "It will not be easy, but it is possible."

After listening carefully to her instructions, I hooked Aang's arms around my neck, held him tight with one hand, and in the other I held the glider for dear life. This was not going to be fun. Miso thankfully had found a bit of spare rope, and with that, she tied me to the side of the glider, preventing my fall. Unfortunately, I was most worried about how well she could fly.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Avatar Miso prepared to glide over the large natural boiling vat of lava. We took off at a slight running pace, and suddenly, I could feel no more ground below me, only air. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, and Aang's body even tighter.

It was hot, and I could tell we were flying quite low, because I could feel the acrid burning smoke tickling my legs along with my lungs. I coughed softly, not wanting to throw off the delicate balance of the air and send us zooming into our definite deaths.

Miso, next to me, took a deep breath of the air, and blew it out below us using airbending. I felt the air get slightly cooler around me, so I guessed that she had either frozen the lava like Aang had last year at Aunt Wu's village, or dragged us higher into the sky.

I felt us zigzagging a few times, probably to avoid bubbles, but before I knew it, I felt solid ground scraping against my still muddy boots, and I let out a moan of relief. I had not trusted this previous Avatar to fly as well as Aang could.

I opened my eyes, and found us in front of a huge boulder; one that could pass as a hill itself were it not made of stone, but it had yet another lava moat around it.

Feeling Miso's eyes on me, asking if it was okay to fly again, I breathed, "No," shaking my head firmly. I yanked off the rope, and moved away from Miso and the glider.

To my surprise, she nodded, clicked it shut, and handed it back to me. "No, you're right. This would require a person to use all four elements, which I have, with the exception of-"

"Water," I cut in. "But we have no problem with that. Aang and I are master Waterbenders, and I assume you are too. What exactly should we do, though?"

Avatar Miso looked grave for a moment. "This will not be easy, I assure you. This was not the final defense. Actually, this is just something to impress the visitors who were worthy enough to cross all of the traps. We will need water, lots of it. Hopefully we will be able to pull this off. It will not be easy, because he cannot bend at the moment." She gestured towards Aang in my arms.

I closed my eyes, knowing what I had to do. "I know where to get the water. Can you…" I gently placed Aang in her arms, and then motioned for her to back away.

"I still hate you, Hama." I whispered, and struck my hands out sharply, so they were directly parallel with the now flat ground at the top of the hill. Concentration hard, I felt the water in every blade of grass, in the lava, in the sparse weedy flowers and stinted trees that sparsely littered the ground. I twisted on my heel in a sharp circle, forcing the water and the life out of the grass, and much of it from the trees.

I then reached out and called the water from the swamp at the base of the hill. It succumbed to my will, flowing instantly, muddy and heavy with dirt into the growing ball of water at my side. Thinking, I opened my water skin and sucked the water out of that as well. Now, I had a large mass of water, enough to make a bridge that could sustain the weight of three people, but not over bubbling lava.

I closed my bending stance with a round gesture, closing my eyes and bringing my hands, palms down, in front of me, and pushing downwards with an exhale. I looked up to see Avatar Miso staring at me, a look of admiring disgust on her face. She quickly broke eyes contact with me, and stared instead at the now dead grass at my feet.

Not having the time or patience for this, I gestured over to the still formed ball of water at my side, and asked, "Will that be enough?" I moved closer to her, to take Aang.

She looked back up at me, and said in a strange voice, "You…are quite the powerful bender." Seeing my look, she quickly realized her astonishment and said in a much more normal (for _her_) tone, "It will suffice if we move quickly." She carefully placed Aang's still unmoving body into my arms, ignoring his little moan as he was shifted from her tall height and stature to my shorter, slender, more graceful one.

She then quickly bent the water away from me, extracting the mud from it using Earthbending. "Jump onto the bridge as soon as it forms. Waterbend yourself to the other side after me. Immediately." I nodded, and she swiftly forced the water across the gap, freezing it instantly. She slid over it promptly, and I followed.

As I slid across, I noticed the ice getting redder, and it fell away completely behind my feet. I moved Aang to rest on one shoulder, and quickly refroze the ice in front of me. My energy was quite drained by now. The end seemed to be getting farther away, the ice getting harder to re-freeze. My head swam, and I started to feel dizzy.

Suddenly, cold water splashed across from my face, and the ice bridge re-froze. "Huh?" I looked up, forgetting Avatar Miso. She stood with her arms outstretched, and faced me. "Oh." I kicked the ice behind me, and Aang and I sped along with an extra spurt of speed.

I fell onto the grass on the other side, coughing slightly. "It's the noxious gasses." Miso told me. "But we are clear now. We just have to get Ming to come out." With that, she strode onwards.

Muttering disbelievingly, I followed slowly, still dizzy from my cross of the precarious ice bridge. Aang coughed a little, and I looked down quickly to make sure the gasses hadn't affected him too much. After I was sure he was all right (as much as he could be in his condition,) I quickened my place slightly, and strode up until I was next to Avatar Miso.

She pointed ahead, noticing my presence. "See there? There is a spot on the boulder that is slightly darker. That's the entrance to Ming's lair," Indeed, there was a small, circular patch of stone ahead on the boulder that was a bit darker than the surrounding dry expanse of stone.

It was not long until we reached the spot, Miso throwing out an arm to prevent my fall. She traced the outline of the circle with her fingertip, and then suddenly sat and swung her legs over- _and into_ the ground. What was a damp patch of rock before, had transformed into a well concealed hole deeper than the height of either Avatar Miso or myself.

Without another word, she slid her body farther into the gap, and I heard a muffled thud as she reached the ground. "Come. It's not too far," she called up. Without another moment of hesitation, I held Aang a little tighter and slowly lowered myself in.

As my eyes grew accustomed to the sudden darkness after the incomplete light of the twilight of the Spirit World, I noticed that it seemed to be an underground library, filled with age old dusty tomes and scrolls, none of them more recent than Avatar Kyoshi.

Miso turned away from me, and called out. "Ming! Do emerge; the Avatar seeks your help. We request your priceless service. In saving a life, the most important in the mortal world now."

There was a slithering noise, as a large fox moved towards us from the depths of the intense darkness. Its tail scraped the ground, making the slithering noise. In a bored tone, it voiced, "Yes, what is it that you need?"

Though my courage was low, I mustered up its remnants and spoke before Miso could formulate words. "The present Avatar, Aang, is very seriously injured. We humbly ask of your help in bringing him back to the mortal world healthy and alive. We need him to end this war, stop the constant flow of lives snuffed out at the war front, the Realms of Blankness becoming more and more filled at an impossible rate. It may even be linked to the spread of the Chaos Realms." I said slowly, trying to make use of what knowledge I had gained.

Ming seemed impressed, because she leaned closer to me, inspecting my face. Her tail brushed across my feet, and I found it hard to suppress the shudder it instigated. I wasn't sure I liked this Spirit too much.

She then moved her snout down, and looked at Aang curiously. "Wounds inflicted by sacrifice." She said. Looking back into my eyes, she spoke again. "For you." Disdain filled her quiet voice.

I diverted my attention away. Anywhere but this Spirit. What she said was true, but it wasn't _fair_. She knew, I knew she knew that I would be beating myself up about this anyway. She confirmed my worst fears. The tears prickled at the edges of my eyes, but I blinked them away furiously. _How dare she?_ Was all I could think.

I bit back the angry retort that was threatening to burst out of my mouth, and spoke in a deadly, calm voice. "Yes, it _was_ partially my fault. I shouldn't have left him. But I beg of you, Great Spirit, please, help me, help him, help the entire mortal world! Please, is there anything we can do?"

She backed away a little from me, and sneered. "Why?" Her entire attention was focused at my reply, and Avatar Miso shifted uncomfortably. She obviously did not like being ignored.

Enraged, I lost it. "Why? Because the world needs him, that's why. Because it will help EVERYBODY if he was alive and healthy. WHY?! HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH A THING? IF YOU WILL NOT HELP, I WILL BE FORCED TO THINK SOMETHING UP MYSELF! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO JUST LEAVE YOU AND GO. I DON'T CARE IF YOU FEEL INSULTED. I ONLY CARE THAT HE COMES BACK ALIVE AND BETTER!" I screamed.

Miso looked positively alarmed, and Ming, Ming looked angry. "You_ dare_ accuse m-"

I cut her off. "Yes, I _dare_ accuse you. WE came here, got past all your stupid traps, talked to you respectfully, and all you can say is _WHY?_ You should do it anyway, without me even having to ask you!"

She sat on her haunches, thinking. The stillness that followed my outburst filled the air.

"Mmuuhh…"

I looked down at Aang, who seemed to be stirring. I gave Ming one defiant look before turning on my heel and striding out of the forsaken abode. I climbed the hidden stairs and was out. As I had expected, the other side of the hill had no defenses. I quickly moved down the hill and back into the muddy swamp.

Still furious, I walked until I reached the place where I'd met Ryya, the kindly Spirit who had helped me find Aang. Aang moaned again, and I sat on the driest patch of ground I could find.

I reached over and pulled water from the mud around me, filtering it until it was as clean as it would get. I focused my attention on Aang now, and put the water around his head, mostly on his temples. Another groan issued from his lips, and his eyes began to flutter. I spoke softly. "Aang, I'm here. I'll always be here for you. Does it hurt anywhere? Let me heal it, and then we can get out of here."

"Katara? What are you doing here? Oh my goodness, what happened to Aang?" I turned around, to find Yue standing behind me, a look of horror and sadness plastered over her beautiful face.

"Yue! I'm so glad to see you! You are the one single person I know here, the one single person I can trust to help. Aang had gotten hurt from a fire, and I was healing him. He had passed out, but when the water touched him, he went into the Spirit World. I didn't want to change his physical body, and I fell asleep, to find myself near here. I met Ryya, and a poltergeist Spirit. Aang was with Koh, and I went to him. Unfortunately, I showed expression, and Koh tried to attack me. Aang fell protecting me, but he made me leave to go find help first. When I came back, he was almost dead. I healed him as best I could, and I met Miso, who took me to Ming. I asked Ming to help, but she sneered and mocked me, asking 'why?' My anger got the best of me, and I left…"

Yue had always been a great listener, and she listened to my story with patience, gasping when I mentioned Koh and Ming. When I was finished, she said nothing, but knelt down beside me and placed a hand on Aang's temple. She closed her eyes, her forehead scrunched in concentration.

"I think I can help. When I became the Moon Spirit, I got the responsibilities, as well as the power. The Moon has exceptional healing powers, which Waterbenders learned to make use of." I smiled, elated. She gave me a reassuring smile, before she gently took the water from me. She focused it, and it glowed white, instead of the blue I managed.

This she placed over Aang's temples, down to his arms, and finally his stomach. The wounds healed before my eyes, looking raw and pink, but not infected or swollen like they had been a moment ago. Aang groaned, opening his eyes, which widened when he flicked his gaze from me to Yue. I squealed like a child and hugged her. She gave me a weak smile before rising and brushing off her kimono.

I helped Aang stand up, for he was very shaky on his legs, and he hadn't thought to speak yet. He wobbled for a moment, before regaining his balance. I had my arm around his waist, supporting him, and my other hand holing his shoulder so he wouldn't tip over. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and slightly hoarse, but it was filled with emotion and gratitude. "Yue, I thought I heard you. Thank you. Thank you so much. Without your help, I wouldn't have survived." He bowed. Yue, still looking at him with respect as she had done when she was alive, returned the gesture.

She waved, turning around. "I-I must go now. I have many duties." She left quickly, leaving both Aang and I puzzled. After a moment, he turned and looked at me, gently freeing himself from my grip.

"Katara," he said, looking straight into my eyes. My heart melted. "Katara, I don't know what I'd do without you. I was hearing a lot of what happened today, and I _never_ want you to think that any of this was your fault. Promise me," he said.

The tears started to come again. _Why must he be so forgiving? We both know that it was my fault!_ He looked alarmed, and quickly wiped them away from my face with the pads of his thumbs. He put his hands around my upper arms, leaning forward. "Katara? Please, promise me that," His voice was so sincere, yet firm, that the tears sprung from my eyes like gushing waterfalls.

He pulled me into a hug, and I sobbed into his shoulder. _I don't deserve this, _I thought. _I don't deserve him._ I said, my voice muffled by the remainder of his tunic (the top part was mostly intact, the bottom was so shredded I ripped it off to heal him) "I can't promise that Aang, we both know it was my fault."

He stroked my hair. "Shh, no Katara, it wasn't. I shouldn't have gone to Koh in the first place, and I should have been on my guard, especially after we saw that Fire Nation balloon in the storm. It's not anybody's fault. _I_ promise. Avatar's honor."

I gave a watery chuckle and squeezed him. "Thanks Aang. I love you; you always know just what to do." He blushed, making me laugh again. Just when he seemed old and mature beyond measure, silly little things always reminded me that he was still the thirteen year old boy who was and always will be my best friend and first and last real love.

I took his hand in mine and lead him to the tiny Spirit Gate. He frowned when he saw it. "Katara?" he started uncertainly.

"Yeah, Aang?" I was worried. What was wrong?

"I can't. I can't come. I have to finish healing some more; my Spirit body is damaged, and so is my physical body. I have to recover here before I can return, only then will I ever heal from those burns. Otherwise, I would be injured – forever. I wouldn't be able to fight the Fire Lord, or save the world, or anything. I'll stay here until its time, and then I'll come back as fast as I can. Promise." He looked away, knowing I wouldn't let him do any such thing.

I started to speak again, but he cut me off, with one simple statement. "I have to." I frowned. The world was unfair, true, but this? This was almost biased! What did Aang do to deserve this? He's going to be the world's savior, and he's getting punished for saving lives?

I looked at him. In the time he had spent in the Spirit World, he had matured so much, and the Avatar side in him was showing clearly through his child's face and actions. "Aang," I began gently and softly. "I can't leave you here. You're hurt, where will you go? What will you do? What if another Spirit attacks you? You can't possibly have the strength to face another Koh?"

"I will be right here, Katara. I have the power of the Avatar on my side, too. Plus, it couldn't take _too_ long. I will be back before you know it. After all, time passes differently between worlds." He was trying so hard to make me understand, that I felt guilty. However, there was no way I could just leave him.

Before I was able to make a retort, he leaned into me, pulled me into a long kiss, and pushed me back a little. This was so unlike Aang, I couldn't help but wonder what happened.

Suddenly, he broke free, and sat me down. I felt a pulling sensation around my shoulders, and I knew that I was being sucked back into the mortal world. "Aang! No!" I reached out and grabbed his hand firmly.

His expression was heartrending, filled with sadness and despair. I could tell that he hadn't wanted to do this. "I'm sorry Katara. You have to go home. I love you. I always have." He pulled his hand free of my grip, and moved away a couple of feet, so he wouldn't get sucked through either.

"NO!" Everything blacked.

"NO!" I bolted up straight in my bed in the Western Air Temple, drenched in cold sweat. I couldn't believe it. After what seemed like ages, I knew it was still the same night I had left, with no sign of the sun's golden paint on the horizons.

I heard running footsteps, and Sokka rushed in, followed by a very groggy Toph moments later. Even Zuko skulked in the doorway, and Gray was the last to arrive, pushing past Zuko into my room. "Katara, what happened? We heard you scre-why is he all glowed up? Katara, what's going on?" Gray and Sokka had both begun talking at the same time, but Sokka let her go on before he noticed Aang's glowing tattoos.

I drew a deep, shuddering breath. It was almost like losing him all over again. This pain, this loss was becoming almost unbearable. The tears began to flow as I recounted the events of my journey to the Spirit World, and everything that had happened to Aang. However, I left out the part where Aang pushed me back, leaving me behind. I didn't tell them why he hadn't returned.

By the time I was finished, Sokka seemed wide awake, Toph's eyes were open, and she had stopped rubbing the sleep out of them, Gray stared at me, a hand on her chin, and even Zuko had moved closer to lend his attention.

I sighed. "I-I think I just need to get some sleep. I'll be better soon. It has been quite a long night."

Gray looked at me in the darkness, and promised, "That's a great idea. Katara, sleep in tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll take care of breakfast and the other stuff you do in the morning. This has been a grueling ordeal for you, and what you need is absolute, uninterrupted sleep."

Sokka gave me a concerned look, before I repeated once again, "Guys, I'm fine!" Gray replied whilst walking out of the dark room. "Listen to your heart, Katara. It'll lead you many places. Good night!"

Sokka leaned over, squeezed my hand before turning and leaving me alone with Zuko and Toph. Zuko noticed that he was alone, and he rushed out.

Toph crossed her arms and said, "So wait, you actually _met _Avatar Miso?"

"That I did. But I don't like her all too much. I'm not sure she's trustworthy." I stifled a huge, jaw cracking yawn, and Toph, with her super sonic hearing, noticed and left right away with a simple, "'Night!"

My sleep was lonely and dreamless that night. My life spiraled into a quiet succession of dreamless nights, lonely, silent days, and on occasion a word of greeting or a spark of hope when I heard him sigh in his eerily unconscious state.

* * *

**Yesss! I actually liked this chapter! Who-hoo! Well, anyway, give me some feedback, some ideas, and you can watch as your suggestions unfold into the story!**

**Danke! Gracias! Shukria! Grazie! Merci! Thanks…;)**


	18. Author's Note

No, I haven't died or anything, but as I said, I came up with a blank with this story

**No, I haven't died or anything, but as I said, I came up with a blank with this story. I promise, I'm getting there. As soon as I figure out a way to get Aang out of the Spirit World, drop certain bombs, and start relationships between certain characters that are bound to complicate things, I'll have the chapters coming in frequently. If not…well, let's not think about that, ya? **

**Oh, before I forget, I still need more votes for a pairing for Zuko, Gray, Mai, and Ty Lee.**

**So far, I have a couple of votes for pairing Zuko with Gray. Let me know if you'd rather him with Mai, and if possible, give me suggestions as to who to pair Gray with if this is the case.**

**In the mean time, I'm trying to put into words what is happening with Aang in the Spirit World. I did think of a humorous crack pairing of YuexAang, for a little TINY bit, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. But I might bring her into the plot to make a mess…that'd be fun…**

**Well, I must get writing now, so hopefully, I'll be able to post within…the next two to three weeks…Sorry, it **_**is**_** a long time, but this is severe writer's block here!**


	19. Complications and Complexities

**Ahh, yes, I haven't posted anything for this in WAAAY too long. I'm sorry… I could think of absolutely nothing to bring the story from where it is to the part I have written up (in me mind, o'course,) but lucky for you, my readers, a stroke of inspiration struck me in the form of old memories and books and such.  
**

**It might get a bit confusing at certain points, because I'm switching back and forth between the two Avatars, and there's drama on both sides, in completely different ways and places. But it was necessary to get the plot to work out this way.**

**By the way, there are spoilers for The Boiling Rock in here. The quotes however, aren't exact. I'm much too lazy to go find them. If you haven't seen it, and don't want it all spoiled for you, go watch it first. It's on www.avatarchapters(dot)org/. ONWARD!**

* * *

Aang sat straight backed, eyes closed, beneath a large banyan tree. Any who might've seen him would think that he was sleeping, vulnerable, especially after seeing his horrifying scars. Alas, this was not the case, as he was alert, sensing everything around him with his senses, greatly magnified in the Spirit World.

He knew of the Spirits who kept flitting in and out of the vicinity, curious as to why the Avatar, still alive, was doing in the Spirit World, so obviously banged up. He knew he was being watched, and he even sensed Avatar Roku once. He said nothing to any of them, not even opening an eye.

For he was concentrating deeply on getting himself back to the mortal world, trying to will his chi through his immune system to heal the wounds faster. To his immense relief, he saw that it had begun to work after several days of concentrating, even if it was an agonizingly slow process.

However, healing wasn't the only thing he was forcing his chi to do. When ever he got the chance, he turned all his energy onto the immensely difficult task of watching the mortal world through his inner eye. On such occasions, Yue would join him, lending him some energy for the arduous task of getting through the wall that separated the two worlds.

The trick was to focus every bit of attention that could be spared on the person at whom you are looking down at, and think of your most powerful benign emotion for them. With Yue's help, it took the least effort to watch Sokka, but Aang didn't have a problem with this. After all, he was constantly around Katara.

Yue would often ask about him, and Aang would find himself replying hesitantly. He knew of Sokka's relationship with Suki, and the newer, more reckless one with Toph. Aang worried about Toph; he wasn't sure that Sokka had quite gotten over Suki. He'd always been a light sleeper, and often heard Sokka moan in his sleep. It used to be Yue's name over and over again, but he had started muttering Suki's a couple of months ago, right before they left Ba Sing Se. He had never stopped, and he had never said Toph's name.

Today, he was watching them again, Yue at his side.

Katara picked up a note which was clenched in Momo's fist. She read it aloud (Aang couldn't hear anything, only saw her mouth moving. Speech was exceptionally difficult to hear in the Spirit World; even Yue could not hear at this point. It took hours to master each time, you had to warm up to it.) Frowning, she turned to the others, a questioning look on her face. Toph merely shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her belly. She said something that looked suspiciously like "meat!"

Aang rolled his eyes above. How like Toph, to think about food when something was wrong. Thinking of food, where was Sokka? Aang looked up at Yue with his inner eye, silently asking her. She shrugged her slim, tan shoulders. A look of intense concentration spread across her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, and her nose scrunched up.

Suddenly, they were looking at Sokka, after what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon," they heard him suddenly, as if he was standing right next to them. Yue shifted next to Aang, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Yet, instead of a smile, she wore a frown. By way of explanation, she said to a perplexed Aang, "Suki was way too fast. I don't like her much at all. Toph seems nice, though. She isn't hiding anything much, anyway." Her tone was sharp, but she relaxed slightly when she noticed how morose Sokka looked.

Aang, not knowing what to say, simply put a hand on Yue's shoulder. "I know it's hard for you. You gave up so much, your parent's, your marriage, him, your _life_. And it really isn't fair, what he's doing to you. I had to watch Katara with Jet, Haru, and even Zuko a little bit. It wasn't easy. But then I remembered what her Gran Gran said. Our destinies are forever intertwined. Nothing can change that. And Yue, the two of you have a touch of destiny about _you_. And it's not just you turning into the moon spirit. Something tells me that when the time comes, he's going to realize his mistakes." Aang was surprised at himself, for understanding so much, and having the diplomacy not to say that Sokka wouldn't necessarily go back to her.

What surprised him the most was Yue's reaction to his consolences. She smiled a watery smile through a sheet of tears and gave him a hug. Aang did not react at all. It felt strange hugging, or being hugged by someone he knew so little, and for one, wasn't Katara. He did not hug her back, feeling it would be quite awkward. After a moment, he just patted her back a little, and she let go. "I'm-I'm sorry. It's just that you're so sensitive! I know that you love Katara…" She tugged on a strand of her white hair. "Idon'tknowwhybutIthinkI'mstartingtolikeyouandit'snottogetbackatSokkaoranything," she said very quickly.

Aang stared at her, horrified. She looked away from him, closing her eyes and slipping back into the inner eye. After a few minutes, Aang slowly settled back down again, this time a little ways away from her lest she had any new ideas. He too, closed his eyes. He wondered how Sokka would take this.

He had already dreaded the moment he'd have to tell Sokka that he and Katara were together, but now, Spirits help him, was he going to explain about Yue? For Sokka, knowing him, would certainly ask about her. He caught himself before he groaned heavily. He didn't want to keep Yue on alert of his presence. _This is definitely not good,_ he thought.

Looking back down, he saw that Sokka was sleeping with a large frown on his face, in Zuko's war balloon. Zuko was punching flames continually into the large filter in the center. Suddenly, he moved out to the edge of the balloon, and called to Sokka. Straining heavily, Aang heard him say something that sounded like, "There it is! The Boiling Rock!" Sokka sat up so quickly that Aang wondered whether he had really been asleep.

Clearing his throat, he decided to pretend as if the exchange between Yue and he had never taken place. "Ahem…D'you know what the Boiling Rock is?" He asked cautiously.

Yue opened her eyes and looked at him a minute, obviously contemplating something important. Finally, she said softly, "No, I don't know. I'm sorry…" She looked as if she wanted to say something more, but she bit her lip.

"Oh," Aang could think of nothing else to say, so he resorted to turning back to Sokka and Zuko, to see if he could figure anything more out.

"I'm sorry. I lied. I don't actually like you that way. I did it so Sokka would see…and have a taste of what he's doing. I regret my decision now, but I cannot take it back. I broke into his dreams and forced him to watch and hear me saying that to you." Yue expounded quickly and uncertainly.

Aang snapped his eyes open once more, this time to stare disbelievingly at her. She could not help but notice the relief that showed in his clear grey eyes.

"You shouldn't have done it," he said simply after a moment, shaking his head. "Sokka can't help it. He's lost nearly everyone he cares about, and his heart craves someone who will always be there. It seems…almost as if every girl he's kissed, something bad happened to her. He's alone, and afraid. He thinks he's doomed to be alone forever. He's accepted that supposed fate, and he, I think, wants to make up for it by being with someone for as long as he can, in the hope that maybe some way, they'll stay with him, too."

Aang watched as Yue's eyes filled with tears at this new understanding. "I-I had no idea! This is terrible! I wish I could do something now…Oh! I can't believe I was so st-stupid!" She was crying in earnest now.

Aang couldn't help but wonder why girls cried so much, or why they over-reacted over everything. He did remember Katara once telling Sokka, "Just because _you_ have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean we all do. I wish I could understand why boys are so…uninvolved! None of you understand other peoples' pain!" Aang had laughed at the time, but he did wonder.

Suddenly, an idea alighted on him. "Maybe…maybe there is a way. But it's not exactly going to be easy. I know that you still love Sokka, and inside, he still loves you, but you're both going to have to let go, and move on. He wanted the best for you, and I know you want the best for him. The only way to do that is…" He proceeded to tell her his plan.

**--Gray POV--**

I watched with an air of detached, calculated interest as Katara had a touching reunion with their father. There was another person who had returned from Zuko and Sokka's supposed "fishing trip" too. And her name was Suki.

Almost immediately, I could sense trouble was coming, and I could feel the dislike emanating from Toph, who glowered in a corner, putting on a happy façade and talking about meat. I longed to go comfort her, for I knew the about Suki and Sokka's earlier relationship, but I refrained from doing so, for it would spoil the euphoria that had temporarily settled over the others. Even Katara spoke a little, though her face rarely left its lines of misery.

Dinner found the air thick with tangible tension – Hakoda had just inquired about Katara's miserable silence and lack of interest in Sokka's feat at the Boiling Rock. When none answered him, he proceeded to ask about Aang's whereabouts and why he hadn't joined them.

Finally, after an eternity of agonized silence, Zuko spoke. He had been previously consumed by the shadows thrown onto the walls by the small, flickering fire. His face looked weary and tired as he spoke, by the light of the flames. "He's stuck in the Spirit World. He was hurt severely by a fire caused by Azula. I thought we'd dealt with her then, but somehow, she managed to escape and find us in the Boiling Rock."

More silence followed, and then Katara stood, said, "I'm tired. Goodnight" and left. No one made a move to stop her, not even Hakoda, who didn't even know the whole story. Perhaps understanding had settled on us like a blanket, muffling our hearts protests. I watched as Suki moved as if to go comfort her, and immediately, my thoughts were dashed. Sokka grabbed her arm from beside her as she stood. With an almost imperceptible shake of his head, he told her not to go.

She made a face, but sat once again. After yet more tensed silence, I felt the need to speak, if just to push the looks of bemusement from Suki's and Hakoda's faces. With a sigh, I spoke, barely audible over the whisper of the fire. "She- Katara and Aang, their destinies are intertwined more closely than any two other people I have ever known. They only realized it recently, when they admitted their feelings. It was hardly a week ago. Now Aang is alone in the Spirit World and Katara here. They both feel incomplete; alone, hopeless. As if something inside just left, leaving a gaping hole in its place. It's almost like heartbreak, but the pain is worse, because neither one knows what's happening to the other."

Hakoda looked surprised. Suki stared at me as if I was speaking the words of a mystic. "Who are you again?" the Southern Water Tribe's chief asked me.

Not wanting to go into the long winded story once more, I said simply, "My name is Gray, and I'm here to help Aang stop the Fire Lord, just like everybody else here." I left out one crucial fact, which both Toph and Sokka noticed. I shrugged at them.

A long time passed, and did not bring us the return of Katara. Finally, Toph broke the deafening silence. "Someone should go talk to her." She turned to me.

Before I could say anything, Zuko said unexpectedly, "I'll go. I think I understand what she's going through the most." He looked around at me. I nodded in approval. This would help heal the rift between them. "Just don't say anything offensive," I teased.

Zuko stared at me for a second, as if astonished to find someone teasing him in a friendly way. He gave a little half smile and disappeared into the dark where we had last seen Katara. After I was sure he was out of earshot, I whispered, "Maybe I should follow, just in case. I know that they still haven't come to terms yet. Katara has forgiven him, but I doubt that she's let her anger go completely." Sokka nodded, and I followed.

I wove myself through the darkened buildings, feeling the warmth of the fire fade behind my back. I listened carefully for any sounds that may betray their location. My search was fruited when I heard dry sobs in the overgrown bison grazing field.

I moved as close as I dared without giving away my position, and crouched behind a large tangle of weeds. From here I could just make out Katara staring up at the stars, shaking with silent despair. Zuko stood unspoken behind her, perhaps waiting for the "opportune moment".

Finally, treading water where he stood, he said, "He's not gone, you know. He's just up in the Spirit World, I'm sure he's watching you." Katara jumped and whirled around. Her shoulders relaxed a tiny amount when she noticed it wasn't an attacker. She simply looked at him, not saying anything.

Taking this as encouragement to keep talking, Zuko continued. "He cares about you a lot. He did what he did because he had to. If you had stayed in the Spirit World with him, I don't think you would have survived. It's different for Spirits, because they are somewhat accustomed to living there. Aang is the Avatar, and the Avatar is, first and foremost, an exceptionally powerful Spirit. He will be back soon, I know it. In the mean time, I know that he doesn't want you miserable. Cheer up a bit, why don't you."

Katara acted on pure impulse. She quickly closed the gap between them and threw her arms around his neck. It was all I could do to stop myself gasping out loud. Zuko was just as surprised as I was, for he stood there a moment, baffled, before finally putting his arms around her. Katara spoke at last. "Thanks, Zuko. I never thought I'd say it, but thank you for being here. I needed it." She squeezed him a little harder before letting go, faintly pink.

"After my mother died, dad left to go fight. I only had Sokka and my grandmother. It was a pretty wasted life out there. I remember often having dreams of upping away from the South Pole, finding myself a Waterbending master, and helping my dad fight in the war…" I listened closely, for this was one aspect of her life Katara hadn't shared.

"And then Aang showed up, showing me for the first time in so very long what it was to be a kid. He took me penguin sledding, and I said, 'I haven't done this since I was a kid!' he reminded me that I sill _was_ one. He showed me, and the entire village, what it was like to have fun. He brought life and hope into the eyes of everyone at the South Pole. And he hadn't even told us he was the Avatar. I was so ready to leave my entire village, my only family, to join him on the way to the North Pole to find a bending master. Sokka was so appalled at that. Aang wanted anything but for me to give up everything I had to come with him, and he left. I yelled at Sokka for driving him away. Later, you came to search for him, with your ponytail, your Uncle, and the crew of the ship…Well, you know that Aang gave himself up in order to save us, and we followed your ship to rescue him…and he slipped into the Avatar State. That was scary, and I'd never seen such raw power in my life. It was awe-inspiring." She moved her gaze from the stars to Zuko's face.

"And now, he's – it's almost as if he was gone. I don't know what now. Ever since Sokka and I joined him in our quest to save the world, I never pictured myself without him. When Azula attacked, he _died_. It took everything I had to bring him back, and more. That was the worst I'd ever felt in my entire life, including when I saw my mom get killed. It was then I realized –" she stopped short, turning crimson as she realized what she was telling Zuko, of all people.

"How much he means to you?" Zuko supplied kindly. I was astonished at his calm politeness and understanding. Katara nodded, turning back to the sky to ineffectively hide her tears. "Well, thank you for what you said, it really helped me," she finished, still slightly red.

Zuko, pink as well, said "It was no problem. I know how you feel. My girlfriend…well, at least I think she's still my girlfriend…I had to leave her when I left the Fire Nation to come find the Avatar. She didn't take it well. And then I threw her into a prison cell and locked her in at the Boiling Rock. When we were leaving, Azula ambushed us, and the guards starting cutting the ropes that held us up. Mai stopped them. She saved my life, and risked hers. I don't know what Azula will do to her…and like I told you in that cave, I lost my mother, too. It was so hard, because she and Uncle were the only ones who cared about me. I understand that now. I was under the false hope that my Father cared, but now I know he didn't. Azula was always his protégé."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "You've really changed," she said, but it was enough to share the unspoken bond that had stretched out between them. With a feeble smile, Zuko said, "I – thank you." He walked away, after a bit, towards the place where I was hidden.

As he crossed the tangled weeds behind which I sat crouched and hidden, I could have sworn I heard him mutter in a voice Katara couldn't hear, "I think it went alright," I fell into the nettles. "You can come out now." He chuckled and continued his pace.

Untangling myself from the nettles with as much discretion as I could muster, I stepped carefully over to where Katara had resumed her examination of the stars. Knowing it was better to convey what I was thinking to her without speaking, I simply sat down next to her and waited for her to speak.

The words never came. Suddenly, the Earth rumbled with an ear splitting tremor. I could hear the other side of the cliff face falling into the depths. With one look at each other, Katara and I immediately picked up our slackened stances and ran towards camp with the elements held high.

What we saw had to be one of the most amusing things ever.

Toph was standing over a buried Suki, red with fury. She was shouting so loud the Earth was shook without her meaning to. I couldn't discern her words for the amount she was shaking. Sokka stood behind the two, a look of pure terror on his face. Suki was cringing as far as she could away from Toph given her state, with an even more frightened look on her face.

Zuko was standing across from Sokka, clearly amused. I cleared my throat to alert them of my presence, and asked him, "Erm, what's going on?"

He shook his head, but looked pointedly at Sokka, then Suki, and finally at Toph. I understood instantaneously, and hastened to pull Toph away from Suki. I rushed forward and put my arm around her shoulders. Her shaking was so strong that I found myself quaking as well. "Calm down, Toph. Come with me." She came quietly. Just before we left the forum, I told Katara and Zuko over my shoulder, "Katara. Zuko. Watch them, please."

As we emerged a while later into the Field of Sighs, and I lead her over to the well, which had a sort of step near the bottom. It was wide, and I sat her down next to me. "What happened?" I asked.

She shook her head, and a frown creased her forehead. I tried again. "Was it…Did Suki do something?" She nodded. I didn't want to spell it out, so I waited for her to speak as I had waited for Katara.

Finally, she said, "I think Sokka still likes her…but he told me he didn't." She buried her head in her hands in a movement completely uncharacteristic to the Toph I knew.

I was at a bit of a loss, so gave her a much needed hug. "Listen to me. Stop crying." I said firmly. She looked up at me, clearly startled. "That's the difference between you and her," I explained. "You, you, Toph, are the Blind Bandit. You're strong, and you don't get over-emotional like most girls. So pull yourself together, and show me the Toph I know, the Toph Sokka loves." A quick grin flitted across her face, before I was thrown fifty feet into the air.

When I had landed, I told her, rubbing my now sore back, "Hey! I didn't mean to _me_! But well, it's a start, neh? Now that I have Toph back, I think I can say what I was going to say before." I sat down gingerly.

"Sokka used to like Suki. He never loved her, I think. He was slowly in the process – no. You need to hear this." I stopped her before she interrupted. "He was in the process of falling in love with her, as he had been with Yue, but she was cruelly taken away from him by Azula. You remember what she said on the Day of Black Sun and his reaction don't you? And then, when he finally got around to saving her, his hear was so lost and confused, especially when he first found her. I'm pretty sure she must've kissed him. Shh!"

She tried to interrupt again. "Anyway, Sokka's confused now. He still loves you, but now Suki's back and I _think_ something happened with Yue, too. I heard him mutter something about a dream earlier. I'm not sure what it was, but I heard the name Yue, and also "doesn't care". So forgive him. Suki, well, she doesn't know that Sokka left her, or -" I looked at her. "- at least, she didn't know before. Forgive them. What Sokka did was completely wrong, I'm not saying it was ok, but he couldn't help it. Ok?"

Toph frowned, but nodded. "I guess-I guess I _did_ over-react, didn't I? I guess I should pull Suki out of the ground now…" I laughed. "Yeah…that'd be a good idea. By the way, I think that she doesn't have a chance, compared to you."

Toph turned her head; I was sure she was blushing heavily. She put her hand on the grassy ground similar to the way a piano player places his hands on the keys, and she twitched her fingers closer together, and pulled up. The ground did not move, but I was sure that Suki had been effectively freed from her prison.

"Thanks," she said. I was too busy admiring the beauty of the sun reflecting off the soft petals of the many flowers, and didn't answer for a while, until she punched my shoulder in thanks. "Hey, at least you didn't _cry_. I can't deal with that too much…"

"Yeah…I'm not really one to cry too much, you know? Like Katara…so, what happened when Zuko went to go talk to her? I mean, I know you followed, but they seem normal around each other now, at least what I can tell from their heartbeats," She tried to drag the conversation away from herself.

"Oh, well, Zuko did okay, actually. He said some stuff that would be sure to calm her down, like how Aang doesn't want her miserable, and that's why he made her come back, and some stuff like that. And then, all of a sudden, Katara hugged him, and she told him he's really changed…and she forgave him. I was surprised myself, but I was going to talk to Katara about what caused her change f heart finally, but you caused an earthquake, and we though something was wrong, so we came to investigate…"

And so the night went on, longer by far than any of us had expected. It was an unSpiritly hour when we got to sleep, and the night seemed to drag my at a snail's pace.

Finally, we reached the morning; a morning in which more happened than the entirety of the day before…

**--Morning--**

As I stepped out of my room in the Eastern Wing of the Air Temple into bright sunshine, I knew that this day would be different; something big was going to happen. It was the most peculiar feeling, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I seemed to be forgetting something too.

I walked slowly towards the main piazza, stopping to wash my face. I was wary that there would be more awkward tension now that Suki was here. She'd want to know why Toph nearly killed her the night before.

I emerged from the light shadows that hung around the buildings. As I had suspected, Suki and Sokka were sitting across from each other, about four or five feet apart, and Toph sat between the two a little ways behind. I could hear the clink of swords nearby – Zuko was awake too.

"I want to know. Fill me in," Suki demanded when she saw me. "Who are you, anyway?" I could hear light contempt in her voice. Angry, I decided I would tell her only what she needed to know, and nothing more.

"My name -" I started to say, but she cut me off. "Yeah, I know. Your name is 'Gray'. But who exactly _are _you?"

I scowled at her rudeness. "As I said yesterday, my name is Gray, and I'm here to help Aang defeat the Fire Lord, just like the rest of you." I didn't care if she thought I was redundant. It was her problem, and my tolerance was wearing thin. I certainly did not like her. Being rude was one thing, but I definitely didn't need it so early in the morning.

"That doesn't help. I want to know…where they found you." She gestured towards Sokka and Toph, then at the buildings around.

_Where they _found_ me?! How dare she!_ Highly affronted, my scowl deepened, and I answered, "That's for me to know. It does not matter. And, I am _not_ something that lies around waiting to be found. Just for your information, it's rude to ask such questions. Just because you lost your_ boyfriend_," I sneered, "doesn't mean you have the right to act this way. You don't own the place." Toph smirked at her, and gave me a grin. Sokka turned red and stared at the ground. I felt bad for yelling at her that way, but I couldn't deal with people being rude to me because of their personal problems. _I_ didn't expect to see her, nor did I make Sokka like Toph. It wasn't _my _fault. Sure, I had helped Toph and Sokka understand their feelings for one another, but this? This I did not foresee.

Suki stood up, obviously meaning to intimidate me. Not in the least bit daunted, I raised my hands in preparation to bend. But I caught myself before things got out of hand. Finally, I said, "You know what? I don't care. I know that you're a Kyoshi Warrior, and I respect that about you. I know that you probably _can_ be a good person," I refrained from saying _if you weren't so annoying_. "So I'm not going to fight you. It may turn out that you may be of help later. It's not my fault or problem what's happened, and I'm not going to pretend it is, either. You work it out between them," I pointed to Toph and Sokka, who looked around at the mention of their names in our fight, "what you're going to do. I'm leaving; I need to have a word with Zuko." I turned, making sure that my hair hit her face, and stalked off in the direction of the clanging swords.

I nearly laughed at Suki's speechlessness. I wasn't even sure why I despised her as much as I did. I had only met her yesterday, after all. I did not look back, but I heard Toph telling Suki, "Don't even bother trying to fight me. I'm the world's greatest Earthbender, and you and your entire band of Kyoshi Warriors were beaten by Azula and her two non-bending friends. You don't have a chance." She was confident. I smirked as I walked into the shadows.

Suki must have then rounded on Sokka, because I heard faint sputtering, and then shouting. "SO THAT'S HOW IT IS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU BOTHERING GETTING ME OUT OF THAT SPIRITS-FORSAKEN PLACE! I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT WANTED HERE; I MIGHT AS WELL JUST LEAVE!" Oh, man…I turned on my heel and strode back to the square at the same moment as Katara, who emerged, her eyes red and slightly puffy.

I walked towards Suki. Tapping her shoulder to get her attention, I said, "Stop screaming. If you haven't quite realized yet, we're pretty damn close to the Fire Nation, and the only reason they haven't found and killed us all is because we've kept a low profile. There will be no need for anyone to leave, okay? And stop taking your anger out on the people around." She whirled around, her face contorted with rage, on the verge of screaming again.

Then, she said in a dangerously sickly-calm voice, "Fine. But I would like to know, who made _you_ boss?" I rolled my eyes at her. Stepping back, I lit a flame in my palm, juggled it from hand to hand, before streaming it into the abyss between the cliffs. I then pulled some water from the fountain, whirled a whip of it, and sent it to douse the flames. Pulling up an earthen dais, I cut it into slices with Earthbending, shooting the slices out into the air, and blasting them apart with a strong force of air. It was simple bending, but it scared Suki anyways.

"You-you _stole_ Aang's bending!" She pointed a shaking finger at me, and looked around at everyone else, expecting them to be shocked and angry. I laughed at her. "Bending can't be stolen, don't be a fool." Her eyes bugged out. I rolled mine again, enjoying every moment of this. It was amusing to watch her expressions, and everyone else's exasperation. I noticed Katara retreating back into her room. "I'm an Avatar. Usually, Aang would be making these peace-making calls, but seeing as he's unavailable; it's up to me to stop this. Now, if you've quite finished, I suggest you please go somewhere else, away from this lot," I pointed again at Toph and Sokka, and then where Katara had been, "just for a little while, until this tension and anger has abated somewhat. I think it'd be best if the three of you don't talk to each other or come in contact for some time." I spoke to Suki, Toph and Sokka.

Once again, I turned and walked away from the scene. Finally, I managed to reach the place where Zuko was practicing with his twin broadswords. "Hi," I said wearily. He turned around to see who it was, then offered a small smile. He leaned the swords against the wall, and wiped his hands on his breeches. "Hey. Yesterday was grueling, huh?" I nodded. "So what's up now?" He asked.

I leaned against the wall, and slid down so I was squatting on the floor. "I just tried to end a fight between Suki, Sokka and Toph. Although, strangely, Toph wasn't doing much. Suki pretty much yelled at me, and I told her to go to her room…" Oh wow. I must've sounded like my mom…

Zuko laughed. "Hey! What else was I supposed to do?" I asked him. I guess it was pretty lame that I had told a girl older than me to go to her room. **(A/N: I'm changing Gray's age. She's now about 14/15.)** He shook his head, but continued to grin. I folded my arms in as if I was highly offended. "What?" I asked as he watched me pretend to be mad.

"Well, nothing." He said. "I can't believe you told her to go to her room. I bet she doesn't hear that too many times these days." He sat down across from me. "I think she must have been surprised, to say the least…And did she demand to know why you're bossing her around?"

I nodded, and wondered how he knew. After a minute, I remembered why I'd come in the first place. "Listen Zuko. Remember what I'd said about James coming and us going to Ba Sing Se?" He nodded, brow furrowed. It seemed as if he still didn't want to go. "We need to go soon. Tomorrow, maybe even today. Since Azula's back and around, we're going to have to go slowly, under cover of darkness, probably. I think we should get ready to leave as soon as possible, and we'd have to tell the others. I just wanted to talk to you about it first before we leave."

"Oh." He said. "Right. Listen…I'm still not sure if I should come…there was a lot of…ill feeling behind me when I left Ba Sing Se. I don't know if jshimn will still be there…" He muttered the person's name under his breath in a way that I couldn't make it out. I didn't press the matter, but I thought a bit before I came up with a way to persuade him.

"Remember what I told you Avatar Roku said? He said that you'll be glad you came…I'm not sure what it is, but I think it may have to do with your Uncle or…your mother." He looked up at me sharply. I put a hand gently on his arm in understanding. With a small smile, I said, "We – everybody here – are all kids who want to help the world, and who are constantly separated from their parents. Katara and Sokka have it the best, although their mother died…Plus, all of us have pretty bad relationship problems…" I smirked a little as color flooded his face. "Yep, even me," I added.

He raised an eyebrow, causing me to look away. I could feel my face heating up, and I was glad that a blush couldn't be seen. For though I was pretty sure that I now hated James, it didn't help that Zuko looked _so_ much like him. It was James who first showed me what a friend was. It was he who taught me to be just me. It was he who taught me what it was like to really belong. Now he went and betrayed me, and what I believe in, betraying an entire world. But I would never forget what he did for me.

I felt a little poke in the side, and Zuko asked, "Who?" withdrawing his finger. I shook my head. "You'll know in due time. Maybe. I'll tell you if you ever meet him…" It wasn't good enough, but he took it. I could see something dim a little in his eyes, and I knew he didn't believe me at all.

"So, you're going to help me, right? We've got to plan stuff like this out." I said to change the subject. He looked hard at me for a moment, and said, "I will come. If it means finding either of them…I haven't seen my mother in nearly 5 years…" He looked so sullen and sad that I reached over and squeezed his shoulder, and then took one of his hands in mine.

We stayed that way for a long time, and he didn't turn away when a tear escaped the prisons of his eyes. The two people in the world whom he cared about and who cared about him were lost. It was almost as if we were a rag-tag group of refugees who hung together as orphans, looking out for each other. It didn't matter that we – all of us – were destined to save the world in our own way.

Finally, Zuko said to me, "I think Uncle _would_ be in Ba Sing Se. We had a tea shop there, and he had a disguise already, as the owner of the most thriving tea shop in the whole city. Plus, it was where so many refugees went. When we were there, nobody suspected us…except Jet, of course. But Uncle Iroh's reputation as an amazing tea maker helped us out," he recounted with a note of pride shining in his eyes and sharp in his voice.

I smiled, and said, "Ba Sing Se it is. I, personally think we should leave soon, in case I was wrong about when James will show up." He looked out off the cliff face. "Today, we should plan everything, scout a little to make sure there won't be too many complications, and then we should leave early tomorrow…" I was overjoyed by his change of heart, and his acceptance of my plan.

"Great, let's go tell the others! Aang should be better by the time we get back, and the training can continue." With that, I stood, stretched, and turned to leave. Suddenly, a warm hand caught my wrist.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Zuko grabbed my wrist even tighter, and leaned forward. I could feel myself heating up again, but I didn't say anything. When he was merely a few inches away from my face, he stared into my eyes, and said menacingly, "Tell no one about what happened," He knew how to tell a lie from the truth. Unfortunately this statement was so relieving and funny that I burst out in laughter. He looked taken aback.

"Well, I wasn't going to, but now you mention it, it sounds like a good idea!" I mocked. Twisting out of his grasp gracefully, I turned and ran. He laughed behind me after a moment, and chased, until we both stopped short in our tracks, panting, where I'd left Suki, Toph, and Sokka. Something was wrong, again.

"What happened now?" I groaned quietly, out of the side of my mouth to Zuko. He shrugged. There were scuff marks running all along the ground, up to one of the main upper buildings. They ran around the side, and were lost from view. Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Katara were no where to be found.

I rolled my eyes at the sky in exasperation, and trod the path of the scuff marks. When I rounded the corner of the building, I halted in my tracks. A huge war balloon was tethered on the balcony, and a huge man was locked in fierce combat with Katara. Sokka looked on the verge of joining, and Toph looked completely unsure. Suki sulked on the side.

Zuko ran up to stand and gawp next to me. "Er…isn't that _your_ balloon?" I asked. He nodded, flushed. "What?" I asked slowly.

"Erm…I forgot about him. He sorta hopped onto the balloon at the last minute…He helped us with our plan to get out of there, and we agreed to get him out of the prison. I forgot that he had jumped into the balloon as we were leaving." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

I stared incredulously for a minute, until the sounds of battle cut screaming into my ears. Shaking my head exasperatedly at Zuko, I moved towards Katara and the giant of a man she was fighting. "HEY!" I screamed, trying to get their attention.

"What's going on here?!" I asked Katara, who had encased the man in several layers of ice, which he was trying, futilely, to melt away. She turned her fierce cerulean eyes on me, and I was taken aback at the anger burning through them. I'd never seen her so furious.

"This man. Killed. My mother. I saw him do it. Six years ago." She huffed between breaths of pure rage. I gasped, fingers at my mouth. Sokka squeaked behind me, and turned to stare at the man. "I _knew_ he looked familiar!" he said, voice weak.

I turned to the man. Unfreezing his head with a little difficulty, I asked, "What's your name?" He simply stared at Katara. I smacked his face with a water whip, not wanting to show that I could bend anything else. He turned stupidly towards me. "Were you or were you not part of an attack on the Southern Water tribe six years ago?" I asked, not bothering to keep the resentment from my voice. Though he hadn't done me any personal harm, I knew that pain it must have cost Katara, whom I was getting close to. She was like the female friend, or even sister I had never had.

He grunted, and I took it to mean yes. I could tell that it was all Katara could do not to kill him on the spot. I voiced aloud the hardest question yet. "Did you kill a woman there?" I turned to Katara, and asked what her mother had looked like. She shook her head, not moving her bloodshot eyes from the man's face. Sokka spoke up. "Katara looks just like mom," he explained.

I turned back to the man. Sokka continued to speak in a little voice. "His name is Chitseng **(sp?)**, and we found him in the Boiling Rock. He acted out against a guard, who provoked him, and they locked him in the "cooler" for Firebending. It's a room which they keep completely iced. He sorta helped us escape, and we thought he was okay…but I guess not."

I repeated my question slowly. "Did you attack and hurt a woman there? One who looked like her?" I pointed to Katara, who winced at my bluntness. I gave her an apologetic look, trying to convey to her that this was the best way to get answers. I turned to Chitseng once more, and arched an eyebrow in question. He did not answer. Suddenly, the ice began to melt at an alarmingly fast rate.

Thinking quickly, I tried to re-freeze it, and with Katara's aid, we had Chitseng trapped almost inescapably in something that vaguely resembled something between an oversized, lumpy straitjacket, a cocoon, and an iceberg. I noticed that Katara was not in any way gentle with the water, purposely splashing the stinging iciness onto the man's drawn face. I was sure he was beginning to black out from the freezing numbness that was now encasing his gigantic body.

I bent out small holes for his nose, mouth, and ears. This way he could breathe, hear me, and possibly answer my demands. "Answer me," I ordered. He huffed, and mumbled a nearly inaudible "yes". I turned to face Katara, whose eyes were quickly filling with tears. Sokka had turned completely red head to foot with anger. He hugged his sister protectively. The rest of us stood aghast at the gruesome news, not knowing what to do.

Katara was now positively sobbing. She no longer tried to fight her way out of her brother's grip to rip Chitseng to shreds. She had completely succumbed to the grief. I moved quickly towards her, stopping up all the holes in the ice besides the man's nose on the way. I wrapped my arms around both her and Sokka, offering my condolences to their pain.

**--Aang's POV--**

I felt a sharp tug at my heart that had nothing to do with any of the various burns and scars my body now sported. Startled, I looked around vaguely for its source. There was not a creature to be found, living or dead. Yue had left the night before, to carry out the plan I had left her with. I was all alone now, and all I had to sustain me was my short, choppy intrusions on what Katara was doing. Every time I looked in on her, I left feeling worse. My visits became increasingly infrequent.

I continued to heal myself as effectively as I could, for in the Spirit World, for some reason, my powers were more pronounced. In remembrance and reverence for Katara, I only used Waterbending, never anything else. Thus, my Waterbending skills were increased ten-fold. I now had healing abilities. However, I had no doubts that these newfound powers would not accompany me on my return to the mortal world to which I belonged.

The tug at my heart grew worse. I pressed a hand against it, willing it to go away. Suddenly, I saw Katara in front of me, her face streaming with tears. Completely shocked and alarmed, I tried to see further, but the vision dissipated into nothing before I could look to find the reason for her grief. I kneaded my forehead with my knuckles, trying to figure out what to do. Katara needed me, and I was sure of that. But how could I help her, stuck here, half dead?

Taking a deep breath, I made up my mind. Katara's need was greater than mine. I closed my eyes, concentrating harder than I ever had before. I somehow manage to sew up the worst of my injuries, but some were still in bad shape. I hoped I'd be able to deal with them later.

Leaning heavily on my staff, I slowly and painfully made my way back to the Spirit Gate. I prayed I was doing the right thing. I put a hand firmly against the age old wood of the Gate, feeling it pulsing with some sort of odd, warm life under my fingertips. Brow knitted together, I pushed hard until I heard a low grumble from somewhere inside the Gate itself. Though it hurt to exert so much of my strength, I knew it had to be done. I forced myself not to gasp and double over in pain, clutching my hand like I was sorely tempted to.

An inscription slowly scribbled itself on the top of the Gate. I stared at it, wondering if it was some sort of password. Every time I had ever left the Spirit World, someone was always there to guide me. This time there was no one. _"What is life, what is destiny? What came first? Life or love?"_ it read. I thought a bit, feeling lost and hopeless. This was getting harder than I had ever expected it to be. What would happen if I gave and incorrect answer? Would I be stuck here, in the Spirit World, forever? Who would take my place as Avatar?

I frowned. There was only one way to know. Hesitantly, I said, "What will be, will be. A circle never ends." Nothing happened. A few moments later, however, another inscription wove its way under the first. _"The Spirit Gate speaks only one language" _I knew what I had to do. _"Jo be ho shh-ho,"_ I said. Whatever will be, will be. There's no changing what was to happen, only to let the chips fall where they may. Suddenly, as if on cue, the thin air of the gate vanished, to be replaced by a vortex of bright blue. I had conquered the Spirit Gate.

I prepared myself for the journey that could end with me crippled for the rest of my life, leaving no hope for the entire world. I forced these thought out of my mind, before stepping forth through the Gate. "She needs me, Katara needs me," I muttered under my breath. I dived through the hole.

It was one of the oddest, most stifling sensations I had ever felt in my life. I could feel all power being drained from my body, all energy. The smothering not-air squeezed my lungs like a fist. Dizziness enclosed my mind, starting from the peripheries and stealing into my very being. Blindness took its hold of me as well.

Suddenly, as fast as it had started, it stopped. I was in a bed, panting and gasping for air, feeling exhausted. My head hurt, and my lungs felt sore, not to mention all of my wounds as well, but I was back. Finally, I was back. That in itself gave me enough of an adrenaline rush to make me force myself upright. I nearly fell over, but managed to grasp my staff, which had been leaning on the wall next to me. I was still dressed in the tattered remains of my Airbending outfit, but there was one folded on the corner, which I put on clumsily. If I ever got out of the room, I didn't want to give the others heart attacks at my dreadful appearance.

I groaned, heaving myself up with the aid of my staff. The effort was enough to send my head into bouts of dizziness and pain again. I pressed my fingertips to my temples and squeezed my eyes shut. I tried to take a step forward, but almost collapsed. I had absolutely no energy left. _Katara needs me,_ I thought, and dragged myself out of the room, stopping every few seconds to pant with the effort.

I grinded my teeth together and slowly made my way into the bright sunlight, in which I was instantly blinded. After being in the twilight of the Spirit World for so long, and then the darkness of the room, the intensity of the light was more than my sore eyes could manage. I waited a few moments, letting the sunlight wash over my tired eyes, closed from the brightness.

After what seemed like hours, I cautiously opened my eyes again, this time only needing to blink several times before they finally adjusted. Still using the staff as a third leg, I arduously labored over to the fountain and the main meeting place for the leaders of the four Air Temples. I was perplexed not to find anyone there. By the intensity and angle of the sun, it was just past noon, about lunch time or so. Sokka would _have_ to have been whining by now.

I stared around, ignoring the stabs of pain that shot through my body. My breath was coming in short gasps already; it would not do to dwell on something I couldn't change myself. I noticed a bunch of displaced dirt on the ground, leading me to believe some sort of fight had occurred. I cocked my head in wonder.

I gradually moved along the scrapes, wincing every so often as my legs would buckle under, me, forcing me to yank myself back up using my torn and burned arms. I wondered vaguely what I might've looked like. I inched up and around the corner of the building, expecting a longer trail, but I stopped completely, huffing, when I laid eyes upon the scene. A huge ball of ice with what looked like a man unconscious inside of it was being slowly thawed out by Zuko, with Toph next to him, stance up.

As soon as the ice was completely melted away, the man began to stir, and Toph bent an earthen cage around him, and twisted it into metal as she had done with Azula. Zuko stepped back, and released his stance. He looked at something that was out of my range of vision, and moved towards whatever it was with a touch of hesitancy. Toph followed him promptly.

I continued, craning my head to see where they'd gone. What I saw there was even more surprising than the man in the ice. Sokka, Gray, and Katara were locked in a tight hug, Katara positively bawling, Sokka with angry tears running down his face, and Gray with a look of pure agonizing compassion. This wasn't what scared me, though. I completely lost my footing when I noticed that Zuko had put a hand consolingly on Katara's shoulder, and she hadn't tried to kill him for it.

Toph, for some reason, hadn't noticed me standing there, or if she had, she had chosen to keep her mouth shut. I tried to stand upright and walk normally so as to not scare everyone with my deathly appearance, but I somehow couldn't. A few minutes passed, and I tried again, futilely. Sokka suddenly broke free of the rest, and said quietly, "I-we need to tell dad, he'll know what to do…" he trailed off, and I heard Katara's sobs gain intensity. My heart lurched at the sound.

Slowly, Sokka broke away from the tight embrace that was Katara, Gray, Zuko, Toph, and himself, and stepped forward. Toph disentangled herself too, and walked with him. She squeezed his arm in support. The moved towards the main forum, towards me, their eyes distant. I stood stock still, wondering if Toph would 'see' me at all. Finally, Sokka looked up; to make sure he wasn't going to hit a wall.

He stopped completely and stared at me. Toph too, stopped, and faced me. It was simple enough to understand that she'd thought I was some sort of illusion. Sokka rubbed his eyes gingerly, and stared again. When he was finally convinced that I was really there, he could only manage to gape. I smiled gingerly, and moved forward towards Katara, completely cautious. I slowly pushed past them, gawking at me as if I were an illusion induced by cactus juice.

When I finally reached Katara, I forced my breath to become silent, as it had been coming in short, quick, painful gasps. She was too busy in her lamentation to notice me, but both Gray and Zuko saw me. Startled, they let go of Katara, to stare at me silently as Sokka and Toph were. I gave them a feeble smile, and turned to Katara. She finally looked up, to see why Gray and Zuko had let her go. Instead, she found me, and her bloodshot eyes widened like saucers. Her crying stopped almost immediately, and she too, stared at me in disbelief.

I couldn't smile, nor could I frown or make any movement at all. My heart had frozen in place at the look of pure sorrow and disbelief etched in her eyes. She slowly reached out a hand to me, and I moved forward. She gasped when her hand made contact with the burned skin on my face. She looked into my eyes, not saying anything. Suddenly, in a flash, she had me pinned in her arms, causing me to wince heavily.

It was only us, and no one else. I freed my arms from her grasp to wipe off her tears with my thumbs. Finally, she spoke. "Aang," she said. I could understand the question burning through her eyes, and I decided to leave my questioning for later. "You needed me, and I wasn't there. I couldn't take it. Call me selfish, but I couldn't ignore you any longer," my voice was hoarse and husky from lack of use. I coughed lightly to try and clear it.

She seemed to melt. There were new tears in her eyes, and I brushed them away in alarm. "No Aang, no one would _ever_ call you selfish. You're the most self_less_ person I've ever met," She said softly. I held her close, inhaling the scent of her hair, and wondering what had happened to cause her so much anguish.

"Would you want to talk about it?" I asked softly and gently after a fashion. She shook her head, "Not right now," she breathed into my chest. She squeezed harder, and the gasp of pain slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I cursed myself internally. Why cause her more pain than she already has?

She let go, and stepped back so she could see me completely. She gasped at how little I had actually healed. I was still clinging on to the staff, and my wounds were undressed, for if anyone had tried to heal my body, my soul would have been stuck at the Spirit World forever.

At the same time, I became aware of the presence of the others, by their stifled gasps and involuntary flinches. Gray had a look of determination on her face, and she turned on her heel and ran into the depths of the Temple, to find Spirits know what. Zuko was watching me with horror, but also with gladness, which I supposed was the result of my sudden return.

Sokka and Toph were no where to be seen. I could only guess that they had gone to do what Sokka had suggested earlier. He had said he had to tell his dad something. But how? All the adults had been captured by the Fire Nation as prisoners of war, probably locked up somewhere. How was Sokka supposed to tell them anything?

I sighed. This was going to be a long week or two. It seemed that I had missed much in my time in the Spirit World, and they were reluctant to fill me in.

Finally, I spoke again, embarrassed by Katara's calculating stare. "Katara, I'm fine," I lied. "I came back for you, you needed me. What happened?" I begged her to tell me, but she only shook her head again, her eyes refilling with tears.

I stepped closer, and pulled her into an embrace once more. It would have been hard to tell how long we had been there, standing that way, but I could vaguely remember Gray giving Katara something, before leaving. Zuko too, had left a while ago, embarrassed. I was too exhausted to care. It was only Katara and I in the world.

* * *

**For all the fluff and emotion stuffed in this chapter, I had my sources, including Twilight, and a bunch of other fanfics. I'm terrible at writing fluff, so please; don't hold it against the story. Next chapter will be better, I promise! I've also decided to refrain for begging for reviews, because it really doesn't matter. I'm writing this for my own sake, and for the sake of any readers, but I don't mind the lack of reviews anymore, as I know that quite a number of people are reading this, judging by the number of hits, which happens to be nearly three thousand (not bad…). **

**Alright, now we've got that out of the way, coming up next chapter:**

**Consequences of Aang's return****  
Gray's plans for Ba Sing Se****  
Ozai's Angels  
My decision in GrayxZuko vs. Maiko (help me out here!)**

_--iamtheblindbandit--_


	20. Author's Note REALLY important

Hey everyone; sorry for yet another author's note! I've decided to completely re-write this story (yeah, it will take forever, but that's all right). I've already begun re-doing the first chapter, and it should be posted within a week or so. Sorry if you were following this story and was disappointed with that long hiatus; I just got quite overwhelmed with work.

On that note, I'd also like to mention some of the more important changes to this storyline.

1. Gray will not be called so anymore. Her name is being changed to Naina. Which, incidentally, sounds a lot more like an Asian name (it is), and it means eyes. Not sure what the significance of that is yet.

2. The first part of the story will no longer be in this universe, but it's also not in the Avaverse. Somewhere in between, I suppose.

3. Naina likes to write, and the way she gets to the Avaverse is going to be different. I'm not quite sure at this point if that old man is still going to be a character. Well see!

If there's anything you really wouldn't want to be changed, just review this or PM me. Whichever.

Oh, and shippings may also change (though I'm not sure). Mostly, instead of Kataang, it might (emphasis on might) switch to Zutara. And instead of GrayxZuko, it might (though I highly doubt it) by Gray (Naina)xAang.

The last thing: I really haven't disappeared off the face of the planet. Just off . You can find me pretty easily at sepulchral-roses(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)


	21. First Chapter of the Redo posted

Hey guys, I decided to just make the re-do a story unto itself (because it evolved so). The link is on my profile – A Rose Born from Deceit is the title.

Here is the link (er, hopefully it'll show up) to the first chapter: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)5077519(slash)1(slash)A(underscore)Rose(underscore)Born(underscore)from(underscore)Deceit

The underscore is the thing that shows up when you press shift and the hyphen key at the same time. Like i_am…

The plot does change (significantly), so if anyone wants me to continue this story as well, let me know. The other one will only have a few parallels. (I'll probably use the future plot that I had planned out but never got to writing).

Yeah, so go check that one out! (It's easier to just click on the story in my profile than to type out that link above.)

Review that and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
